That's how it feels
by gumii
Summary: [ESTADO: EN EDICIÓN (guión largo, ortografía y demás)] [STAND BY]
1. Introduccion

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

_**Prefacio:**_

Nada es lo que parece le habían dicho, lloraba en un rincón de mi nueva habitación, mi mente pensaba en todos los nombres más importantes para mi "Naruto ¿te sientes traicionado?" "Sasuke ¿te salve?" "Hinata ¿me odias?" "Kakashi-sensei ¿está orgulloso de mi?", es lo único que rondaba en mi mente. Había sufrido una avalancha de verdades inesperadas poco creíbles irreales-escucho el latir de mi triste y engañado corazón-. Había vivido en una mentira toda mi vida y lo mejor fue que yo la disfrute y ahora que me quitaban la máscara de la mentira veía la cruda y cruel realidad, nada era como yo quisiera.

**Introduccion:**

-Entra-me dijo esa voz profunda y ronca varonil mire a todos lados asustada, lo único que recordaba era haber sido capturada pero como ambu de elite, debía desaparecer y no dejar rastro, pero me era imposible, a pesar de ser una poderosa Sannin respetada, no podía librarme estaba bajo un genjutsu poderoso, todo fue tan rápido…sentí un empujón mire y era el chico obedecí y entre lentamente y mi respiración se corto era mi fin por mi culpa Naruto iba a ser atrapado todos sufrirían las consecuencias de mi mayor error no lo soportaba las lágrimas me acarreaban los ojos lentamente respire profundamente para dejar de hacerlo después un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda haciéndome tiritar-me retiro-susurro el chico mi salvación se iba con esa puerta que se cerraba abrí mi boca el chico me miro y cerro sus ojos con pesadez "lo siento" susurro y salía por la puerta-

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunte conteniendo la respiración, todavía estaba anonada por el fuerte sedante que me habían puesto para capturarme en la cara de mi mejor amigo que lucho con todo lo que tuvo pero fue también sedado y dejado tirado como cualquier cosa yo luche pero me fui a un mundo de ilusiones por culpa de él [Tobi]-

-en la guarida-susurro el hombre de, sus ojos no los podías ver, era hermoso, tendría unos 33 o 34 años era fornido de piel marfileña algo bronceada sus ojos al verme se alumbraron y sonrió con ternura, yo seguía perturbada- Sakura…al fin estas en casa-susurro mirándome con felicidad y cariño, la chica que estaba a su lado mirándome con la misma felicidad y cariño, ella le sonrió al peli rojo que asintió y ella me miro como si quisiera abrazarme-

-mi niña-susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas felicidad la chica de ojos dorados me miraba derritiéndome de ternura tendría la misma edad del chico y los dos se cogieron de la mano-

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunte mirándolos con miedo ellos eran los causantes de mi dolor, pero algo en mi corazón una calidez empezó a llenarme, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas humedeciendo mis mejillas frías-

-no nos tengas miedo, cariño-susurro la mujer mientras se me acercaba retrocedí y comencé a concentrar chacra en mi mano con pánico-nos tiene miedo –susurro con dolor la chica mirando con tristeza al chico que solo la miro-

-es natural después de todo lo que hemos hecho-susurro-pequeña somos tus padres-dijo entonces entre en shock-

-¿Qué?-mire anonada los dos me sonrieron-no puede ser-entonces les dirige una mirada y me sentí temblar mis ojos me vencieron y se cerraron contra mi voluntad la mujer que decía ser mi madre corrió hacia a mi abrí mis ojos con grande esfuerzo quise separarme de ella pero ella emitía un calor tan único que me dio seguridad el hombre vino a mi lado y me cogió una mano dándome la misma seguridad y conforte que nadie podía darme solo ellos sonreí y me sumí en la oscuridad profunda-

-al fin estas en casa-susurro esa voz tan paternal-

Notas del autor:

Ne es mi primer fic de Naruto :D espero qué le den una oportunidad publicare capítulos largos lo tengo hasta el 12 por favor ténganme paciencia publicare diario esté capítulos va para todos ustedes, habrá un poco de las parejas, de todo un poco ;), pero mi prioridad es el SasuSaku luego iré publicando otros, es muy probable que no entiendan pero es solo un introducción a lo que se viene, ojalá te guste DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD ONEGAI *0*

inner: iia que aburres

¬¬ gracias por el apoyo mi querida inner

inner: lo se lo se soy lo maximo

SHANARO !-la manda volando por los aires y luego desaparece al estilo rocket de pokemon-V.v


	2. Capitulo I: Paz

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

_**Capítulo I: "Paz" **_

Bien comencemos el tiempo donde nos ubicaremos será, después de la pelea de Pain contra Naruto, se volvió un poderoso ninja muy respetado por la aldea, Sakura la kunoichi medico mejor superando a su maestra que ahora estaba en un largo coma del que no despertaría en un largo tiempo, los dos eran los nuevos sannin logrando superara a los antiguos Sannin de Konoha y Sasuke era también un Sannin. El equipo 7 era el mejor equipo ninja de las 5 aldeas eran los ninjas, más poderosos e invencibles. Sakura había creado un nuevo jutsu, pero que solo ella había podido domar sorprendiendo a todos, por eso ahora estaba al nivel de sus compañeros a ellos, solo se les daba misiones rango S, eran ambus de elite, además de ser sannin pero no sentían completos aún faltaba su mejor amigo y hermano Sasuke, que aún seguía desaparecido hasta el día de hoy:

-Sasuke va a ir por el hokage –informo Neji, mientras miraba a la destrozada Ino que lloraba al haber sido informado por Shikamaru que el ahora hokage Danzou había ordenado poner a Sasuke en el libro Bingo, no sabía cómo reaccionar lo único que hizo fue llorar en los brazos de Chouji, que la miraba triste tratando de sacar una sonrisa de su amiga Ino, al escuchar eso lo miro-

-informare esto-dijo Shikamaru partiendo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. pero el simplemente las dejo sin mirar atrás tenía todo en orden iría a ver a Naruto y Sakura se los informaría, decidido fue caminando al llegar diviso la carpa de la hokage mejor la ex hokage que ahora estaba en estado de coma habiendo roto su jutsu para mantenerse joven ahora estaría demacrada dejando a su discípula hija inconsolable solo sostenida por su mejor amigo que él amaba secretamente hasta ahora a su amor imposible "problemático" pensó Shikamaru entro pero al no ver a sus amigos ahí solo estaba Kakashi que lo miro y asintió- ¿lo sabes?

-lo he oído pero no se los he dicho tengo miedo a su reacción-sacando su lado paternal-díselos tu voy con Anko- dijo mencionando a su misteriosa novia-

-bien lo hare, que problemático-dijo Shikamaru-ayúdame

-bien, Shizune podrías callar la información -rogo Kakashi-

-claro-respondió la chica-

-KAKASHI-SENSEI ESTAMOS DE VUELTA… auch Sakura-chan eso dolió TT-TT –dijo llorando al estilo anime-

-te pasa por chillón Ò.Ó-dijo Sakura molesta-Shikamaru-san ¿qué haces aquí?

-bien esto será difícil que decírselos más de lo que pensé…diablos que problemático…Sasuke-al pronunciar esto los mejores amigos los rodeo un aura negro y sus miradas cayeron- gomen… bueno bien como empiezo-dijo pensativo el problemático jounin- Según Neji lo que nos ha informado es que Sasuke-los chicos lo miraron ansiosos- O.O tranquilos ira a la reunión de los kages

-nuestro nuevo hokage Danzou lo ha unido al libro Bingo-dijo Kakashi dejando a sus alumnos con la boca abierta-la regla es cuando lo encontremos será matarlo

-no hay más, son ordenas directas del consejo y Hokage si ustedes no lo hacen yo lo hare-dijo cortante pero dolido por dentro por hacerle daño a sus mejores amigos a Sakura bueno ella era otra cosa había empezado hacer efecto ahora tenía 16 años cumplidos su cuerpo se había formado mucho más y eso no pasaba por alto Shikamaru que veía muy guapa y hermosa a Sakura pero el tenia novia solo la veía como una hermanita que debía cuidar siempre después de una misión que paso con ella donde ella lo salvo de una muerte segura mientras también ayudaba a Temari el amor de su vida y como los ayudo a estar juntos ..

_-flashback-_

_-neee Shikamaru-san le gusta Temari-dijo codeándole al castaño que chisto sonrojado-te he pillado viéndole díselo ella siente lo mismo por ti-dijo con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que el chico desviara la mirada el sentía algo por la peli rosa pero también por la rubia del desierto –vamos díselo yo te ayudo-dijo ella con un brillo especial- vamos _

_-está bien Sakura has ganado-dijo Shikamaru devolviéndole al sonrisa- etto…etto…como se lo digo-algo sonrojado-_

_-ah pues eso es fácil de solucionarlo…-Shikamaru la miro extrañado-TEMARI-SAN-grito la chica haciendo que el chico se estremeciera la rubia vio a Sakura con una gotita al estilo anime-_

_-juntarte con Naruto te está afectando –dijo riéndose mientras le daba un coscorrón en su cabeza-_

_-¬_¬ gracias…rubia psicópata-gruño Sakura mientras la rubia la miraba así eran sus tratos bueno antes Sakura había tenido algo con Gaara el único hombre que la había hecho olvidar a Sasuke pero Sakura no se sentía muy lista y decidió dejarlo además Sari era una de sus mejores amigas así que le dio la oportunidad además no funcionaría porque vivían en distintas aldeas pero en esa relación se fue acercando a Temari y Kankuro ella le ayudo a estar con Hana la hermana de Kiba, que después de muchos ruegos acepto la relación de el con su hermana aunque era muy celoso -_

_-¿Por qué me llamaste?-pregunto la rubia mirando de reojo al castaño que evadía su mirada-_

_-ha pues solo que hablar contigo-dijo sonriente-es que no puedo_

_-si puedes-dijo sentándose a lado de la peli rosa quedando ella Sakura al centro de los dos enamorados "joder" pensó Sakura-_

_-dime ¿de la aldea de la hoja quien te parece más lindo?-pregunto Sakura haciendo que Temari apartara rápidamente la mirada de Shikamaru mientras que mataba con la mirada a Sakura que volteo con mirada tétrica haciendo a Shikamaru sudar frio-_

_-ah pues…-estaba más sonrojada que un tomate andante el calor se subía más a su cara al sentir la penetrante mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella trago duro y miro hacia otro lado respirando hondo "maldita seas, chico problemático, eres despreciablemente guapo", dijo mientras chistaba, se sentía bien, como sentía como una reverenda idiota delante del chico que le gustaba desde siempre pero Sakura veía que ella le quería facilitar la cosas, tenía buenas intenciones pero no sabía por dónde empezar ni como demostrar su afecto por el chico-_

_-bien piénsalo-le guiño el ojo Sakura a la rubia que bajo la mirada con un aura azul oscuro- Shika querido hermanito e toca a ti ¿Quién te parece guapa?-pregunto al chica el chico pensó y vio una salida muy rápida-_

_-tu eres guapa-dijo haciendo que Sakura reirá mientras Temari veía celosa y triste-pero eres mi hermanita pequeña-eso hizo que ella lo mirara con cariño mientras la peli rosa reía a grandes carcajadas-_

_-oiie no deberíamos seguir con la ¿misión?-pregunto Sakura-pero si quieren no-dijo moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisa de lado-_

_-Sakura-gruñeron los dos sonrojados-_

_-que problemáticos-dijo imitando al pose de Shikamaru- _

_-¿Qué?-dijo Temari molesta pero por dentro nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Sakura encima de ella-_

_-no me respondiste esto no se queda así y tu Shikamaru tu respuesta es invalida, ya lo sabía-dijo Sakura- así que hablen de una vez_

_-bien-dijeron orgulloso-_

_-okey respondan-dijo Sakura mirándolos profundamente-_

_-etto…etto…pues veras-dijeron sonrojados hasta el nacimiento de los cabellos- _

_-más fácil, no se los puedo hacer chicos-dijo Sakura ya cansada de la misma situación dándoles una indirecta muy directa a la pareja que la miro asustados-_

_-¿de qué hablas?-preguntaron nerviosos-_

_-esto no tiene chiste…-susurro ella-Oiie Temari ¿Qué tal te va con el nuevo shinobi Kaito?_

_-Kaito-susurro la rubia algo dulce-_

_-Kaito-susurro agrio el castaño mientras miraba las piernas de Temari "o.O ¿qué hago mirando?...si lo pienso más esto se hará más problemático"-_

_-jajaja que sus caras están de fotografía-rio Sakura al ver la cara de Shikamaru-_

_-y a ti Sakura ¿Qué tal con Naruto?-contraataco la rubia-_

_-O/O ¿Qué te ocurre mujer porque preguntas eso que te pasa te volviste loca?...espera porque estoy roja-Sakura se quedó sin habla "acaso me gusta el dobe O.O"_

_-touche-susurro Shikamaru sonriéndole a la rubia que se la devolvió-te vez bonita cuando sonríes ¿te lo habían dicho?-_

_-Shikamaru-kun-susurro sonrojado mirándolo a los ojos-_

_-mi trabajo acabo aquí-sonrió tiernamente Sakura mirando con felicidad a sus amigos- ya era hora-cerro la puerta cuando salía se topó con cierto rubio que la miro y se sonrojo pues su trasero de la kunoichi había chocado contra su pelvis era joven sus hormonas despertaban después de todo lo Shinobi no le quitaba lo adolescente, Sakura volteo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azulinos-_

_-Naruto-suspiro-_

_-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio nervioso separándola de su pelvis-_

_-jugando de cupido y ¿tu?-dijo mirándolo nerviosamente al saber sus sentimientos por el chico kyuby –_

_-yo venía por ti-dijo sonrojado haciendo que al peli rosa sonriera tiernamente-_

_-se puede saber ¿Por qué?-pregunto al chica acercándose-_

_-quería invitarte ramen si querías hoy mi gama-chan* no fue asaltado por Ero-sennin-dijo riéndose mientras miraba a la chica nervioso-_

_*[gama-chan: es la ranita de Naruto por las dudas ^^]_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunto la ojijade con una mirada perdida mientras Naruto se acercaba con gesto sobreprotector a su mejor amiga y pronto novia bueno eso estaba por verse—

-la reunión será dentro unas dos semanas -dijo Shikamaru-[etto…etto… en mi fic será así ^^ pero en la manga, no lo es]-

-bien-susurro Sakura con lágrimas acumuladas-

-Sakura ¿estarás bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño, el rubio miro con celos-okey, te dejo en buenas manos, problemático que problemático –

-Naruto me siento tan mal, ¿estamos listos para enfrentar la verdad? ¿Sasuke acaso en verdad se volvió…?-dijo Sakura sin poder terminar la pregunta porque lagrimas acudieron a llenar sus pupilas el rubio la miro pero él tampoco sabía que hacer… ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto hacer?... pero todo está muy bajo su preocupación era por la peli rosa, ella era la chica que siempre estuvo con él, después de 3 años se habían hecho inseparables de ella sacaba la fuerza y el valor para seguir si no de nada serbia, nada si no estaba ella sentía un vacío sin la chica, ella lo había sacado de la soledad en la que se había hundido por tener al zorro de nueve colas en su interior todo el mundo lo miraba mal pero ella no lo miraba mal por eso a ella ni si quiera le importaba cuando se enteró de que él jinchuriki, por eso ella era todo para él, ella era un motivo, junto a su mejor amigo portador del Sharingan ellos era los lazos y vínculos más fuertes que tenía y no los perdería no tan fácil-

-eh cumplido con informarles-susurro Shikamaru- yo lo siento chicos-dijo mientras salía-

-Shikamaru-susurro la chica, el volteo y la miro protectoramente-

-dime-susurro triste al ver su rostro que estaba roto por la infelicidad, y sus pupilas tiritaban de miedo de dolor, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, ella temblaba, Naruto estaba igual miraba para todos lados sin saber que hacer lo único que hacía era proteger a su mejor amiga entre sus brazos dándole el soporte a la chica que parecía tan frágil en esos momentos a pesar de ser una poderosa Kunoichi y Naruto un poderoso Shinobi lo dos estaban guiados por su corazón y sentimientos –

-gracias, por no ocultárnoslo-susurro al chica mientras le sonría con tristeza, él le sonrió con una diminuta mueca-

-es lo menos que podías hacer-dijo el castaño- ¿estarán bien?

-eso creo-dijo el rubio mientras acunaba entre sus brazos a la chica y Kakashi miraba preocupado con gesto paternal a sus estudiantes, pero también lo de Sasuke le había chocado, sus estudiantes para el eran como sus hijos que nunca pudo tener después de la muerte de Rin, ellos eran también sus vínculos más fuerte además de Anko. Quería apartar el dolor o solo decir solo es un mal sueño pero no se podía-

-bien voy con Ino, esta devastada-dijo saliendo-

-pobre cerda como la estará pasando-susurro la chica recostándose en el pecho del rubio, el solo la abrazo fuertemente besando su frente pero entonces ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada del rubio estaba triste y opaca no tenía esa calidez de siempre ni esa felicidad de siempre que la hacía sonreír y le daba ánimos ahora sus ojos tenían miedo tenían dolor tenían agonía sufrimiento igual que los de ella, el chico trato de subirles los ánimos queriendo sonreír pero solo formo una mueca deforme parecida a una sonrisa pero era muy diminuta para serlo, la chica le sonrió de igual manera-ya verás que saldremos de esta, pero siempre juntos superaremos todo, de veras-dijo sacando fuerzas de donde sabrá Dios imitando al rubio-

- dattebayo-grito la chica sorprendiendo a su sensei y a Naruto que rieron- O.O Temari tiene razón juntarme contigo-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto- me contagie tus enfermedades V.V-dijo mientras giraba la cabeza negando, con una sonrisa a Naruto y Kakashi les salió una gotita al estilo anime y sonrieron rascándose la nuca, la verdad que Sakura les había hecho pasar un buen momento, entonces su sensei decidió irse en un puff [e.e entenderán a los pobres que no tienen para pagar grandes efectos w]

-jejeje-rio Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto la verdad que no se había soltado de él en ningún momento pues de él sacaba la fuerza pasa seguir , ella sintió que debía darles fuerza y lo hizo haciéndolos reír, Sakura levanto la mirada y miro a Naruto, él se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, ella sonrió con ternura y subió su mano a su mejilla y rozo con las yemas de sus dedos Naruto ronroneo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia de su mejor amiga, ella sonrió, sus mejillas aún estaban húmedas por las lágrimas, Naruto pensó que no quería ver llorar nunca más a la chica aunque fuera su felicidad, ella era primero y su felicidad era primera que la de él. Paro de acariciar Naruto abrió sus ojos y la miro con interrogación entonces ella lo miro y poco a poco fueron acercándose sintiendo sus respiraciones los dos empezaron a cerrar los ojos Naruto posiciono sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la chica ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio que suspiro y respiro profundamente el aroma natural a cerezos que emitía Sakura, sus corazones acelerados sus labios de la peli rosa se movieron susurrando el nombre del chico, Naruto al oír eso se emocionó y acerco más sus labios de la chica sus narices se rozaron y Sakura se paró de puntillas justo en ese momento que iban a unir sus labios-

-no-susurro una pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando iba a ver a Naruto a invitarlo a comer ramen vio la escena y sus labios temblaron sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y su respiración se cortó-Naruto

-¿eh?...-Naruto volteo y vio a Hinata llorar-¿estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo llorar?-dijo molesto el rubio aun abrazando a la peli rosa que aún seguía en shock "iba a besar a Naruto" pensó Sakura con los ojos abiertos como platos llorosos, "¿Qué estaba pensando?.. Hinata…estaba dañando a mi mejor amiga" movió sus labios pero nada escapo de sus labios -

-Naruto-fue lo único que pronuncio antes de salir corriendo mientras se abrazaba el pecho sintiendo un presión en su corazón como si lo aplastaran tanto que aprecia explotar su corazón latía desembocado sus labios se le había puesto blancos sus dientes se aplastaban unos contra otros y un gemido de dolor y sufrimiento salía de su garganta-

Notas del Autor:

ya se pobre Hinata no me odien :'( pero antes del verdadero amor tiene que pasar pruebas duras y dolorosas pero al final un Naruto de oro te espera aunque este sea un idiota cabeza de chorlito x)

Inner: O.O ¿narusaku?

Etto… Etto…algo jejeje ¿es que no puede haber?

Inner: no, no puede

¿Por qué acaso es pecado o un delito federal?

Inner: si, si-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

Ya sé que es un SasuSaku pero hay que ponerle un poquito de picante ah la receta –moviendo las cejas-

Inner: ya queda, pero ah Naruto ahí que ponerlo celoso

¿Con quién?

Inner: con Kiba OwO

Interesante ¿y tú con quieres que Hina-chan saca celos a Naruto?

¿Las hormonas harán que Naruto se caliente?

¿Qué medidas tomara Sakura para Sasuke?

¿Naruto tendrá una enfermedad contagiosa?

Inner: baka calla ¡! …

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	3. Capitulo I:Paz parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

_**Capítulo I: "Paz" [parte 2]**_

-Hinata-susurro Sakura mirando a la chica de verdad estaba dolida -Naruto…eh traicionado a una de mis mejores amigas por un chico-susurro Sakura sin poder reaccionar -

-no soy cualquier chico, soy tu mejor amigo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole mientras la miraba-

-eres mi hermano eres…-dijo Sakura nerviosa mirándolo a los ojos y muy nerviosa con al respiración agitada-

-tú también para mí lo eres-dijo agarrándola del mentón-Sakura yo…

-eh chicos -dijo Kakashi dijo apareciendo en un puff pero se sorprendió al ver a sus alumnos en un posición comprometedora Naruto agarrándole el mentón a Sakura dirigiéndola a sus labios y a una Sakura hiperventilada -

-sensei-gruñeron los dos nerviosos-

-jejeje, luego hacen lo que quieran y me explican-dijo mirando a Naruto con una mirada furibunda "¿Cómo se le ocurre meterse con mi hija?" pensó Kakashi sus celos paternales aparecieron- ahora vamos a entrenar, traer a Sasuke no será fácil-dijo Kakashi ellos asintieron pero Naruto ahora ya no estaba tan decidido-

-voy con Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san debe estar preocupada-dijo Sakura esperando la reprendida por llegar tarde mientras corría a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres-

-¿qué tienes?-pregunto Kakashi a Naruto que miraba a Sakura mientras ella corría-

-no lo sé yo no sé si quiero que Sasuke vuelva –dijo Naruto-

-harás lo mejor hijo-[Kakashi un amor *0* adopto a nuestro colitas inner: baka no interrumpes la gran narración iio: ¬_¬ .l.] susurro Kakashi-

-gracias-sonrió Naruto había sido feliz al ver que tenía también a Anko con una madre disciplinada pero muy acaramelada-

-Chicos, hay la juventud de ahora y sus hormonas-susurro mientras se iba con un libro muy conocido Icha-Icha Paradise, me quede en que… "Micaela le decía que no a su amante ella estaba casada con el gemelo de Anthony, él era su amante, el grito no la estaba perdiendo" -*w* por dios…

[Bien no era más que Kakashi con sus pañuelitos llorando]

Por otra parte con Naruto:

El rubio se dirigía a la casa de cierta chica pensando en todo necesitaba un consejo y ella se lo sabría dar, camino mientras veía el atardecer ¿Qué hare? Pensó "antes tenía todo claro, más claro que el agua pero ahora no se tenía miedo"…llego a la gran mansión Hyuga toco la puerta y salió Hiazhi-sama lo miro de arriba para abajo y lo miro con molestia pero también con respeto por haber salvado a la aldea en su ausencia-

-¿a qué se debe tu visita?-pregunto el jefe de los Hyuga, Naruto lo miro a los ojos-ella salió

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Naruto-

- no lo se estaba muy triste-dijo el padre de Hinata mirando al rubio pero él no tenía la culpa de no corresponder y no darse cuenta que su hija lo amaba-

-Joder…gracias viejo-dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo al ver que Hiazhi lo mataba con la mirada- eso estuvo muy cerca-entonces vio una mata negra azulada debajo de un árbol-te encontré-corrió hacia conde estaba aquella chica y al vio estaba dormida-eh sus mejillas están mojadas ¿Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó el muy baka…gomen Naruto el ni creería que la razón por la que lloraba la chica era por él, solo por él-arriba-cargo en sus espalda a la chica que solo suspiro y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente sin la minina idea que el chico que amaba la cargaba, Naruto sonreía se encontraba extrañamente cómodo con el peso de su mejor amiga-

-Naruto-susurro entre sueños la ojiperla, haciendo que Naruto para en seco-

-¿Hina-chan?-creyó que se había despertado, pero ella seguía durmiendo mientras que el creía que se había despertado-ella me llamo-susurro "estaría soñando conmigo" y una sonrisa zorruna sin darse cuenta se le escapó de los labios, la llevo a su casa entro como pudo pues la chica casi se le cae varias veces-

-ramen-dijo Hinata entre sueños haciendo que el estómago del rubio rugiera entonces, más apurado, como costal de papas Hinata fue llevada al hombro mientras Naruto chistaba al ver que su llave no entraba, parecía San Pedro con tantas llaves entonces solo un "clic" entro giro la manija y entro a su departamento su mejor amiga lo había ayudado a escogerlo Sakura lo había decorado con Hinata las dos muy felices como amigas

BUENO SIGUIENDO Naruto entro a su cuarto que era color naranja claro con cuadros de él y Sakura con Sai con Kakashi con Sasuke con Hinata pero más fotos tenía con una chica rosada varios momentos había pasado con ella ignorando completamente a la chica que siempre estuvo a su lado estaba tan ciego que solo miraba a cierta kunoichi que también había comenzado a sentir cosas por el

Su cama era blanca el catre pero su edredón era un naranja fuerte casi neón con un remolino rojo igual que el de su brazo al centro regalo de Sakura, también tenía un poster de ramen al lado una mesita de noche con una foto de el con Kakashi y Sakura con Jiraya sensei todos riendo la que había tomado aquella foto había ido Hinata, en su cama había dos peluches una gatita rosa con blanco y un conejito blanco con ojos extrañamente morados claros, destapo el edredón y hecho ahí Hinata miro el celular de ranita que tenía y eran las 7:00 pm le quito las sandalias a la chica y la hecho tapándola con el edredón la miro se veía tan inocente sacudió su cabeza, "¿Qué me pasa?" pensó mientras bajaba la mirada molesto, entonces su estómago volvió a rugir "ramen" dijo con agua en la boca y fue a cocinar ramen, para cuando despierte Hinata y le aconsejara-

Horas después:

-mmm-se quejó la azabache- ¿Dónde estoy?-entonces miro todo y reconoció la casa al instante-Naruto ¿qué hago acá?-rápidamente se paró y vio que estaba en ropa nada malo.

Fue afuera y vio a Naruto dormido en sillón con el control en la mano la tele prendida estaba viendo algo en español que no entendió ni pio porque ella no sabía ni un pepino de ese idioma tan raro luego en la mesita central estaba un plato de ramen acabado bueno no solo unos si no varios platos encima de uno como sea ella se rio ligeramente se acercó y acomodo a Naruto suavemente y lo puso en manera cómoda y para que no sufriera ningún tendón cogió los platos y empezó a lavarlos en la cocina mientras esperaba para despertar Naruto después de haber comido un poco de ramen fue y despertó a Naruto-

-veo que te has despertado-sonrió Naruto la chica que se sonrojo al instante- O.O ¿tienes fiebre? –le toco la frente pero no tenía temperatura- esto es raro es que no te has puesto bloqueador y te has quemado el rostro HINA-CHAN DEBE CUIDARSE MAS-dijo Naruto pasando su mano prácticamente acariciándoselos Hinata al darse cuenta de eso cogió la mano de Naruto hiperventilándose-¿eh? ¿Oi?

-Naruto-kun creo que ya es hora de que me valla-dijo Hinata apartando su mano de la mano de Naruto rozando las yemas de sus dedos con la caliente piel del chico, que la hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago se dirigió a la puerta pero Naruto la cogió del brazo volteándola haciendo que Hinata lo mirara asustada pero no por Naruto, sino por estar enamorada de ese chico-¿Naruto?-apenas movió los labios y un sonido salió raspando las paredes de su garganta, estaba pálida por el tacto del chico que la había acercado hacia el -

-son las 1:30 am ¿te piensas ir?-pregunto Naruto muy cerca de su rostro acercándose a sus labios-¿en serio?– Hinata estaba nerviosa su corazón ya no daba para más la tierna kunoichi tenía el corazón a mil por hora su respiración era agitada su pecho subía y bajaba chocando con el de Naruto, empezó a temblar lentamente-¿no te vas a quedar?-susurro Naruto, cerrando los ojos instintivamente Hinata cerro sus ojos sonrojada esperando el choque de sus labios con los del rubio, sentía la respiración del chico en sus labios y en su cara traspasándola fríamente haciéndola tiritar – quédate-susurro pero Hinata se sorprendió al sentir el aliento pasar de sus labios a su oído que se helo al sentir el aliento ventoso de Naruto traspasándolo tan dolorosamente bien pero entonces Naruto se separó de repente de ella-

-Hinata has caído redondita es una broma-dijo riendo-debiste ver tu cara estabas tan asustada-pero Hinata lo miro con tristeza- una vez Sakura me hizo lo miso creía que me iba a raptar O.O-dijo Naruto acordándose-jajaja es broma vamos te acompaño a tu casa ¿quieres?-pregunto Naruto pero Hinata se desmayó – O.O eh matado a Hina-chan NO ME DEJES NO VEAS LA LUZ-grito Naruto despertando a todos sus vecinos que lo abuchearon y le gritaron unas cuantas cosas que no son aptas para algunos oídos e.e-

-Naruto-kun… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto la chica desorientada mirando la cerca que estaba del chico el aire se le fue de los pulmones y giro su rojo rostro-

-te desmayaste sin más, Sakura-chan debería verte-dijo Naruto mirando preocupado a su amiga que lo miro sonrojada y sorprendida "se preocupa por mi" pensó mirándolo con ternura y felicidad sus ojos brillaron con un deje de esperanza pero "Sakura" pensó con tristeza su mejor amiga estaba enamorada del mismo chico y él le correspondía ella solo tenía su amistad y fraternidad pero ella tenía su adoración lo más anhelado en su vida el amor de Naruto su sueño aparto la mirada y sintió una punzada en su corazón-Hinata ¿Te sientes bien?-dijo tomándola del mentón obligándola a verlo ella lo miro y sus pupilas temblaron y sus ojos se cristalizaron-¿Hinata?

-gomen Na...Naruto-kun me te...tengo que…que ir-dijo apartándose bruscamente Naruto la miro sin entender ella solo bajo la mirada-yo…yo…necesito…necesito despejarme…un…un poco…de…de…-Naruto la miraba atentamente poniendo nerviosa a la ojiperla- …de…de…todo-susurro ella bajando la mirada más si podía-

-claro, sabes te veo como una hermana- "hermana" esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza eso fue un puñalada a su corazón-eres importante para mi cuéntame si algo te pasa me preocupas- "le preocupo" repitió mentalmente Hinata- eres un amiga esa de las pocas eres verdadera siempre estás ahí- "amiga el solo me ve como eso" pensó dolorosamente ella-

-arigato-susurro ella mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente pero una mano la detuvo-¿eh?

-dormirás hoy en mi cama-ella se volteó desconcertada y roja- no pienses mal-dijo riendo Naruto rascándose el cuello-yo dormiré en el sofá

-pero…-dijo Hinata-

-no, no te preocupes-dijo el rubio- solo es por hoy ¿sí?

-bien-dijo la chica sonrojándose el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas-yo siento hacerte pasar esto

-no, no te preocupes-dijo rascándose la nuca sonriéndole- ^^ está bien no me molesta no eres como Ino ¬_¬

-etto…etto…no tengo pijama-dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca del rubio-

-mmm coge una de mis polleras, bien Hinata dulces sueños-dijo mientras partía al sofá donde saco y estiro era un sofá-cama saco unas mantas de un zorrito comiendo ramen [yo quiero una así *w*] pero Hinata no se iba quería ayudarlo pero tenía vergüenza-Hinata

-¿eh?...lo…lo…siento…yo…ya me iba-dijo apartando su mirada con rapidez mientras sus cabellos le cubrían la cara ocultando su sonrojo-

-hasta mañana Hinata-chan -dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a quitarse su cazadora anaranjada quedándose en su pollera negra de manga corta haciendo que Hinata saliera volando sonrojada, al entrar al cuarto de Naruto el olor del chico la impacto fuertemente aspiro profundamente el aroma tan varonil y peculiar del chico rubio que amaba fue a prender el televisor que tenía Naruto se empezó a sacar la ropa quitándose primero su casaquilla blanca con morado dejando a la vista su muy bien formado anatomía tenía una maya negra de bajo y un sostén negro deportivo sin tirantes busco con la mirada el armario de Naruto lo encontró en un rincón detrás de su cama a un costado se lo puso y abrió al cama y se hecho, cogió una almohada que contenía el aroma del chico aspiro profundamente y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida-

Que rico dormirá hoy Hinata

e.e Kakashi xD leyendo su libro cuando no u.u

Pobre Sakura

¿Hinata vera más de Naruto?

¿Naruto está confundido?

¿Kakashi dejara su adicción?

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	4. Capitulo II: Planes

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

_**Capitulo II: "Planes"**_

Con Sasuke:

-oh vamos Sasuke-kun -susurro la peli roja acercándosele el azabache gruño-

-aléjate Karin si no quieres salir herida-susurro fastidiado –

-ya lo oíste zanahoria andante aléjate de Señor Gruñón-dijo el ojimorado mientras reía al ver como su compañera lo miro con ganas de matarlo-

-calla pescado apestoso si no quieres que para la cena haiga sushi-gruño Karin mientras el azabache bufo y Jugo le salió una gotita en el cuello riéndose de sus compañeros-

-Karin no sabía que cocinabas ¿tú lo sabias Jugo?-rio Suigetsu feliz por fastidiarla, era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos el mencionado solo rio-

-AHHH muere espadachín de cuarta-grito la chica golpeándolo con un puño pero su manos lo atravesó pues él era se agua- a joder con los marinos

-jajaja-rio Suigetsu-

-Sasukito no vez lo que me está haciendo-dijo la chica mientras el portador del Sharingan chisto molesto por sus matutinas peleas-

-concéntrense Pain y Konan han vuelto de la pelea Madara nos dijo que tendríamos que escoltarlos pues están gravemente heridos por…Naruto-susurro con rencor no podía ser que el rubio dobe le estuviera ganando no, para un Uchiha era muy importante su orgullo y ese zorro le estaba pisoteando como una fresca lechuga pero ya habría tiempo para vengarse… "tiempo" pensó el azabache-

-más mordidas-susurro la peli roja refiriéndose a que tendría que curar a los Akatsuki que venían gravemente heridos –

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo tétricamente Suigetsu haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara mal- el vengador secreto una buena película no crees ¿Jugo?

-Suigetsu-riño mientras ocultaba una carcajada el grandote-

-estar fuera del agua te afecto pez-dijo Karin mientras se reía haciendo que el peli blanco la mirara mal-tu cerebro se está llenando de aire matando tus neuronas… pero ya estaban muertas ¬U¬

-no hables teñida-gruño Suigetsu—

-silencio-dijo Sasuke-han llegado-todos se tensaron y unos cuerpos se empezaron a divisar ahí estaban el Pelirrojo siendo cargado por un peli anaranjado y una peli azul a su lado se veían muy mal solo por sus pintas el pelirrojo estaba con las mejillas chupadas sus huesos eran visible una línea roja de sangre salía de su labio del otro chico estaba más fuerte pero ya no tenía los pircings o metales de antes que atravesaban su cuerpo dejando ver cicatrices de donde antes habían estado tenía unas ojeras grandes y s ele veía agotado pero con una sonrisa coscorrón la chica estaba sudada y agitada su cabello estaba enmarañado su típica flor de papel estaba manchada de sangre ahora se la veía con manchas rojas, tenía rasguños en la cara pero sonreía tranquila pero todos venían con su capa rasgada por todos lados-

-Uchiha-susurro el peli rojo tratando de separarse de su compañero y caminar por su propia cuenta pero el otro lo apretó más fuerte no dejándole pararse haciendo que el chico chistara y el otro riera-

-Nagato ¿Pain?-pregunto Sasuke aún no claro pues se supone que el cadáver se sostenía por el chacra del líder pero al no tener esas cosas que le atravesaban el cuerpo como se mantenía en pie-

-tiene su propio chacra-dijo Karin segura mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los empañaba y los limpiaba se los volvió a poner y confirmo lo dicho Sasuke la miro y se sorprendió el cuerpo tenia chacra propio ¿Cómo? Fue lo que todos pensaron-

-¿Por qué uno de tus cuerpos tiene chacra propio? ¿Un poder de tu don ocular?-pregunto el azabache sin rodeos Nagato lo miro y la peli azul asintió mientras el antiguo cuerpo del poseedor del Rinnegan sonrió-

-muy perspicaz, bueno eres un Uchiha-dijo Konan sonriendo con altura mientras Sasuke soltaba su típico "hmp" en idioma español [comprenderán que Sasuke no tiene un amplio vocabulario el muy baka]-como dijo ella un amplio vocabulario de los Uchiha-

-hmp, me vas a explicar-más que una pregunta fue una orden de parte del azabache-

-Uchiha ¿me estás dando órdenes?-dijo riéndose el pelirrojo mientras levantaba su mirada-

-hmp, tómalo como quieras-dijo fríamente mientras lo miraba pero la curiosidad le picaba-

-vamos Nagato, dile al niño de mami lo que quiere, cúmplele sus caprichos-dijo el chico que antes poseía metales que le atravesaban-

-por ahora no, solo cúranos las heridas-dijo como orden-soy tu líder, recuérdelo Uchiha soy mucho más poderoso que tu-susurro tétricamente mientras-

-Karin, ayúdalos-la aludida fue a cumplir la orden dictada por el Sharingan-

-¿tu?-pregunto la chica Taka-

-tengo cosas que hacer Jugo te ayudara-dijo mientras el nombrado se movió ayudando a la peli azul a pararse la chica le sonrió con gentiliza y cortesía el chico se coloreo un poco ante la atenta mirada de Nagato y su cuerpo-

-ósea tenemos que quedarnos con la molestia roja sádica mordisqueada-se quejó Suigetsu, "clic" hizo en la cabeza de Sasuke regreso un recuerdo ya borrado bueno según el eliminado de su cerebro pero no era así por lo visto:

-Flashback-

_-Sakura quédate atrás-dijo el azabache de 13 años no sabía porque lo hacía pero ahí estaba defendiendo a la molestia y mota rosada, a su compañera "es normal es tu compañera por eso te has preocupado por ella" se tranquilizó el mismo mientras cogía un kunai y con la otra unos cuantos shuriken tirándoselos al enemigo que veía por la chica rosada-_

_-maldito-gruño el enemigo mientras tocaba su herida y sintió un líquido cálido salir de él, Sakura al ver eso se puso pálida no le gustaba la sangre "detén tus emociones Sakura, era una Kunoichi" rogo mentalmente Sasuke pero al parecer la chica perdía más color-_

_-acabemos con esto dattebayo-grito un hiperactivo rubio- ¿listo teme?_

_-siempre dobe-los dos rieron y el pelinegro saco un shuriken gigante que tiro pero era una sombra shuriken de donde salió Naruto con un jutsu de transformación como Shuriken para luego salir con un rasengan-_

_-rasengan-grito Naruto sorprendiendo al oponente que solo lo miro asustado, entonces vio como el chico caía de rodillas y unos de sus brazos salía volando "Sakura" pensó automáticamente se volteó y vio a su compañera con las pupilas temblándole-_

_-Sakura-hablo a la kunoichi dirigió su temblorosa mirada hacia el azabache "desde cuando le tiene miedo a la sangre" si en los exámenes en el bosque de la muerte no tuvo miedo para defendernos y ahora se paraba pero Naruto y Sasuke ya lo habían presentido su mejor amiga estaba rara hacia algunas semanas, un día de la nada desapareció -_

_-Sakura-chan-susurro el jinchuriki la chica lo miro y asintió pero luego vio de nuevo al cadáver pero eso no era lo que le causaba repugnancia "no" era la sangre "una kunoichi con miedo a la sangre ¿en serio?" pensó el chico pero su mejor amiga cayo de pronto mientras veía la sangre, reacciono rápido y recibió a la chica en sus brazos-¿eh?_

_-molestia-trato de moverla pero no respondía- ¿Naruto?_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto preocupado sin quitar la mirada de Sakura-_

_-algo anda mal, me huele que hay gato encerrado-dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba a su amiga con preocupación la chica estaba desmayada en su brazos-_

_-gato-susurro el rubio entonces movió su nariz y empezó a olfatear, Sasuke gruño "baka" como eso era su mejor amigo, así porque él era el único que lo entendida bueno en algo pero no en todo-yo no huelo nada teme-entonces se acercó a Sasuke-_

_-¬¬ ¿en serio?-pregunto irónicamente entonces de la nada su vello de su cuello se encrespo sintió al respiración de Naruto en su nuca- ¿QUE JODIDOS HACES BAKA? ¬¬U-pregunto Sasuke mirándolo mal mientras Naruto lo miraba sin entender una gotita al estilo anime le salió a Sasuke-_

_-buscando a lo que apesta a gato teme haber decídete que hago…por cierto ¿Dónde está encerrado el gato?-pregunto el dobe de su compañero-_

_-baka dobe…-"10…9…8…7…6…no lo mates…aun no" se intentó tranquilizar era posible tanta estupidez en uno-Sakura nos está escondiendo algo _

_-si yo también la eh notado extraña, de veras –dijo el rubio-_

_-sí, Sakura tiene una reacción ante la sangre desde hace dos semanas-dijo Sasuke-_

_-cierto-puntualizo dándole la razón al azabache- ¿Qué piensas, teme?_

_-que antes no le tenía miedo pero ahora de la nada sale con que si ¿Qué ha pasado con la molestia?-los dos chicos se miraron confundidos buscando respuestas pero ninguno lo tenía-_

_-respuestas-_

_-las necesitamos-concordó el peli negro-_

_-Kakashi-sensei…él debe saber algo-pensó Naruto en voz alta-_

_-O.O dobe has pensado-dijo Sasuke con miedo Naruto lo miro con cara de desprecio- O.O ¡EL FIN DEL MUDNO CORRAN TODOS! ¡APOCALIPSIS!-chillo Sasuke zarandeando a Sakura que estaba en sus brazos sin percatarse de lo tétrico que era Sasuke, bueno nadie se imaginaria aun Sasuke a lo Naruto-baka-_

_-TT¬TT .l. te odio Uchiha-dijo Naruto mientras una aura azul oscuro rodeaba a Naruto y lágrimas el salían a chorros-teme no me creía eso hemos terminado es el final de nuestro romance_

_-¿eh?-dijo un tic en el ojo Sasuke al escuchar la idioteces de su mejor amigo-¿terminado? ¿Cuándo empezamos?_

_-TT^TT esto fue lo peor, Sasuke Uchiha no te acuerdas TT-TT-dijo llorando Naruto mientras lloraba-Sakura-chan eres lo único que me queda-dijo mientras cogía del brazo a Sakura Sasuke miro y vio primero a la peli rosa siguió el recorrido del brazo de Sakura y ahí vio a un Naruto besando la mano de Sakura "muere" pensó Sasuke-_

_-Sharingan-entonces su recién nuevo y reciente Sharingan se presentó con dos comillas-lo tuyo con Sakura jamás pasara-dijo con voz de ultratumba_

_-profundo desprecio-dijo Naruto mirándolo mal y haciendo mofletes con voz tétrica-_

_-¬¬ jodete rubio siliconado-dijo Sasuke-_

_-¿Qué hablas azabache de cuarta?-_

_-nada rubio oxigenado-_

_-Ò.Ó vuelve a decirlos y no vives para contarlo-_

_-rubio oxigenado…rubio oxigenado…rubio oxigenado ¬U¬-_

_-maldito teme eres una MOLESTIA-grito desesperado Naruto-_

_-hey ese es mi rol esas son mis palabras dobe-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miro-_

_-U_U' verdad bien en que estábamos… azabache tonto…azabache feo…azabache GAY-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-_

_-gay tu abuela-gruño el peli negro-_

_-a mi abuela la respetas bestia-_

_-ni si quiera tienes-_

_-profundo odio por siempre-susurro Naruto mientras se iba a una esquina y una aurita negra lo rodeaba mientras lágrimas salían chorros de sus ojos-_

_-chicos-apareció alguien en un gran puff…si el mismo Kakashi-sensei- Konichiwa… ¿Naruto?-el chico miro a su sensei con ojos de carnerito degollado haciendo que a su sensei le saliera una gotita al estilo anime en el cuello el rubio luego dirigió su mirada a Sasuke y lo miro mal, haciendo que a Sasuke le apareciera su tic en su ojo-_

_-sensei por cierto ha llegado tarde ToT-dijo Naruto mientras se seguía balanceando-_

_– "¿en serio Kami-sama?" pensó el peliblanco- por cierto falta alguien_

_-Sakura-susurro el pelinegro mientras miraba mal a Naruto que se balanceaba de acá para allá llorando-_

_- o.o ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Kakashi entonces Sasuke hizo un ademan con su cabeza y vio ahí a su pequeña Sakura en los brazos de Uchiha- no es momento para tus pervertidas manos Ò.Ó deja a mi hija tranquila_

_-¬¬' –Sasuke lo miro mal mientras le salía una gotita a lo estilo anime_

_-pues señor desangro nasal usted no es el indicado nasal adicto a libros PORNO *V*-grito Naruto señalándolo como si hubiera ganado el mejor premio del mundo mientras Sasuke lo miraba agradecido-_

_-uh…en fin quieres por favor…SOLTAR A MI NIÑA NO LE MALOGRES E INFECTES SU CABEZA GRRR-grito su sensei mientras a Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron con una gotita a lo anime x)-_

_-por si acaso… y por si no se ha dado cuenta… esta desmayada-dijo Sasuke con voz tétrica haciendo que Kakashi mirara al fin a bajo y era cierto-_

_-O0O… ^^U pues mi querido alumno comprenderás…_

_-¿porque Sakura le tiene repugnancia a la sangre?-pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos y yendo al grano miro a su sensei con mirada a lo Uchiha… si esas...esas malditas miradas penetrantes de los Uchihas [desangro nasal]… que los caracterizaban esas que te helaban, Kakashi al ver esa mirada sudo frio y miro a todos lados como pidiendo ayuda- responda-gruño el pequeño Uchiha_

_-etto…etto… O.O- "¿Qué hago?" pensó el hijo del colmillo blanco sin encontrar salida "algún día llegaría este día, tendrían que enterarse tarde temprano" soltó un fuerte suspiro- _

_-HABLE-Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron con miradas matadoras haciendo que su sensei mirara a todos lados, asustado-_

_-Sakura ha perdido a sus padres-dijo Kakashi mirando con tristeza a su alumna entonces Naruto dejo caer su boca hasta el piso y ver con tristeza a Sakura que seguía desmayada sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras Sasuke la apretaba un poco pasándole un poco de su calidez "hmp pobre molestia" dijo Sasuke bueno Sakura era una persona allegada a él era como su mejor amiga su hermanita menor aunque él no lo admitiera Naruto y su sensei era muy importantes para el -_

_-molestia- susurro desconcertado el chico azabache la miro con tristeza pero algo que nunca pudo pensar se apareció "me debe entender ahora"-_

_-Sakura-chan-susurro el rubio mirando a su amiga- ¿Cómo paso?_

_-como ustedes saben ellos son jounin del clan Haruno con una mente que nunca olvida-empezó narrando-_

_-sí, sí, sabemos que con computadoras andando y tienen memoria expansible por eso Sakura chan es muy inteligente-dijo Naruto mientras que su sensei lo fulminaba con la mirada-_

_-me dejas continuar... ¬¬-_

_-eUe gomen, gomen continúe-dijo Naruto poniendo cara de suma seriedad que casi nadie se la trago-_

_-Bueno el Raikage los necesitaba porque ellos nunca olvidan...cállate Naruto no interrumpas...bueno el Kage necesitaba información sobre la guerra pasada sobre un medicamento único que tenían los Haruno ellos aceptaron gustosos como todo buen Haruno-dijo mirando con ternura a su querida alumna "hmp" bueno ya sabemos de donde proviene ese sonido- nunca negaran nada, partieron llevando a su hija con ellos pues la necesitaban para darle unas cuantas clases y los observara y aprendiera los jutsus, como llevaban una medicina ultra secreta de su clan fueron asaltados por Akatsuki ellos hicieron todo porque la sagrada curación no cayera en sus manos si no serían invencibles y no permitirían eso pero la madre de Sakura no podía combatir y al mismo mirar a su hija así que su padre también no podía porque también miraba a su hija, los dos la encerraron en una burbuja de chacra donde pusieron todo su poder sabiendo que no sobrevivirían pues los Akatsuki eran 4, ella vio como mataban a sus padres unos era sanguinario y mato a sus padres haciéndolos desangrar Sakura al ver esto se quedó con esa fobia pero sus padres dieron todo...hasta su vida una muerte honorable para una ninja morir en campo de batalla-soltó un suspiro- Sakura pidió que no dijéramos nada porque no quería que la mirasen con pena o lastima quería valerse por sí misma pero no recuerda nada de ese momento solo sabe que sus padres murieron pero su subconsciente ahora le tiene asco a la sangre, cuando al encontramos estaba aún en la burbuja de chacra desmayada tuvimos que hacer que la Hokage la sacara pues nosotros nos electrocutábamos al tocar ese burbuja pues ellos tiene un alto control de su chacra como ya han visto_

_-joder-dijo Naruto-todos somos huérfanos-Sasuke lo miro y asintió tenía razón-por algo somos equipo y nos entendemos aunque seamos huérfanos de distintas formas_

_-hmp-_

-Fin del flashback-

-hmp-fue lo único que sus labios articularon al recordar- molestia, mota rosada-susurro inconscientemente-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notas del autor:

Karin u.u algún día te darás cuenta que Suigetsu te quiere 1313

Juugo muy asertivo xD

Sasuke estuvo chistoso x) me lo imagine y me reí como Down

El Ooc de los Haruno se me ocurrió en clase de Historia escuchando de la venida de los españoles acá a mi país al Perú que lindo que presto atención w

¿Qué es lo que ocultan Konan, Pain y Madara?

¿Adivinaron quién es el tercero que rompió el jutsu que acompaña al resto de los Akatsuki?

¿Habrá sushi para la cena?

¿Qué trama Madara?

Esperen a la según parte de Planes

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	5. Capitulo II: Planes parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

_**Capitulo II: "Planes"**_

-hmp-fue lo único que sus labios articularon al recordar- molestia mota rosada-susurro inconscientemente mientras era escuchado por una peli morada que sonrió el chico bufó-

-¿aun sigues queriendo matar a tu aldea?-pregunto Jugo "impertinente" pensó Sasuke-

-hmp-fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro-

-en verdad ese necesario un diccionario, Sasuke únete a una comunidad normal que habla como personas civilizadas-dijo Suigetsu-

-entonces no te incluyas pescado con piernas-dijo Karin riéndose en la cara de su compañero-

-tsk, tu tampoco zanahoria andante-dijo Suigetsu haciendo que los dos se miraran con rayitos en los ojos "Porque algo me dice que terminaran juntos" pensó Jugo-

-cállense-gruño el azabache todos se callaron-¿Cuáles son las siguientes ordenes?

-aún no hay-dijo Nagato parándose-esperamos a la reunión de las cinco naciones-

-¿reunión? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto el portador del Sharingan-

-dentro de dos semanas estarán los líderes de las aldeas escondidas-dijo Konan con su voz suave pero en manteniéndose prepotente ganándose el respeto de todo el mundo-

-bien atacaremos ahí en ese momento no quiero que nadie intervenga-dijo aclarando ese tema el Uchiha-

-bien-dijo una voz que se apareció detrás de Sasuke era Madara-Sasuke veo que ya te has enterado bien pues el plan ya lo has ideado solo ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriéndole hipócritamente Sasuke solo asintió chistando-

-hmp-

-veo que ya hicieron el jutsu pero no era más ¿adelante? ¿Tiene suficiente chacra?-pregunto Madara directamente a Nagato-

-él hizo todo no sé como pero lo hizo-dijo Nagato, Sasuke seguía sin entender de qué puercos hablaban -

-fuerza de voluntad-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el chico que estaba al lado del pelirrojo-

-hmp- "me recuerda al dobe" Sasuke agito su cabeza fastidiado ¿acaso era el día de los recuerdos?-

-bien se volvieron a reunir-sonrió Madara pensando en la utilidad que le daría al nuevo miembro-

-vuelvo a cederte el puesto tu eres el líder y fundador de esta organización-dijo Nagato haciendo que Sasuke abriera la boca pero la cerrara de golpe mordiéndose la lengua uno por cerrar la boca de frente y dos por no preguntar-

-no, ese es tu puesto Nagato-corrigió el peli anaranjado el líder original-

-no yo no puedo aceptarlo, tsk solo tómalo quieres-dijo ocultando un leve sonrojo entre sus cabellos rojizos haciendo que Konan la única que lo noto sonriera con ternura y el líder que sonrió-

-bien, que caprichoso que te has vuelto antes eras un corazón de pollo-dijo riéndose mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojizos revolviéndolos mientras le otro gruñía-

-ya extrañaba eso-susurro la peli morada-

-pues me alegra no ser único en especie con tener el pelo anaranjado ¿Jugo?-dijo mientras reía y Konan le dirigía una sonrisa disimulada, el chico le guiño un ojo-

-cierto-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa al líder-

-luego tendrán su recuentro chicos, la fase dos de su magnífico plan que nos benefició a todos claro está, está completo-dijo el viejo Uchiha hipócritamente [inner: viejo ¿viejo? Iio: hmp]

-ci**ert**o-salió Zetsu de la nada haciendo que Karin pusiera una cara de asco y a todo el mundo les recorriera una corriente-p**ero** su…-noto la mirada penetrante de Sasuke curiosa y de Nagato haciéndolo callar aun no era el momento-aún no se **ha dado cuenta** del gran poder **que tiene pero controla** un jutsu **gracias a eso**

-espero poder ver ese jutsu suyo-susurro con admiración Konan mientras Nagato sonreía un poco-

-bueno pues Madara yo doy las ordenes de nuevo esta es mi organización aunque Nagato debería ser el líder-dijo el chico posando la mano en el hombro de su amigo que simplemente bajo la mirada-

-tú eres el líder-dijo el chico mientras se zafaba de la mano de su amigo-

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-pregunto Madara-

-**ellos partirán** también a **la reunión **de los Kages-aseguro Zetsu-

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto el joven Uchiha-

-**los de Konoha**-hablo filosamente la parte negra de Zetsu mientras Karin miraba con asco a esa cosa-**Konoha ya ha** sido rebajada **pueden ir** los espías desde ahora-

-bien hecho, ahora los dos podrán ir-dijo refiriéndose a Konan y a Nagato a la primera se le iluminaron los ojos-deben hacerlo con suma discreción además todavía no está consciente del gran poder que posee

-hmp-dijo su típico monosílabo-

-parece que eres muy famoso Sasuke-dijo irónicamente Madara-las noticias corren como el agua

-nosotros iremos queremos al Kyubi-dijo Nagato- y por otros motivos-Madara les sonrió falsamente ya que tenía un plan el gran poder de ese humano seria para el para nadie más-

-no se metan ni interfieran en lo que no es asunto suyo-dijo fríamente Sasuke mirando retadoramente a Nagato que solo lo miro mal-

-jajaja bien, suerte-dijo antes de desaparecer tele transportándose Madara-

-hmp-[ya saben quién es u.u]

-así que Sasuke Uchiha-susurro zorrunamente el líder de Akatsuki mientras miraba a Sasuke escaneándolo de mirada de arriba hacia abajo-es más alto que Itachi

-el murió-susurro Konan como dolida pero lo supo ocultar-

-tsk-chisto con dolor Sasuke ahora se acordaba porque mataría a Konoha su Sharingan se activó inconscientemente pero solo con dos comillas-

-Sasuke-kun y Taka tiene que llevarnos mejor dicho escoltarnos a la guarida pues estamos débiles por el momento somos un blanco fácil-dijo Konan, Karin tuvo un serio tic en la ceja al escuchar el "kun" como se atrevía a tomarse esas confianzas "zorra morada" pensó Karin mientras ametrallaba mentalmente a Konan que se dio cuenta y sonrió felinamente, haciendo que Karin se agazapara para saltar en su encima-

-grrr-gruño Karin mientras Suigetsu al cogía de un brazo para que no se abalanzara encima de la rara morada y sexy sobre todo bueno al menos eso era lo que pensaba el ojimorado-suéltame-gruño mientras se sacudía-

-basta Karin-gruño Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Konan que miro de reojo a la pelirroja que la miraba como una esquizofrénica-

-bien pues llévanos Sasuke-kun-dijo haciendo un énfasis en el "kun"-

-ah suéltame pescado con patas que muere en este instante esa regalada-grito Karin mientras le pegaba buenas patadas a Suigetsu que la miraba con cara de autosuficiencia-

-controla a tu subordinada-dijo Nagato molesto por lo que había dicho la pelirroja, si no fuera por órdenes de Madara ya hubiera matado a esos cuatro ojos-

-por **cierto Kabuto** ha sido capturado será **utilizado a nuestro** beneficio-dijo Zetsu- está **tratando d**e revivir a algunos miembros y a salvar **algunos de mortales** heridas con mi ayuda, líder

-bien iré a supervisar eso-dijo el líder renombrado-

-tu adelántate Sasuke yo controlo a estos dos-dijo Jugo mientras miraba la escena divertido pero con seriedad a su líder-

-hmp-[traducción: si, hay este idioma Uchiha u.u]-

-vamos-dijo el líder mientras comenzaban a saltar de árbol en árbol mientras sus compañeros y Sasuke le seguían el paso mientras el resto del equipo Taka se quedaba -

-déjame maldito con dientes de piraña-dijo revolviéndose de los brazos de Suigetsu pero sintiendo una calidad sensación en su pecho que la hizo ponerse más nerviosa-

-deja de moverte así-dijo Suigetsu con voz ronca pues la chica había estado chocando su cadera contra su pelvis sin darse cuenta eso puso al chico con los pelos erizados y se estaba excitando-joder Karin deja de moverte tanto-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto molesta y nerviosa-esa zorra morada seguro ya está violando a mi indefenso Sasuke-kun T.T#-dijo mientras se revolvía más chocando más contra la pelvis de Suigetsu que gruño nuevamente-

-maldita sea eres un jodida pelirroja ¿te lo han dicho?-mientras Karin seguía buscando salida entre sus brazos-

-ah te odio pescado apestoso-chillo desesperada-

-ya puedes soltarla Suigetsu, Sasuke se fue hace rato-dijo Jugo riendo mientras sus compañeros se separaron rápidamente con si fueran pestes contagiosas-

-ah maldito espadachín de quinta me hiciste perder el tiempo, seguro ya lo violo T.T ah-grito molesta-

-me pone a mil esa chica peli morada-dijo Suigetsu-

-no tú también-dijo Karin molesta-

- ¿de qué hablas?-pregunto confundido el chico-

-tsk-chisto molesta la chica mientras Jugo la miraba divertido-

-quien entiende a las mujeres…-dijo suspirando con una sonrisa Suigetsu-

-el único que es hombre acá es Jugo-dijo Karin-y tú eres una anomalía de la naturaleza-

-¿Quién dijo que tú eres mujer?...es más que obvio que eres un travesti-dijo el chico tiburón sonriendo de medio lado-

-te hare sushi maldito pescado pervertido-dijo Karin corriendo en su tras-

-luego Karin tenemos que ir con Sasuke a nos veremos en problemas-dijo Jugo con gentileza los chicos se detuvieron y se miraron entre si y se separaron rápidamente-

-cierto además la zorra morada debe estar en su tras grrr-entonces Karin sin pensarlo comenzó a saltar adentrándose en el bosque seguía de sus compañeros-

-Con Los Otros Akatsuki-

-¿Quién es el portador del poder ese? ¿Qué relación tiene con Nagato y Konan?-pregunto Sasuke-

-Luego te enteraras por el momento confórmate con lo que sabes además tu solo quieres venganza el resto es información clasificada-dijo Nagato-

-tranquilo Sasuke te enteraras poco a poco te caerá como balde en la cabeza-dijo Madara mientras le hacía señas a Zetsu que asintió y se desapareció-también saldrán a la reunión se han enterado que tu iras

-hmp-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Y bien ¿? Les gusto ¿? Gracias por sus grandes y maravillosos comentarios de verdad que después de un año largo de vaganza eterna estoy aquí eh de presentarme soy Gumii-Chan no, no es mi nombre es Vivi soy del Perú tengo 14 años con una gran ilusión de hacer un fic de la mejor pareja del mundo ficción ¿has visto ya si hay capítulos de Naruto nuevos? –Baba-

Inner: parece drogada

¿Vuelta tú?

Inner: si y aburres por cierto

Sin vida hmp

Inner: ne Vivi-chan no te molestes prometo no volver a violar a Neji-kun

No lo pervertiste-dijo con voz tétrica-

Inner: y no sabes cuan gustoso fue

Contigo ni de percedes

Inner: Jo celosa

Bueno deja hablo

No saben cuánta razón tiene Juugo 1313 xD

Sasuke no sabes nada aun

Kabuto ha sido secuestrado

Nagato ha sobrevivido la pregunta del millón es:

¿Cómo sobrevivió?

¿Adivinaron quién es el tercer acompañante?

¿Cuáles son los planes?

¿El bale de agua fría estará muy helada?

¿algún día acabara la eterna pelea de Karin y Suigetsu?

Esperen al tercer capítulo "Dolor y Amor"

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	6. Capitulo III: Dolor y Amor

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capitulo III:**

"**Dolor y Amor"**

-Naruto abre la puerta-se escuchaba desde a fuera el rubio perezosamente abrió los ojos-

-¿eh?-aun adormilado-

-Naruto abre la puerta SHANARO –entonces, Naruto vio la puerta y abrió los ojos como platos "Sakura-chan…puerta…shanaro" fue lo que su mente proceso lentamente entonces su boca se abrió-

-Sakura-dijo tétricamente y se levantó como sea enredándose con su manta regalada por la peli rosa que ahora estaba por romper su puerta "T.T", corrió como pudo y abrió la puerta-Sakura-chan Hallo-

-o/o Naruto estas…con bóxer-titubeo la peli rosa sonrojada mirando sus bóxer anaranjados-

-¿eh?-el rubio sin entender-

-entra a la casa quieres que todo el mundo te vea así-dijo empujándolo sin saber porque le molesto que otras personas lo vieron así-

-¿eh?... acaso estas celosa-dijo Naruto moviendo las cejas con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras el rostro de la Kunoichi se pintaba de colores-me quieres solo para ti-dijo seductoramente-

-¿ah?...etto…etto… ¿Qué?...no…no seas estúpido baka es que no vez que asustas a la gente con esa cara y lagañas-dijo frenéticamente mientras hacía parecer que su sonrojo fuera de furia-

-ah-"tonto como puedes creer que ella está enamorado de ti" pensó el rubio- que mala que eres Sakura-chan-se quejó ocultando su tristeza-

-neee…a ya me acorde para que vine… te invito a comer rameen ¿vienes?-pregunto Sakura-

-claro Sakura-chan pasa, mientras me cambio-dijo Naruto feliz por la invitación de la chica, era raro que ella se lo propusiera generalmente Kakashi o Naruto o Sai eran los que invitaban hasta Yamato pero ella eso era único-

-hai-dijo pasando mientras Naruto iba en su tras Sakura, vestía un vestido blanco de algodón pegado a su cuerpo enmarcándolo dando a notar sus pechos pues el cuello le llegada hasta el principio del busto en el nacimiento de sus dos senos había unas tiritas amarradas en un nudo las mangas estaban caída en sus hombros no llevaba la banda ninja esta era reemplazada por una cinta rosada pastel y para terminar en el final de su busto una cinta plateada con un gran moño envolvía su pequeña y frágil cintura calzaba unos balerinas blancas con cerezos decorados, Naruto la miraba embobado y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que miraba como Sakura contoneaba a la cintura, ella se había dado cuenta y estaba todo sonrojada, de impulso Naruto la agarro de la cintura y eso a la chica la pues muy nerviosa -

-te vez hermosa con ese vestido-dijo Naruto apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-

-Naruto…-susurro la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, cómoda por la calidez del chico-oiie tienes que cambiarte no puedes salir así

-claro-dijo el chico separándose de la chica sintiéndose vacío-

-te espero-susurro ella sintiendo el mismo vacío, pero no se habían dado cuenta que cierta azabache miraba con dolor la escena desde que se despertó dispuesta a prepararle el desayuno a Naruto, como agradecimiento de su hospitalidad, pero lo que se encontró no era nada planeado fue ver lo estocada más dolorosa para su corazón Naruto primero mirando embobado a su compañeras que era hermosa, primera estocada la verdad que ella quería irse huir no ver mas no seguir con ese martirio para sus sentimientos, luego ver como el chico de sus sueños envolvía en sus brazos la cintura de la chica, segunda estocada una lagrima recorrió su mejilla pero seguía sin moverse sus piernas estaban paralizadas, el chico apoyo su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, tercera estocada su corazón latía débilmente la pelinegra lloraba calladamente observando con dolor la escena, que siempre soñó con él-

-no tardo-dijo el chico, Hinata al darse cuenta que el chico venia decidió correr a al baño del cuarto del rubio rogando porque el chico no la viera, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas bruscamente, escucho como la puerta se abría unos pasos luego cajones se abrían- joder no tengo ropa limpia- la chica al escuchar como el chico hacia un berrinche- eso me pase por no escuchar a Hina-chan, ella me dijo "lava tu ropa"-dijo en voz alta reprendiéndose, olvidando que la chica se había quedado a dormir en su casa pero eso estaba más que obvio, por otras parte en el baño Hinata reía levemente un Naruto fue lo que sus labios articularon mientras se sonrojaba al acodarse de ese momento cuando vio la gran pila de ropa sucia, quiso salir y tomar valor y decirle "estoy aquí Naruto-kun " pero cuando salió -

-desnudo-fue lo que susurro la chica al ver a su amigo desnudo lo vio como dios lo trajo al mundo una oleada de calor se apodero de sus mejillas, sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder-

-¿Quién es?-volteo el chico dejándole ver a la chica su mayor orgullo, se había puesto en posición de ataque y la chica iba morir por un desangro nasal-salga de ahí o me forzare a sacarlo a patadas-grito el chico cambiando de pose de manos, la chica estaba más que impresionada veía al chico de sus sueños desnudo frente a ella en poses defensivas para ser ciertos era una imagen agresivamente sexy y ella no era de piedra tenía 15 años sus hormonas estaban despierta y verlo así había que ha hecho que la chica sintiera una calidez bajo su vientre y se sonrojaba por los pensamientos que tenía-

-por dios-susurro mientras notaba que algo caliente bajaba de su nariz, estaba completamente roja e hiperventilada-

-¿Quién dijo eso?-dijo Naruto, sin darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, se volteó y vio a la chica con la nariz que parecía estar rota porque le bajaba sangre y estaba roja muy roja- Hinata que te ha pasado estas roja ¿te has caído de cara o te has golpeado tu rostro?-pregunto el chico sin darse cuenta de desnudez acercándose a la chica tocando su rostro-

-Naruto-kun estas…estas…-entonces la chica se desmayó en los brazos del chico-

-de nuevo, eh matada a Hina-chan T.T … SAKURA-CHAN-grito entonces al toque se escuchó un portazo entrando una peli rosa-mate a Hina-chan

-¿eh?-fue lo único formulo hasta ver la escena Hinata con un polo de Naruto, el dueño de la camiseta desnudo abrazando a una chica sonrosada-yo…yo…no sabía…que Hinata era tu…tu no…no...Novia-dijo la chica al darse cuenta del error que había cometido coqueteándole a un chico con novia se había aprovechado del cariño fraternal que le tenía Naruto, ahora todo encajaba, seguro que después de la pelea con Pain donde Hinata había declarado su amor hacia el jinchuriki él le había correspondido, ella había comenzado a sentir cosas muy tarde-gomen Hinata-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo con los ojos cristalizados una mano encima de su corazón que estaba destruido-

-Sakura-chan… ¿novia?-dijo mirando Naruto a la chica inconsciente en sus brazos-ella como cree Hinata va ser mi novia…como le puedo demostrar que desde que tengo uso de razón la amo-dijo con la mirada perdida, pero Hinata había oído lo dicho por el rubio y un nudo en su estómago se formó-

-ve por ella-dijo con todo el dolor del mundo Hinata mientras dejaba que su amor de su vida se valla, "si lo amas déjalo ir, si te ama volverá" fue lo único que paso en su mente-

-yo no sé pero lo siento-dijo Naruto antes de ir salir corriendo-

-NARUTO-grito Hinata el chico volteo y la miro raro- estas desnudo

-O.O ¿en serio? T.T ¿Cómo me pasa esto solo a mí?-dijo mientras Hinata se tapaba el rostro mientras se ría del nuevo berrinche que hacía el amor de su vida-¿Por qué Kami-sama?-dijo mientras se ponía rápido lo primero que encontró unos pantalones negros y una playera sin mangas blanca y luego salir corriendo mientras la chica de ojos perlas se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar las piernas le fallaron se apoyó contra la pared y se resbalo en ella se abrazó a sí misma-

-Naruto cuando te darás cuentas que te amo desde siempre-fue lo único que dijo mientras lloraba fuertemente –

Por otro lado de Konoha:

-fui tan tonta al creer que Naruto después de una vida de rechazos me seguiría amando-dijo entre sollozos la ojí-jade mientras corría a ciegas por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos "tonta" fue lo único que repetía su mente pero un obstáculo la hizo parar se había chocado contra alguien y caía de trasero-yo…lo…lo siento iba distraída-dijo avergonzada subió la mirada y se encontró con el orgulloso Hyuga que le tendía la mano ella sin pensarlo la agarro y el chico la ayudo a pararse- gracias Neji

-¿Por qué venias llorando?-pregunto Neji mirando a la chica de arriba para abajo la chica al sentirse observada se cohibió-

-etto…etto… porque soy una ilusa…-dijo con un gran suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, Neji al verla se acercó a ella y la miro a los ojos, la chica lo miro con los ojos húmedos, se sentía nerviosa ante su mirada del chico pero le tenía confianza después de todo ella había trabajado en una misión de rango A con el de búsqueda ella lo escoltaba mientras él utilizaba su Byakugan, después de eso podía decirse que había confianza de amigos-

-¿ilusa?-pregunto el Hyuga levantando una ceja-

-si…es…Naruto-dijo la chica mientras miraba al chico, y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al recordar lo que había pasado, Neji sin saberlo porque le limpio las lágrimas con su mano-Neji…

-alguien que te quiere nunca te hará llorar-dijo Neji mirándola a los ojos, Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar "joder otro cubito de hielo lindo" pensó el Inner de Sakura-

-ya ni sé que pensar Neji-dijo apartando la mirada del chico bajándola al piso mientras lagrimas bajaban como cascada-joder este maldito sentimiento malditas hormonas

-es tu corazón el que debe mandar no debes pensarlo mucho-fue lo que dijo cambiando su tono frio y consejero a uno más fraternal y suave algo irreconocible para el cubito de hielo Hyuga-

-pero si cometo una imprudencia Neji hablamos de tu prima-dijo Sakura, el chico al oír el nombre de su prima quedo a cuadros-

-¿Cómo dijiste?-pregunto el chico, Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

-¿dije Hinata?... no de que hablo etto… no me refiero Atanih-chan…si eso-dijo ella mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de una salida-

-Sakura no me mientas-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo sin darse cuenta su corazón sufría muchos cambios "¿esto es crecer?" Se preguntó mentalmente-

-no te miento Neji-dijo apartando su mirada-

-mírame a los ojos y dilo-dijo el chico cogiéndola de las muñecas acercándola hacia él haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la cara de la chica traspasándola haciendo que la chica suspirara-

-creo que Hinata sale con Naruto yo no sé no quiero pensar apresuradamente o no se abre malentendido la situación-dijo tratando de solucionar las cosas y también explicárselo a sí misma-no lo sé

-bueno Hinata está enamorada de Naruto y ¿tu?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos sin soltarla-

-no lo sé…Neji mi corazón está confundido no sé qué pensar-dijo la chica nerviosa-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-dijo el chico desorientado y eso dejo una duda y sintió una presión en su pecho-¿estás confundida?-

-me temo que sí, creo que debo distraerme y dejar de pensar como una colegiala que fantasía con un príncipe azul de brillante armadura-dijo Sakura con nostalgia- los cuentos de hada no existen pero no me cabe en la cabeza-gruño frustrada-

-a lo mejor están más cerca de lo que crees-dijo inconscientemente al darse cuenta de lo dicho se sonrojo inmediato sin saber la razón-

-¿Cómo sabes eso tú?-pregunto ella subiendo la mirada-

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito alguien más exactamente un rubio, haciendo que la hacía mirara a otro lado Neji no era ciego y se dio cuenta de la situación rápida mente, como Naruto venía con los pasadores desatados cayéndose por culpa de esto, la chica al darse cuenta le salió una gotita al estilo anime mientras Neji bufaba- T.T malditos pasadores

-Naruto-susurraron los dos decepcionados-

-baka-susurro Neji-

-hola Don arrogancia… Sakura-chan-la chica lo miro-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura al rubio-

-etto...yo venía...

-¿Y Hinata?-pregunto Neji haciendo que Naruto tomara consciencia de lo sucedido-

-en mi casa-susurro decepcionado de si ¿en verdad era tan lento?-

-en tu casa-ladro como si botara acido el primo de la chica-

-¿está bien?... ¿Cómo la pudiste dejar sola en este momento?...-pregunto Sakura, pero los chicos dejaron su pelea para mirar a la chica como un bicho raro-¿Qué?

-nada-dijeron los chicos para no dejarse en descubierto, ¿Cómo era posible que ella se molestara porque el chico que ama haiga dejado a su rival en este sentimiento?... ¿estaba drogada? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza?-

-SHANARO responde Naruto ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla en ese estado? Y tú se supones que eres su primo ¿qué haces acá?-grito enfurecida le preocupaba su mejor amiga ojiperla pero sabía a qué venía Naruto y ella aún no estaba lista tenía que pensar todo además aun había una herida en su corazón muy profunda que aún no cicatrizaba y siempre estaría ahí...Sasuke su ex-compañero su casi verdugo-

-ella lo quiso así-aclaro Naruto-

-me debe odiar-susurro entre dientes Sakura-

-te acompaño Sakura-dijo Neji posándose en su lado dejando de lado a Naruto, que miraba sin entender aun la situación-

-esto debo hacerlo sola es por el bien de las dos-dijo Sakura antes de desaparecer en humo-

-quieres explicarme...-gruño Neji cogiendo del cuello a Naruto-

-pues veras... érase una vez en una aldea oculta entre las hojas, llamada Konoha por cierto... muy lindo nombre Konoha aunque raro-empezó con voz de narrador el zorruno mientras a Neji tenía un tic en el ojo-nació un chico muy guapo y rubio con una maldición...

-pará quieres pará antes de que te asesine-gruño Neji-

-No~ aun no cometas esa infamia por favor debo ser Hokage y tener muchos Narutitos y muchas Sakuritas-rogo Naruto llorando a cascada libre-

- te vas a quedar sin hijos si no te cayas ahora-rugió el chico con coleta-

- me cayó simplemente porque soy un lacayo no porque tú me lo dices entiendes afeminado-sin pensarlo lo dijo pero salió corriendo al ver el aura asesina que recorría al castaño y sus ojos botaban fuego figurativamente pero es lo que veía-

-muere-fue lo que dijo antes de salir detrás del rubio que salía y lloraba como Magdalena contratada y pagada-

-no me MATES snif, snif, snif aun soy muy joven y hermoso para morir T.T –decía mientras corría mejor dicho gritaba y toda la gente miraba y negaba con la cabeza como ese desastre pudo haberlos salvado-

-NARUTO-se escuchó un grito furibundo en toda la aldea-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

¿Se merece comentarios? … iia sé que aburre pero comprendan que es apenas el inicio de un interesante SasuSaku les juro que no se esperan nada de lo que se viene en los siguientes capítulos comenzara la interesante a partir del capítulo 5 y no se preocupen iia se acerca ese día tan sagrado: D al menos espero que me reciban con una calurosa bienvenida

Inner: capítulo5 Ummmm el título es "Decisión" aún falta mucho

¬_¬ Gracias por el apoyo

Inner: de nada

Largo

Inner: T.T no me botas prometo ser niña buena *0*

Ujum y yo soy la Hokage

Inner: *w* oh ¿en serio?

Baka

Inner: gracias dobe

Calla baka

Bueno deja hablo

Naruto está idiota

Sakura no sabe que pensar

Neji está sin saber que hacer

Hinata está decidida a dejarlo ir

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante?

¿Qué hará Naruto?

¿Qué consecuencias traerá la decisión de Hinata?

¿Neji matara a Naruto?

¿Algún día habrá Narutitos y Sakuritas?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TVT

Esperen al tercer capítulo "Dolor y Amor" la segunda parte

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	7. Capitulo III: Dolor y Amor parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capitulo III [parte2]**

"**Dolor y Amor"**

**o**

- me cayó simplemente porque soy un lacayo no porque tú me lo dices entiendes afeminado-sin pensarlo lo dijo pero salió corriendo al ver el aura asesina que recorría al castaño y sus ojos botaban fuego figurativamente pero es lo que veía-

-muere-fue lo que dijo antes de salir detrás del rubio que salía y lloraba como Magdalena contratada y pagada-

-no me MATES snif, snif, snif aun soy muy joven y hermoso para morir T.T –decía mientras corría mejor dicho gritaba y toda la gente miraba y negaba con la cabeza ¿cómo ese desastre pudo haberlos salvado?-

-NARUTO-se escuchó un grito furibundo en toda la aldea-

**Por otro lado de la aldea:**

-Naruto-resonó como eco en la aldea-

-ya comenzaron-susurro Sakura mientras corría a la casa de Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y rogaba que Hinata no haiga hecho algo estúpido o peor... no, no iba a pensar en lo peor pero de seguro la odiaba por robarle Naruto-tsk- dijo estaba al borde de la culpa, que la consumía poco a poco bueno ella creía que Naruto y Hinata salían, y ella era la otra "estúpida, estúpida" fue lo único que pensó ella

-fui una tonta-dijo mientras utilizaba su chacra y lo concentraba en sus pies para poder correr a más velocidad pero justo cuando llego, vio la puerta abierta al coger la manilla fue jalada para adentro era Hinata saliendo, Sakura al mirarla la vio con una gran tristeza profunda-haz de odiarme aborrecerme...-Hinata te estaba buscando por todos sitios…yo…tonta fui una tonta…un ESTUPIDA-fue lo único que dijo antes dejarse llorar

-no Sakura eres como mi hermana ningún chico puede reemplazarte te acuerdas hay miles de peces en el mar pero no una amiga como tú-dijo sonriendo pero esa chica que se hacía llamar Hinata no era ella sus ojos estaban rojas temblaba parecía un cachorro abandonado y Sakura sentía lastima por ella misma ¿Cómo puedo robarle a Hinata algo tan preciado como el amor de su vida?, Hinata al ver esa reacción no entendió pero como buena amiga la abrazo aunque debería ser al revés-

-debes odiarme Hinata yo fui una ilusa yo creí... ¿qué haces?-pregunto la rosada debería odiarla pegarle gritarle injurias-

-oh discúlpame Sakura-san no era mi intención faltarte el respeto-dijo tímidamente creyendo lo mismo que Sakura pero al ver la cara de su amiga entendió todo-Sakura tú no has hecho nada no es tu culpa-susurro Hinata tratándole de sonreír pero solo se formó una mueca parecida a una muy diminuta y triste sonrisa-

-claro que es mi culpa si yo no hubiera ha ilusionado a Naruto lo peor es que creo que cometí el mayor error de mi vida enamorándome de él-Hinata abrió los ojos "ella le corresponde" fue lo único que pensó mientras lagrimas más fuertes brotaban de sus perlados ojos- además de traicionarte a ti estoy rompiendo una promesa que le hice...

-es el momento que avances –susurro Hinata "tonta" pensó regañándose a sí misma pero no podía ser egoísta, Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura y ella de él, entonces ella no podía impedirlo además ellos tenían historia y Naruto le había confesado que amaba a Sakura no dudaría en dar su vida por ella y por mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro y, no la culpaba era hermosa un hermoso rostro marfileño unos ojos jades esmeraldas hipnotizantes unas piernas torneadas y largas unos una delantera normal pero lo mejor de ella era su personalidad explosiva pero tierna ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?-

-no lo sé, yo no quiero hacerte daño Hinata-susurro Sakura abrazando a su amiga-ódiame…

-no tengo motivos...

-pero Naruto...

-tú no lo obligaste a nada además el té amaba desde siempre-dijo Hinata sonriéndole-

-sí pero no es justo...yo me siento horrible no es justo para ti-dijo Sakura gruñendo molesta consigo misma y con Hinata por no molestarse o aborrecerle-además para avanzar debo cerrar mi pasado…-dijo con nostalgia mirando al horizonte-

-¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?-dijo Hinata con nostalgia sonriéndole-tu puedes rehacerte un futuro cerrando ya si quieres tu pasado

-eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener Hinata-dijo abrazando a su amiga Hinata le correspondía-eres la mejor persona del mundo-dijo Sakura-te mereces a Naruto…después de todo te sacrificaste por él en la pelea

-yo lo hice porque quise porque lo amo-dijo Hinata-nadie me obligo o algo por el estilo

-entonces tu deberías estar con el-dijo al borde la histeria-

-estas molesta por algo que era inevitable Sakura-san-dijo Hinata sabiendo que Naruto se había fijado en la peli rosa desde que tenían uso de razón ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos el destino los quería juntos por eso estaba pasando lo que estaba pasando, Naruto amaba a Sakura y Sakura amaba a Naruto ¿Quién era ella para ponerse en medio?-

-tú eres demasiado para mí no es justo que seas mi amiga…-Sakura se quedó mirando por un rato a la pelinegra y sonrió de lado-Hinata yo no estaré con Naruto no lo amare tratare de olvidarlo de no mirarlo amas que aun hermano hasta que tu encuentras al amor de tu vida-dijo Sakura sonriéndole cálidamente-

-¿Qué?-dijo Hinata-ni que tú debas estar con él…no…

-no mientras tú no tengas a nadie no quiero que sufras por mí-dijo con ternura-al menos así dejaras que mi consciencia este tranquila, además que después de una vida de rechazos yo también merezco que Naruto me rechace…te lo juro-dijo poniendo su dedo arriba con el puño cerrado al estilo Gai-sensei y con la misma sonrisa-

-ahora si te odio por cometer una estupidez-dijo Hinata mientras Sakura se reía-

-Sakura-chan-se escuchó-

-además de Naruto que me llame así esta Konohamaru –volteo y vio a una grande Konohamaru que le sonreía además de ver a Naruto como hermano él veía a Sakura como su hermana mayor y amiga-

-Sakura-dijo atrás Moegui-

-aquí estas necesito tu ayuda-dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración debido a que había venido corriendo-mira-dijo mostrando sus manos blancas manchadas con sangre seca y algunos rasguños Sakura lo miro bien sus ropas rasgadas el cabello desordenado, rasguños en su cara-

-se le volvió a escapar el gato a la señora-dijo Sakura divertida-

-si no es justo sabes quiero misiones reales pero ahora con el vejete ese voy a estar más salado de lo que ya estaba con la quinta T.T-dijo el castaño-

-en serio Naruto y tu son dos gotas de agua-dijo riendo Sakura mientras le golpeaba la cabeza-

-¿en serio?...gracias Sakura-dijo abrazado y no se dio cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de la rosada, Hinata la miro con tristeza "simplemente perfecta"-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Hallo ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, no saben qué cosas me han pasado cosas muy raras en serio u.u luego estoy con un ánimo decaído pero qué más da adelante xD pero estoy feliz porque mi mejor amiga va competir para ser reina OwO y yo por supuesto seré la estilista eso está indiscutible x) neee

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TVT

Esperen al tercer capítulo "Dolor y Amor" la segunda parte

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	8. Chapter IV: Tiempo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capitulo IV **

"**Tiempo"**

**O**

-¿sigues con esa idea?-pregunto Juugo-

-tsk-chisto molesto el azabache mientras se tocaba el ojo con su mano-Suigetsu

-¿hm?-pregunto el chico tiburón que estaba peleando con una pelirroja-

-en lugar de no servir para algo traes a Madara me duele-dijo señalando su ojo que sangraba, Suigetsu al ver como se lo pedía se molestó la verdad que había a llegado a crear un vínculo de equipo con el Uchiha pero al parecer el los rompería de cualquier forma-

-claro-susurro-pero antes debemos cerrar el tema

-tenemos que movernos rápido-dijo Jugo mirando a su líder-

-hmp-fue lo único que se dignó a articular Sasuke mientras ideaba planes-

-¿piensas envolverte en Akatsuki?-pregunto Suigetsu-sabes esto nos traerá muchos problemas, no nos conviene estar acá ellos nos malograran la reputación además nosotros no queremos la revolución que quiere ese tío Madara

-nos separaremos cuando yo consiga lo que quiera-dijo cortante Sasuke mientras apretaba la mandíbula su ojo se desangraba por el excesivo uso de su Sharingan-

-por primera vez concuerdo con él, nosotros somos Taka -concordó Karin-no...

-solo los estamos manipulando a nuestro antojo-dijo Sasuke para calmarlos-

-¿sabes que harás cuando lleguemos en donde será el punto de encuentro de los Kages?-pregunto Jugo-

-perfectamente-dijo con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que Karin se estremeciera de miedo-todo será tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebe

-sabes que al destruir la aldea deberás destruir a sus aldeanos-dijo Juugo queriendo que recapacite pero parecía algo imposible-

-si ese es el costo-dijo antes de encogerse un poco por el dolor que le producía su ojo-

-pero aun estas a tiempo de…

-voy a traer a Madara esto ya se está poniendo feo-dijo con ironía mientras desaparecía en la nada-

-cállate Juugo, maldita sea cuanto se tarda Suigetsu en traer a la maldita sabandija de Madara- dijo Sasuke-

-ellos creen que tú los ayudaras a destruir la aldea-dijo Juugo-

-yo solo matare al consejo el resto no me corresponde no…-pero no pudo terminar al darse cuenta lo que decía-no me ensuciare las manos por algo que no vale la pena no quiero derramar sangre demás

-Karin-dijo Sasuke-tu mano ahora

-¿ahora?-pregunto la pelirroja-

-no cuestiones soy tu líder-dijo molesto la pelirroja sabía que había que temer-

-claro-dijo casi al punto de perder la respiración se recogió la manga y le mostro su muñeca Sasuke al ver eso la jalo bruscamente hacia él y comenzó a beber de la chica que ofrecía su chacra a costa de su vida y su brutalidad-

-creo que deberías dejarla no servirá de mucho-dijo Juugo en son de paz pero solo recibió un hmp de parte del Uchiha que estaba más concentrado en lo que hacía el peli anaranjado suspiro preocupado, Karin no podía mas todo se volvía cada vez más borroso-

-Por otro lado-

Madara estaba al frente de una tabla de ajedrez miraba intensamente, se encontraban en un lugar que parecía tapizado como un tablero de ajedrez con cuadros de color verde cristalizados y aguamarina, encima de la mesa de cristal tan frágil ante el Uchiha lucían las fichas y el tablero movió un alfil blanco "sus enemigos" y él era el negro movió su caballo negro que puso en un punto débil al alfil blanco que hizo que sonreirá, sentado mirando el mínimo error del otro para entrar a una estrategia-

-¿Cuál será mi nueva jugada para llegar a mi tan preciado rey?-se preguntó a su mismo quitándose la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta y miraba el horizonte-tan cerca pero tan lejos querida Konoha-mirando a la nada-

-dej**ara**s q**ue** se ¿**reú**nan?-pregunto de la nada apareciendo de la nada-

-Zetsu tan oportuno como siempre y buena pregunta lo hare quiero ver si está listo, además dejémosle el trabajo sucio al chico no ¿crees?-pregunto Madara mientras agarraba a su reina y la ponía delante de otro caballo-esos cuatro solo valen un caballo en el ajedrez de la vida

-¿Cómo **hará**s para **llegar al** rey?-pregunto Zetsu-

-debo quitar ese estorbo bueno de eso se encargara Sasuke el muy tonto cree que quiero al Kyubi cuando ese zorro solo es un elemento, con esa persona podre tener todo además seré muy poderoso-dijo como maniático-

-s**eremo**s-corrigió Zetsu con una sonrisa-

-Tsunade ya no está así que la un alfil menos para los blancos-dijo moviendo una torre comiendo al alfil, su tablero de ajedrez era su campo de batalla y el rey era Naruto con ese poder tendría todo lo que quisiera-

-¿Qué** harás** con el **mocoso**?-pregunto afiladamente la planta carnívora-

-jugare con su dolor y sus recuerdos-dijo riendo mientras miraba a la dama que tenía en su frente que ya había movido-es hora que mi dama haga frente al alfil restante porque solo valen esos cuatro una ficha son tan débiles y haga el trabajo sucio por mí-dijo cogiendo la pieza moviéndola en frente del último alfil que quedaba-y hare que mate al que se interponga en mi camino, vigila que Kisame no se les acerca nos traería problemas muchos problemas aun no conviene que un niño se meta en cosas de adultos-dijo Madara mientras Zetsu desaparecía en la nada-

-bien iré a ver **que hacen** esos **chiquillos**-dijo Zetsu desapareciendo-

-Sasuke aun puedes retroceder-dijo Juugo haciendo que el pelinegro chistara-aún estamos a tiempo solo necesitamos capturar al Hachibi de verdad y saldremos de Akatsuki así no tendremos problemas porque al paso que sigues iremos todos por ser tus subordinados al libro Bingo

-nadie te obliga Juugo la puerta está abierta si no quieres estar acá vete-dijo gruñendo Sasuke-

-yo solo decía-dijo Juugo mirando con preocupación a su líder que estaba recostado-

-¿llamaste a Madara? lo necesito-dijo Sasuke mientras sentía que su vista se volvía borrosa-

-¿Sasuke te sientes bien?-pregunto Suigetsu el pelinegro volteo y lo vio mal-si no estaba ¿quieres que valla?... ya se voy a buscarlo con la palmera ha de estar

-haz lo que te digo ahora-dijo molesto y cortante Suigetsu supo lo que pasaba el Amateratsu lo había agotado y haciendo que poco a poco perdiera su vista-Karin acércate

-claro Sasuke-kun –dijo acercándose a él precavida por el humor de su líder –

-tu brazo-dijo Sasuke fríamente Karin dedujo lo que quería se subió la manga de su blusa y puso su muñeca delante del azabache, que cogió bruscamente su mano atrayendo su muñeca y morderla violentamente a Karin se le escapo un gemido de dolor se mordió fuertemente el labio que hizo que sangrara Sasuke había hundido todo sus dientes tragando toda la sangre que podía-

-ah ~-gimió Karin al sentir como succionaba Sasuke Juugo miro sorprendido la escena-

-ya vine... ¿tan grave estas?-pregunto Suigetsu mirando al pelinegro que estaba concentrado en regenerarse-esto Madara dijo que vendría en unos segundos

-hmp-

-Sasuke ya está bien-dijo Karin que se empezaba a sentir débil pero cuando iba a quitar su brazo Sasuke hizo más duro su agarre, haciendo que Suigetsu mirara mal a Sasuke, según Juugo era la segunda vez que hacia eso en el día-

-las vas a dejar más seca de lo que está a los pelos de escoba-dijo Suigetsu tratando de cubrir su preocupación con una de sus típicas frases pero Juugo se dio cuenta-

-Suigetsu eres...un…-entonces cayó en la inconsciencia su voz se apagó mientras su cuerpo caía lentamente, pero antes de que tocase el piso Suigetsu la agarro, Sasuke retiro su mano con fuerza frustrado-

-está bien pero también a la escoria se la trata con algo de respeto-dijo Suigetsu le molestaba que la tratara así-sabes Karin es molesta

-ella no es molesta…-dijo sin poder retenerlo Sasuke, ese adjetivo era para otra persona no para ella tenía un sitio especial -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

¿Reviews? Gomen por no haber publicado gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me levantan los ánimos saben voy a viajar de la nada por eso no eh podido publicar

Inner: mejor dicho nos dijeron que íbamos a viajar dos días antes TT-TT y ahora mi amiga me odia

Solo por culpa de mis papas y sus negocios encima con exámenes claro como ellos no reprobaran el trimestre por faltar al examen grrr

Inner: lo bueno que faltaremos 1313

Claro como a ti no te va marear el bus

Inner: olvidas querida que yo viajo contigo

Eso es lo peor TT-TT

Inner: ya reina del drama tranquilízate

Snif, snif, snif está bien pero juro que regresare por Sasuke

Inner: y el ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Mucho OwO

Inner: esto creo que ya te afecto la computadora

¿Que pasara?

¿Cuáles son los verdaderos planes de Madara?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

Tranquilas ya llegamos al capi 5 donde comienza la verdadera trama :D

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TVT

Esperen al cuarto capítulo "Tiempo" la segunda parte

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	9. Capitulo IV: Tiempo parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capitulo IV **

"**Tiempo"[Parte II]**

**o**

-ella no es molesta…-dijo sin poder retenerlo Sasuke, ese adjetivo era para otra persona no para ella tenía un sitio especial -

-¿eh?-

-Sasuke veo que no estás bien-dijo apareciendo de la nada Madara-

-hmp-

-pero que **hombre **de **tantas palabras**-dijo Zetsu soltando una maniática risa-

-así que tu aloe vera también viniste-afirmo Suigetsu mirándolo con sorna-

-**déjanos en** paz-gruño Zetsu molesto por todos los apodos del peliblanco-si no **quieres** que **comamos pescado** hoy-Suigetsu ensancho al escuchar eso si ya le daba miedo que esa planta no era exactamente fotosintética se enteraba que era caníbal bueno si a eso se le podía llamar humano-

-aléjate de mí palmera con patas-dijo Suigetsu escondiéndose atrás de Sasuke que solo chisto-

-silencio-ordeno Madara- Zetsu porque no acompañas a los caballeros a la salida habrá un momento entre Uchihas-dijo hipócritamente-

-claro-dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras la negra miraba con ganas de comer a Suigetsu que lo miraba con miedo-

-Sasuke prométeme que no me comerá esa cosa y me voy-dijo Suigetsu apareciendo cogiéndose de la pierna del Uchiha menor-

-O.O-fue la primera reacción del Uchiha menor luego se vio un destello al estilo rocket [pokemón lol]-ahora Juugo sal o te saco de la misma manera

-iré a traer a Suigetsu-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime mientras miraba nervioso a Sasuke-

-bien, ve-ordeno el menor de los Uchiha molesto-

-hai-susurro Juugo antes de desaparecer con una Karin desmayada en los brazos-

-Sasuke, hablemos-dijo Madara-

-no me hagas perder el tiempo y déjate y ahórrate la cortesía que no te queda-dijo filosamente-

-pero si somos familia-dijo el enmascarado-

-yo no tengo familia y si la tuve murió en la aldea con mis recuerdos-susurro el Uchiha menor pues le había hecho abrir heridas de tiempo pasado-

-me duelen tus palabras-dijo Madara hipócritamente- después de que te acogí en brazos es ¿así como me respondes?

-¿Cuándo fue eso?-dijo Sasuke molesto-deja de decir estupideces y habla ¿qué quieres?-pregunto sin rodeos y yendo al grano fríamente-

-verte-dijo Madara-

-no me veas la cara de estúpido quieres escupe lo que tengas que decir-dijo como si botara acido de la boca Sasuke-

-ni un pelo de estúpido tienes de eso estoy seguro sobrino-dijo Madara sonriendo de lado pero detrás de su máscara como le gustaba jugar con las emociones del menor "pero el cerebro si lo tienes" fue lo que pensó y reírse mentalmente era fácil de manejar al menor Uchiha que era tan "impulsivo, se deja llevar por sus emociones lleva más las leyes de Konoha de lo que él cree"-

-entonces ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Sasuke ya más que enfurecido-

- primero sobrino ¿me necesitabas según tu subordinado Suigetsu?-pregunto Madara-

-si mi ojo-dijo sacando su mano manchada de sangre de su ojo dañado-

-mmm pero si aún sirve…solo no lo uses mucho estamos urgidos de un medic-ninja ¿sabes?-dijo Madara antes de dirigir su único ojo visible a la cara de su sobrino que se comprimió un rato al pensar "Sakura" fue lo que se le vino a la mente pero se recompuso en un milisegundo, "se controla mejor de lo que creía" pensó-

-hmp-fue lo único que pudo sacar su voz que se había ahogado ante el pensamiento de Konoha, Madara había escarbado mucho en su dolor primero en su primera familia la de verdad(imágenes de su infancia se le aparecían en orden), luego en su última familia de verdad donde por última vez sintió esa calidez hogareña su equipo(recordó las palabras de su maestro "el que no cumple una misión es escoria, pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que escoria" y más imágenes), el dolor lo estaba comiendo vivo pero no le daría el gusto a Madara de verlo consumido por los golpes tan bajos y dolorosos que le daba la vida no eso sí que no jamás-

-bueno segundo tienes una misión…

-no es una misión es porque yo quiero hacerlo-dijo Sasuke, "y porque yo así lo deseo" pensó Madara-

-bueno como quieras verlo, la cosa es que te acompañare ¿entiendes?-dijo esta vez Madara como un Uchiha-

-hmp-fue lo único que remitió-

-también ira Zetsu-informo-harás lo que quieras

-eso siempre eh hecho y esta vez no lo hare porque me lo dices si no porque yo quiero-dijo el menor Uchiha molesto-

-está bien nadie ha dicho nada-dijo picando Madara-

-no me fastidies Madara, que ya estoy más que molesto-dijo filosamente Sasuke-

-no te estoy fastidiando-dijo como ofendido-simplemente te informo-con una sonrisa de lado detrás de la máscara-

-hmp-"muere maldito viejo" fue lo que pensó mordazmente-

-¿ya tienes un plan?-pregunto Madara queriendo saber los planes del menor Uchiha-

-no, improvisare-dijo Sasuke-me gusta así

-pero si vas así…

-yo voy hacer todo a mi manera te guste o no te guste me da igual realmente lo que pienses-dijo Sasuke arrogantemente-

-no te mato simplemente…

-porque soy algo que necesitas o no estoy en lo cierto-dijo Sasuke-

-en algo-"maldito mocoso y tiene razón" pensó Madara le habían volteado el juego-

-hmp-

-¿vas a atacar a todos tú?-pregunto Madara-

-si no necesito ayuda solo la de mis subordinados que intervendrán si hay más personas-dijo Sasuke con orgullo queriendo ya dar punto final al cuestionario de Madara-¿Dónde están Pain y Konan y el otro?

-eso no debes saber pero te puedo asegurar que se dan por muertos por un tiempo-dijo Madara-

-¿muertos?-pregunto Sasuke-

-si así podremos dar un ataque sorpresa luego con el Rinnegan-dijo Madara simplificando un plan -

-bueno no es asunto mío-dijo Sasuke cortando al ver que no recibiría más información-

-no te cortes Sasuke pregunta-dijo Madara-

-no tengo nada que preguntar-dijo ocultando muy bien su curiosidad-

-bueno supongo… así haremos la extracción del bijuu que capturaron-dijo Madara-

-bien estaremos ahí-dijo Sasuke-

-no sabes la sorpresa que te darás-dijo Madara-

-¿Cuándo será?-dijo ignorando completamente el comentario-

-será después del ataque que realizaremos a los Kages-dijo Madara-

-¿tú para que estarás ahí?-

-ofreceré algo para su conveniencia bueno igual si no aceptan-dijo Madara-

-hmp-"el juego empieza" pensaron los dos Uchihas-me retiro, voy con mi equipo

-bien adiós-dijo Madara mientras aparecía su espiral que lo absorbió tele transportándolo-

-hmp-fue lo que resonó en el sitio, salió a la luz del sol que parecía ya esconderse a fuera estaba su equipo sentados hablando al parecer nada estaba fuera de lo normal ahí, Karin ahorcaba a Suigetsu que se reía de no sé qué y Juugo los miraba con una gotita al estilo anime-

-Taka-dijo Sasuke haciendo que se voltearan y Karin quite sus manos del cuello de Suigetsu rápidamente-

-Sasuke-susurraron los dos chicos al ver que su líder salía después de largo rato-

-Sasuke-kun-susurro Karin parándose rápidamente-

-prepárense-ordeno-partimos ya

-hai-dijeron todos y comenzaron a moverse-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Lo siento muchísimo por no haber publicado estoy en exámenes trimestrales T.T además estoy en las fiestas de mi colegios, tuve fiestas, estuve ayudando a mi amiga que va hacer reina, estuve levantando a mi otra amiga de un desamor, y más uff estoy en estado de off pero no se preocupen mañana si hay tiempo les publicares :D

¿Que pasara?

¿Cuáles son los verdaderos planes de Madara?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

Llegamos al capi 5

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TVT

Esperen al cuarto capítulo "Tiempo" la segunda parte

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	10. Capitulo V: Decision

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**- Capítulo V:**

"**Decisión"**

**o**

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Naruto-

-si ataco a nuestro maestro-dijo Karui-es que no entiendes lo desesperados que estamos-

-cierto además necesitamos saber porque ustedes protegen tanto a ese chico-dijo Omoi su compañero

-el no haría algo así-dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto-

-pues lo hizo-dijo fuertemente Karui-

-no le hables así, yo te daré toda la información que quieras-dijo Naruto al ver que dañaban a Sakura que se abrazaba a si misma tratando de contener las lágrimas mirando a otro lado-

-bien habla-dijo ya harta Kauri que no entendía nada-¿tú que eres para él?

-¿eh?... fue mi compañero de equipo-dijo Naruto dejando perplejos al equipo Samui-

-tu compañero-dijo Karui susurrando-

-si no entiendo porque haría algo así…espera Sai llévate a Sakura-dijo Naruto, pues todo había comenzado porque los tres conversaban de Sasuke Uchiha, y esos de la aldea de entre las nubes y empezaron a pelear contra ellos hasta que les hablaran sobre el-

-demo Naruto…-dijo Sakura tratando de quedarse-

-Sakura te vez mal-dijo Naruto sonriéndole-

-eres un baka-susurro Sakura mirándolo mal-

-luego te alcanzo-dijo Naruto-

-bien-dijo la chica-vamos Sai

-vamos, Sakura-dijo Sai a la chica rosada que miraba a Naruto con preocupación-fea

-claro Sai-dijo Sakura-

-bien-dijo Sai[bien yo les narrare la parte de Sakura porque ya saben la pelea de Karui y Omoi contra Naruto mas bien dicho el interrogatorio que Naruto no quiso traicionar y fue golpeado por Karui]-

-¿tú crees que estará bien?-le pregunto Sakura caminando con Sai-

-si fea estarán bien no te preocupes-dijo Sai con una sonrisa pero esta vez no falsa si no verdadera con el tiempo después de miles de peleas con ella, y tanto tiempo él quiso ganarse su confianza y como era compañeros de equipo a veces solo ellos dos o a veces formaban equipos cuando Yamato estaba con ellos, Sakura fue dándole pie a la amistad que nació en ellos y así con Naruto-

-¿Sai? ¿Cómo me has llamado?-dijo de forma tétrica volteando su cara lentamente como robot con un tic en el ojo-

-etto…yo…fea-dijo sin pensarlo-

-muere-dijo con los ojos encendidos con llamitas a su alrededor, entonces Sai salió volando-

-Sakura-dijo alguien en su tras ella volteo mirando con el ceño fruncido al dueño de la voz-

-Neji-dijo ella, entonces suavizo su ceño y apareció una cálida sonrisa-¿Cómo estás?

-pasaba y te vi con Sai, te quería ver-dijo Neji con un leve sonrojo, que Sakura no noto pues Neji lo había ocultado muy bien-

-yo también no sabes cuándo te extrañado Iceberg –dijo Sakura ensanchando su sonrisa con un leve sonrojo por lo que dijo el chico pues no estaba nada mal era muy guapo "malditos cubos de hielo todos son jodidamente lindos primero Sasuke segundo Gaara luego Neji" pensó ella-

-bien loca-dijo Neji recolocándole su apodo-

-¿Qué hacías por acá?-pregunto Sakura mirándolo con curiosidad-

-ah pues salí a entrenar con Lee-dijo mencionando a su mejor amigo-

-¿Lee?-dijo Sakura, sabía que el chico con cejotas seguía enamorado de ella-

- tranquila algún día… muy lejano se olvidara-dijo Neji-

-no seas malo Neji…pobre-susurro la verdad nunca le daría alas al chico- agh me haces sentir culpable-dijo golpeando un árbol y haciéndolo estallar-

-¿culpable?-dijo perplejo-

-si es que el arriesgo su vida por mi varias veces por mi ¿Por qué?-pregunto Sakura-

-él te ama-dijo simplificando subiendo los hombros-

-sí, si ya lo sé eso, eso me hace sentir culpable-dijo Sakura haciendo volar otro árbol-

-¿y qué culpa tienen los arboles?-pregunto con aun sonrisa-

-ellos nada… ¿eh?...NEJI-grito furiosa-

-¿Qué?-pregunto mirándola más fresco que una lechuga-

-más vale que corras-dijo ella divertida con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro-

-¿Por qué habría?-dijo el arrogantemente-

-por esto-dijo Sakura entonces golpeo su puño en el suelo que hizo que el piso colapsara y Neji con las justas pudiera saltar a su lado-

-¿Qué decías?-pregunto el a su lado con la respiración agitada-

-que corras-dijo ella volviendo hacer lo mismo y saltando a un montículo de tierra que ella hizo-

-mierda-susurro él, nunca tenía que olvidarse que ella tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y era superior a él pero nunca lo iba a decir en voz alta primero era una mujer segundo él era un Hyuga-tsk-salto a otro montículo pero Sakura lo había calculado y el montículo en donde estaba se destruyó haciendo que casi pierda el equilibro pero no vio venir al árbol que ahora estaba en su encima-joder

-ese vocabulario Neji-dijo una vocecita a su lado y estaba ella despampanante-

-¿ya perfeccionaste ese jutsu tuyo?-dijo el sacando el árbol de su encima-

-si lo hago todo los días con Anko-san-dijo Sakura orgullosa pues su mentora era ahora ella y Shizune también – y Shizune-san…es más creo que poder usarlo sin usar mucho chacra

-eso es perfecto-dijo el feliz por ella orgulloso-

-gracias mira-dijo ella, ella vio su mano y Neji la miro y dirigió la mirada a su mano una mariposa rosa salió de ella-Shino me ayuda con eso…me encanta no me siento sola me acompañan a todo sitio desde esa misión contigo las mariposas me adoran-dijo feliz como una niña pequeña-

-ja y a mí me tienen repelús-fijo Neji frunciendo el ceño-

-porque tu aura las congela pero cuando quieres eres tibio –dijo sonriéndole, Neji la miro sin entender-

-hmp-dijo Neji-

-ah-ahogo un grito en su boca pues era muy típico pero la hartaba-ya falta la de hoy día…en serio necesitas leer más libros –dijo ella-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el sin entender-

-p-a-l-a-b-r-a-s-deletreo ella-

-hmp loca-dijo el-

-gracias-dijo Sakura-

-¿y tú que hacías?- dijo Neji-

-yo estaba con Sai caminando-dijo Sakura acordándose recién de eso-

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto Neji mirando a todos lados-

-lo hice volar-dijo como maniática-

-no pregunto más ¿Naruto?-pregunto y vio como la sonrisa de Sakura se borró-¿paso algo?

-si la verdad-dijo con un suspiro-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Neji más atento-

-Sakura-dijo Sai en su tras apareciendo cansado-

-Sai tan fuerte no te arroje la verdad que no me di cuenta de ti-dijo ella volviendo su sonrisa-

-era mala fea-dijo Sai-

-¿quieres volver a saludar a los pájaros por mí?-dijo molesto-

-no esto yo no quiero eso-dijo con una gotita estilo anime-

-bien no vuelvas a decir eso –dijo ella-si no quieres ver las nubes por arriba

-esto bien... Neji-kun-saludo cortésmente el chico-

-Sai-dijo asintiendo-me puedes contar ¿qué paso?

-así claro-dijo Sai-estábamos con Naruto conversando de Sasuke Uchiha unos ninjas de la aldea del Raikage intervinieron hubo una disputa con ellos por el Uchiha donde Sakura salió malparada y no me refiero a físicamente sino emocionalmente, Naruto tu sabes la protege de todos y de todo y al ver que Sakura le dolía todas las palabras me ordeno llevármela él lo resolvería bueno al menos eso dijo-resumió-

-esto no me gusta nada-pensó Neji y dijo-

-tampoco a mí-dijo tristemente Sakura-yo no quería dejarlo-dijo al borde del llanto-

-no es tu culpa-dijo seriamente Neji pues estaba Sai-

-es Naruto estará bien-dijo Sai-

-no lo sé él esta aun mal por la pelea de la aldea-dijo Sakura-además es mi mejor amigo, debo regresar-dijo con determinamiento-

-lo siento Sakura-dijo Sai-pero no te dejare ir por órdenes de Naruto

-pero yo puedo yo quiero ir-dijo Sakura-por favor

-yo tampoco-dijo Neji cortante-

-Sakura por favor no nos hagas esto más difícil-dijo Sai mirándola tristemente sabiendo que se avecinaba una lucha-

-Sakura saldrás mal-dijo Neji, porque sabía que ella se enteraría de cosas que no estaba lista emocionalmente y caería en una depresión-

-por favor-dijo ella rogando mirándolo con ojos de cachorro-

-no Sakura-dijo Sai mirándola tristemente-

-bien yo lo hare… Sai Neji-dijo ella poniéndose delante de ellos dos-

-Sakura-dijo Neji-no lo hagas

-por favor-dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba y luego los volvió abrir-vamos chicos-

-no-dijo Sai-

-bien Sai no me dejas más opción…será por las malas-dijo Sakura sacando sus guantes pero entonces sintió que alguien le toco un nervio en el cuello que hizo que se desmaye uno brazos en ese momento la cogieron en brazos –

-lo siento-susurro Neji mirando el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos su cara estaba recostada contra su pecho y sostenida por sus dos brazos-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Ya sé que este capi fue aburrido pero entiéndame tengo que hacerlo concordar con la serie y la manga es de donde me guio y saco mis ideas OwO ya viene lo interesante y todo empezara a tener forma yo recién estoy haciendo el capítulo 8 T.T tengo que ponerme las pilas o me agarraran y me atraparan y demorare más si eso es posible u.u pero prometo que cuando tenga tiempo comenzare hacer capítulos más inspirados ya tengo la calavera de los siguientes capítulos pero no el final depende como ustedes lo quieren o como me inspire puede que primero tome una forma y luego cambie bruscamente por una loca idea o no se pueden darme ideas y yo puedo incluirles y les agradecería de corazón que me ayudasen bueno en fin gracias por su atencion

¿Sai volara más?

¿Cuál es el nuevo jutsu de Sakura?

¿Que pasara?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Esperen a la segunda parte del capi

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	11. Capitulo V: Decision parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**- Capítulo V [parte II]**

"**Decisión"**

**o**

-lo siento-susurro Neji mirando el cuerpo de la chica en sus brazos su cara estaba recostada contra su pecho y sostenida por sus dos brazos-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Sai sin saberlo-

-fue difícil pero estaba con la guardia baja por estar con nosotros pero a su vista era muy difícil pues sus ojos están acostumbrados a moverse hasta el mínimo movimiento y sus pupilas se mueven tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta nuestros ojos también lo hacen pero ella lo hace más rápido inconscientemente, bueno cuando cerró los ojos en mi espalda hice unos sellos y cree un clon y yo salte a un árbol que había tirado antes en mi encima-dijo Neji-

-oh bien hecho Neji-kun-dijo Sai-

-creo que la llevare… ¿adónde se dirigían?-pregunto el castaño-

-a íbamos al campamento de la ex hokage-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

-tsk-"estúpido" fue lo que pensó-bien

-yo iré donde esta Naruto-dijo Sai-

-hai-dijo fríamente y Sai desapareció en un puff-

-bien Sakura-una calidez apareció en sus ojos perlados-te tengo-dijo entonces fue caminando lentamente su cuerpo emanaba una calidez dulce a su corazón congelado "ni Tenten logra eso", él pensaba que podía llegar a sentir algo por la castaña que se le había declarado él le dijo que tenía que aclararse pero ella tenía su corazón cada día que al veía lo derretía más su frialdad se fue con el viento, ella se veía tan apacible en esa forma-Sakura-susurro con calidez sus labios se movieron como su nombre quemara en su boca-¿Qué es esto?

-Neji-dijo una voz femenina-

- Tenten-susurro levanto la mirada y vio a su compañera al frente de él-

-¿Qué haces con ella?-pregunto con dolor y algo de celos pues no era muy lindo ver a tu chico con otra chica en brazos-

-la desmaye-dijo Neji con frialdad al ver que la castaña fulminaba con la mirada a la pelirosa-

-¿la-la des-desmayaste?-pregunto con los ojos castaños dilatados-¿Por qué?

-para que no cometa estupideces-dijo el chico-

-¿Qué paso?-dijo tratando de comprender-

-ella iba por detrás de Naruto, Naruto sabía que se lastimaría así misma oyendo cosas que no estaba lista para oír-dijo Neji, Tenten lo miro a los ojos perlados sabía que no mentía-

-¿lista para oír?-articulo-

-de su ex compañero-dijo Neji con frialdad-

-Sasuke Uchiha-completo ella-

-si-dijo-

-¿ella sigue enamorada de él?-pregunto mirándola con tristeza-

-creo que si-dijo Neji apretando su agarre "por siempre él" pensó su mente con dolor-

-ha estado llorando-afirmo-y yo como una estúpida…gomen

-está bien no lo sabias-dijo Neji con un leve asentimiento-

-hai pero no debí yo… es tu culpa-dijo Tenten-

-¿Qué?-dijo Neji perplejo-

-si es la verdad-dijo Tenten-te dije que te amaba y tú dijiste que tenías que aclarar tu mente-

-hmp-

-Neji ¿lo has pensado?-pregunto ella mirándolo-

-no-dijo Neji con frialdad-

-ah-dijo con los ojos cristalizados-

-cuando me lo dijiste yo no me imagine un tu y yo lo siento-dijo Neji con frialdad-

-por favor Neji inténtalo si quiera-dijo Tenten-¿sientes esa calidad?-pregunto tocando su rostro el chico la miro y vio que estaba herida-

-no emana de ti-dijo Neji cortándola-

-¿de quién emana? ¿Quién te da calidez Neji?-pregunto Tenten-

-de ella-dijo mirando a Sakura-

-lo sé-dijo Tenten-maldita sea lo se ella ha atrapado a todos los hombres ¿incluyéndote?-pregunto mirándolo y sus ojos comenzaron a correr lagrimas-

-si pero no tiene la culpa de nada ella es tan natural-dijo Neji-

-me debo ver estúpida-dijo Tenten-dame una oportunidad-dijo ella-hare que cambies tu idea dame un mes si no te gusta me lo dirás y yo buscare más peces en el mar por favor-

-¿eres masoquista?-dijo Neji-

-si yo sé-dijo Tenten-pero mi corazón late con fuerza cuando te veo Neji, mis piernas tiemblan desde el primer momento te admire y de eso me paso esto parezco a Sakura ahora la comprendo cuando le paso con Sasuke-Neji miro de arriba para abajo a Sakura "piensas en ¿el?" se preguntó más bien le pregunto-

-Naruto-susurro Sakura dormida-

-¿habla dormida?-pregunto Neji-

-si de hecho con Ino la escuchamos varias veces-"de hecho algunas veces te llamaba" agrego mentalmente-

-Sasuke…no-dijo Sakura su corazón empezaba a golpetear-

-sueña-dijo Tenten-

-te…amo-susurro la pelirosa Neji miro a otro lado apretando los dientes con nostalgia-

-¿lo sientes? ¿Duele?-pregunto Tenten con los ojos llorosos-un mes

-dame hasta mañana-dijo Neji-

-¿en serio?-dijo Tenten-

-kyaaa-grito la chica despertándose y parándose zafándose al toque del agarre- SHANARO maldito Hyuga ¿eres estúpido?

-O.O… ¬¬ ¿has despertado?-pregunto el Hyuga mirando a la chica- ¿Cuándo?

-ahora-dijo tétricamente y fue a golpear a Neji que la esquivo olímpicamente-toma-dijo entonces le pego un puñetazo en la cabeza-

-¿Qué te pasa te has vuelto más loca? –Grito Neji tocándose la cabeza mientras Tenten lo miraba con una gotita al estilo anime-

-Sakura ^^U-saludo Tenten-

-Tenten ¿Cómo estás?-dijo cambiando al mismo instante de humor sonriéndole con una sonrisa grandota-

-yo…feliz eh comenzado un noviazgo con Neji-dijo como marcando territorio-

- O.O…valla eso me ha tomado por sorpresa ¿Neji?-pregunto achinando la mirada-

-cierto-dijo cortante mirando a otro lado sobándose el chincho de Sakura-loca-siseo-

-te oi-chillo como niña pequeña-rayos que no cambia tu educación Neji… T^T Tenten debes domarlo y enseñarle modales-dijo Sakura imaginándose a una Tenten dándole galletas de perro a un Neji con orejas de perrito y cola "se ve monísimo *U*" pensó mentalmente-

-¬¬#...-

-^^U claro jefe-dijo Tente mirando a su bipolar amiga-

-¿jefe?...suena muy bien-dijo Sakura-*-*…espera…así…NEJI…muere por desmallarme-dijo corriendo con un árbol en su mano-no te vayas no te hare nada solo jugaremos a que te lanzo la barita-dijo Sakura corriendo entonces se lo tiro y le cayó a Neji-

-puff loca-maldijo Neji de nuevo debajo de un árbol-

-Naruto…-pensó Sakura-debo ir

-Sakura-rezongo Neji-por favor

-pero yo tengo…-susurro Sakura mirando con insistencia-

-no Sakura no lo hagas más difícil-dijo Neji-

-entiéndeme ¿tu dejarías sola a Tenten?-le pregunto-

-si ella lo ordeno si lo haría porque es por algo ¿no?-dijo Neji-

-por favor-susurro-

-no-

-Tenten dile que me deje ir-rogo Sakura con ojitos de cachorro-

-Sakura entiende porque lo hacen-dijo tratando de razonar con la pelirosa-

-no, no entiendo-dijo tercamente-

-pero Naruto sabe lo que hace-dijo Tenten- trata de ponerte en su sitio

-¿Cómo?

-él no quiere que te hagas daño ¿tu quisieras que se quedara si le hace mal?-pregunto Tenten Sakura vacilo por un momento-

-pero no es mi decisión si no la de él-dijo ella mirando en dirección a un Naruto lejano-

-Sakura-rezongaron los dos-

-está bien-suspiro Sakura mirando a lo lejos-

-bien ya hemos llegado al campamento de Tsunade-sama –dijo Neji mirando a su alrededor-

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Tenten-

-Tsunade-sama-susurro Sakura y entro corriendo al campamento-Shizune-san

-¿Sakura?-volteo la pelinegra con el puerquito en manos-

-¿Cómo está?-dijo Sakura arrodillándose quitándose las botas-

-por ahora sigues igual-dijo Shizune con un suspiro-

-Sakura-entro corriendo Sai-

-¿sai?-pregunto Sakura al ver al pelinegro con la respiración agitada-

-Naruto se fue a la reunión de los kages que es en dos días-dijo Sai-

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-pregunto Sakura mirando a Sai con el corazón galopando–

-Por ti, le has hecho cargar una promesa tanto tiempo no sé qué tipo de promesa sea pero Naruto sufre todas las consecuencias hasta fue golpeado todo por verte feliz contenta ¿entiendes?-dijo Sai duramente-

-se fue-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos-

-no entiendo mucho pero la carga que le has dado es muy pesada para él-dijo Sai-no entiendo mucho el amor pero él te ama y por ti recibe golpes muy duros Sakura

-Naruto-susurro-no te preocupes yo lo traeré-dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas corriendo su maquillaje- Shizune-san cuida de Tsunade-sama –dijo Sakura entonces salió corriendo haber quien la seguiría sin cuestionamiento y dos alternativas salieron en su cerebro-

corrió lo más rápido que pudo fue a su departamento apurada las traicioneras llaves no entraban las lágrimas la vencían no podía más quería derrumbarse quería que sus amigos estuvieran ahí para levantarla y defenderla "Sasuke Naruto" fue lo único que paso por su mente fue que ya no sería más una molestia un estorbo como antes la llamaban respiro hondamente y las llaves parecieron ceder al entrar miro con un dejo de tristeza su hogar miro a todos lados y vio la foto de sus padres "es hora de partir" fue lo que pensó corrió a su cuarto abrió todos los cajones empezó a sacar armas una capa remedios medicamentos un kit completo de medico todo estaba desparramado estaba apurada las manos le temblaban esto era en contra de sus morales iba sin el permiso del Hokage podía considerarse traición a la aldea pero no importaba estaba en juego su amigo así que con las manos temblando empaco pergaminos el kit las armas, volvió a suspirar con la mano se limpió sus mejillas húmedas debido a las lágrimas de desesperación, nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo le afectaba a Naruto su promesa y cuánto daño le hizo ahora enmendaría el problema que ella misma había causado, salió de su casa por la ventana sin importar

-Lee Kiba gracias por querer acompañarme los he escogido por sus cualidades-dijo Sakura—

-tranquila Akamaru hará entrar en razón a Naruto-dijo Kiba-

-hai Sakura-san y la flor de la juventud nos acompañara-dijo Lee-

-bien vamos-dijo Sakura dijo empezando a caminar-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Comenzó toda la historia ahora si comenzó el juego comenzó la tragedia comenzó el dolor comenzaron las muertes comenzó el trama el resto solo era relleno pero necesario para entender esta historia lo que pasara algo en el siguiente capi es primordial para que se entienda todo pasara algo revolucionario algo loco

Bien ¿Cómo están? Yo acabo de venir de un partido de futbol estoy en olimpiadas les dije que estaba de fiestas del colegio bueno esa es la razón mañana juego vóley ojalá que valla todo bien

¿Wau Neji?

¿Qué hará ahora Sakura?

¿Sai odia a Sakura?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Esperen al capi 6 "Objetivo"

Un adelanto:

-hmp-

-veo que han llegado-dijo una voz apareciendo-

-Madara-dijo fríamente Sasuke-

-desde aquí los acompañamos-dijo Madara-

-hmp-

….

-me siento observada-revelo Sakura-

-¿observada? ¿Akamaru?-el can asintió dándole la razón a Sakura que miraba registrando el lugar-

-alguien nos sigue-dijo Lee-esto es raro

-hola-dijo alguien en su tras todos voltearon y vieron al Akatsuki-

…

-¿has acabado?-pregunto Kakashi-

-si adiós-dijo Madara antes de desaparecer usando ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo-

-ah-dijo Naruto tosiendo sangre-

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Yamato-

-Sakura-susurro inconscientemente cayendo desmayado pero Kakashi alcanzo a agarrarlo –

…

-Sakura Haruno su nombre es Sakura Haruno-susurro Kakashi-

-sensei ella no murió ¿verdad? ¿La volveremos a ver?-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba…

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	12. Capitulo VI: Objetivo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Objetivo"**

**o**

-vamos Sasuke ¿no me digas que te cansaste?-pregunto Suigetsu picándolo-

-Suigetsu deja tranquilo a mi Sasuke-kun-dijo Karin-

-tuyo ¿Dónde dice made in Karin?-pregunto Suigetsu fastidiando a la pelirroja-más bien en su culo debe decir hecho en Konoha

-ha-grito Karin molesta dando saltos por los arboles-

-silencio-gruño Sasuke molesto-nos acercamos cada paso que damos

-oh lo siento Sasuke-kun –susurro la pelirroja mientras saltaban en arboles llenos de nieve, había llegado a la aldea del hierro donde sería la reunión de los cinco Kages que venían en camino cada uno por su lado con sus respectivos guardaespaldas el clima se veía ventosa llevaban capas que los cubrían del frio que hacia negras con cuello alto el paisaje se veía frondosos árboles con sus hojas llenas de nieve sobre todo sus copas y el peso adornado de nieve blanca-

-si Sasuke-kun –dijo imitando la voz de Karin, Suigetsu sacando una voz chistosa-

-Ò.Ó no sabes cuánto te odio maldito pez –dijo Karin-

-oh que horror-dijo abriendo la boca tapándose con una mano exagerando su voz-nah era broma jajaja

-cabron-susurro Karin-

-te la creíste… T^T me haces feliz-dijo Suigetsu-espera siento mis mejillas- se habían convertido en hielo sus lágrimas por la temperatura- ah no se han pegado T.T malditas lagrimas se han pegado a mi hermoso rostro

-¿Por dónde?-pregunto Karin irónica mirándola orgullosa-

-jodete zanahoria andante-dijo Suigetsu-

-del odio al amor solo hay un paso-susurro Juugo sin darse cuenta-eso es lo que decía Kimimaro

-¿Qué? ¿Con la/el zanahoria/pez ni a la esquina? O.o-dijeron ellos mirándose los dos-

-¿eh?-dijo Juugo-

-nada Juugo los has callado-dijo Sasuke acercándose a él sonriendo de lado, asintiendo-

-oh-

-O.O-se miraron y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y bajaron sus miradas al toque a la rama donde saltaban-

-hmp-

-veo que han llegado-dijo una voz apareciendo-

-Madara-dijo fríamente Sasuke-

-desde aquí los acompañamos-dijo Madara-

-hmp-

-bien vamos-dijo Zetsu-

-Aloe Vera viniste ya te extrañaba-dijo Suigetsu levantando la mirada del pino mirando a la planta carnívora-

-tienes un cerebro pequeño ¿Verdad?- pregunto Zetsu-

-¿ah?-

-comeré pescado hoy-dijo Zetsu-

-y yo comeré ensalada-dijo sonriéndole –

-besa mi trasero bicolor-dijo Zetsu mientras se apartaba, Suigetsu miro a Karin que evito su mirada a todas costa-

-etto…-susurro el peli blanco-

-Sasuke hemos llegado que comience esto-dijo Madara-

-bien que comience esto-dijo Sasuke mientras corría con sus subordinados-vamos

-hai-dijeron todos

-¿Qué harás tú?-pregunto Zetsu-

-Zetsu amigo mío-dijo Madara-

-dímelo-dijo Zetsu.

-iré a resolver algunas cosas-dijo Madara-

-voy ¿contigo?-pregunto el bicolor-

-no vigílalos-dijo Madara-

-¿Cómo crees que resulte todo?-pregunto-

-¿Cómo crees tú?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-como lo has trazado-dijo con simpleza-

-ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo Madara-quédate y encárgate de todo sigue todo al pie de la letra no quiero errores-dijo mientras desaparecía-

-bien hoy no llegaremos temprano a comer-dijo Zetsu conversando con el lado negro y el lado blanco sonreía mostrando sus filudos dientes-

Por otro parte:

-Naruto…-susurro Sakura mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol entonces vio un Akatsuki en una rama a su izquierda al voltear no había nadie sacudió su cabeza-

-Sakura-san ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Lee-

-si Lee no te preocupes-dijo Sakura sonriéndole sacándole un sonrojo al chico que la miro sonrojado y ella solo miro a otro lado a sabiendas de los sentimientos del chico que se había enamorado de ella sin remedio y seguía siempre para ella haciéndola sentir mal ¿Por qué no se fijaba en él? Era bonito era tierno era todo un caballero… "tonta" se reprendió "siempre te enamoras del chico equivocado" pensó mientras saltaba en rama en rama mientras su capa bajaba y subía con su cuerpo coordinadamente entonces volvió a abrir los ojos el mismo Akatsuki aparecía a su lado sus ojos se desorbitaron y se topó la cabeza con el tronco de un árbol -

-Sakura-dijo Kiba que iba montado en su fiel amigo Akamaru que miraba nervioso a todos lados sentía la presencia del Akatsuki que los había seguido por un buen rato y eso lo ponía erizado-

-yo lo siento-dijo ella parándose con ayuda de Lee-

-¿Cómo que lo sientes?-pregunto Kiba-si te has golpeado duro tienes toda la cara roja-dijo saltando de su gran perro que se sacudió olisqueando a todos lados-

-no lo sé estoy distraída –dijo Sakura mientras su mano empezaba a emanar chacra verde que empezó a curar su rostro que fue cambiando de color rojo al normal y su nariz sangrante dejo de sangrar-listo podemos seguir-

-distraída-susurro Lee mirando preocupado a la rosada-Sakura-san tú no eres así

-me siento observada-revelo Sakura-

-¿observada? ¿Akamaru?-el can asintió dándole la razón a Sakura que miraba registrando el lugar-

-alguien nos sigue-dijo Lee-esto es raro

-hola-dijo alguien en su tras todos voltearon y vieron al Akatsuki-

-Kisame-susurro Lee que había luchado pasadamente con el-

-misión completada-dijo apareciendo atrás de Sakura poniéndole un sello en su cuello que brillo y desapareció-adiós-dijo mientras desaparecía en un puff-

-¿misión?-dijo titubeando Sakura-

-es un Akatsuki que lucho con Gai-sensei-dijo Lee-

-¿Gai?-pregunto Kiba mientras se imaginaba al tío con mayas verde y se reía-

-¬¬-lo fulminado con la mirada Lee-

-ah-suspiro mientras caía al piso Sakura que fue acogida por los brazos de Kiba que la miro preocupado no se habían dado cuenta del sello que estaba escondido debajo de la piel de Sakura y comenzaba a actuar-

-Sakura-dijo moviéndola-Sakura-le palmoteo el rostro pero la chica seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados acerco su rosto a su pecho y se sonrojo pero puso su oído para comprobar que siguiera con vida- está viva-dijo comprobando- pero no respira

-¿no respira?-dijo Lee-

-no-dijo Kiba abriendo sus ojos al ver que Sakura convulsionaba-

-Sakura-san-grito Lee mientras agarraba la mano de la chica que apretó al mano del pelinegro-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kiba mirando a la chica con detenimiento mientras su pecho bajaba y subía después de esa convulsión pero seguía sin respirar el color se iba de su cara, la mano de la chica se dirigió a su garganta inconscientemente pero su mano se detuvo cuando un rayo de electricidad la paralizo y comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente-

-Kiba-dijo Lee mirando a Sakura con preocupación pintada en la cara-

-Lee-le devolvió la mirada-se ahoga-susurro el mientras saltaba de la rama al piso nevado la echo ahí y su mano empezó a golpetear su pecho- 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15-dijo mientras se colocaba en posición-maldición Lee su corazón late menos y volvió a repetir la acción contando los segundos- no mueras-dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica como último recurso bajo la atenta mirada de Lee y los beso pasándole aire pero la chica no respondía y su corazón dejo de latir levemente el chico empezó a presionar sus labios contra sus labios sabor cerezo y pasándole aire con desespero –Naruto nos va odiar

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo Lee-

-está muriendo poco a poco-entonces Sakura convulsiono nuevamente y su corazón golpeteo con fuerza la chica se movía como un pez fuera del agua sus ojos se abrieron y se pusieron en blanco, entonces su corazón dejo el golpeteo para latir una vez más y dejar de bombear para nunca más volver a latir-no-susurro apretando los ojos fuertemente evitando las lágrimas-

-Kiba no me digas-dijo Lee aguantando el llanto que se ahogaba en su garganta-

-lo siento no pude hacer nada-dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla Akamaru aulló en un tono lastimero mientras con su nariz movía el cuerpo de Sakura tratando de reanimarla pero solo era un cadáver más sobre la nieve –

-no-susurro Lee mientras se ponía al lado de Sakura y le agarraba su mano que alguna vez fue cálida y tersa ahora encontraba que esa calidez se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y se iba convertir tan fría como la nieve que la rodeaba sus labios rosas estaban blancos sus jades estaban cerrados sumidos en un sueño de un despertar jamás-

-Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sari, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Shizune, Katsuyu, Sai, Yamato nos van a odiar-dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus ojos pero ningún sollozo salía de su garganta tiro un puñetazo a un árbol cerca de ahí le cayó toda la nieve de la copa y al caer en su mano se mancharon color carmesí la nieve se volvió roja Kiba sacudió su mano "acá es donde te necesito Sakura" dijo mirando con añoranza su mano que sangraba sus nudillos se destensaron y abrió su mano la examino "no es nada" volteo y vio a Sakura que tenía hilillos de sangre que le salían de los labios ahora blancos-

-Kami-sama ¿Por qué?-pregunto al cielo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos mientras un sollozo y un aullido lo acompaño-

-esto es mi culpa-dijo Kiba gruñendo volteando su cara fuertemente-

-no, no es tu culpa-dijo Lee mientras con su manga verde con la que limpiaba las lágrimas-yo jure protegerla hasta morir-dijo acordándose cuando la salvo en los exámenes Chunnin y Sakura floreció por el amor que le tenía a sus compañeros-

-tenemos que irnos si vuelve el Akatsuki estaremos débiles-dijo Kiba mientras cargaba el cuerpo frio de su amiga en sus brazos la miro y apretó sus parpados fuertemente y se puso en el lomo de Akamaru que gimió de tristeza sintiendo la frialdad del cuerpo sin vida de la chica su pelaje se erizo más-

-espera-dijo mientras sacaba un Kunai de su porta armas-Sakura siento haberte roto la promesa-dijo mientras el kunai se dirigía a su corazón-

-Lee ¿Qué haces?-dijo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-esto-dijo Lee pero su mano cambio de dirección clavándola en el tronco donde Kiba se había roto algunos huesillos de sus nudillos y ahora sangraba pero su mano se había adormecido además para él no era nada con la muerte de su compañera- queda en su honor no hay mejor muerte y más honorable para un ninja como ella morir en campo de batalla-dijo mientras su mano temblaba poco a poco la fuerza que ejercía se venció-vámonos-dijo mientras comenzaban a saltar de árbol en árbol-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Tengo una excusa ya tenía el capítulo como saben lo tengo hasta el capi 16 no publique porque quería estar adelantada y así no acabar y dejarles sin capítulos sin mucho tiempo así que no se molesten ¿iia? Otra cosa estado con el colegio también y desde ahora comienzan mis exámenes diarios y eso vale la tercera parte de mi último trimestre así que no publicare muy seguido será un semanal o dos depende del tiempo por favor ruego que me entiendan

¿Han visto Goong o educando a la princesa? En mi opinión es un drama que merece la pena es muy bueno es graciosísimo si buscas reírte la nueva heredera te alegrara el día con sus locuras y sus rabietas contra el príncipe y como trata de sobre llevar la vida en el palacio también si quieres ver un buen triángulo amoroso este será el mejor drama ella está entre un encrucijada entre dos príncipes uno con el carácter de Sasuke y otro con el carácter de Naruto de verdad yo lo identifique así pero es cierto el heredero es frio y calculador en cambio el segunda en línea es buena gente y amable pero como toda chica es masoquista y prefiere sufrir por el arrogante y estúpido. Este drama promete risas pero como todo drama habrá tragedia pero al final no se preocupen aunque te hace llorar no te arrepentirás de ver ese drama coreano

Bien habiendo dicho todo esto de nuevo gracias por los comentarios y la buena acogida ya comenzó el juego ya está en pie y ya dio sus primeros pasos espero sus teorías :D

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Qué hizo el Akatsuki? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Sakura muerta?

¿Cómo reaccionaran sus compañeros?

¿Zetsu llegara temprano a comer?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Esperen al capi 6 "Objetivo" [Parte II]

Un adelanto:

-Madara Uchiha-dijo mientras lo examinaba-Tobi

-nada ese no es mi nombre tú mismo ya lo sabes-dijo mientras saltaba de la ventana-

….

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Yamato-

-Sakura-susurro inconscientemente cayendo desmayado pero Kakashi alcanzo a agarrarlo –

….

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto levantándose limpiándose la sangre seca de su boca justo como a Sakura le había pasado-

-Naruto has despertado-dijo Kakashi-

-¿Qué ocultas?-dijo Naruto levantándose de un brinco-

…

-fase 2: objetivo listo-dijo el Akatsuki mientras se marchaba-

….

-¿sai?-

-lo encontramos-dijo Sai con la respiración agitada-

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kakashi-

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	13. Capitulo VI:Objetivo parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 6:[Parte II]**

"**Objetivo"**

**o**

-esto-dijo Lee pero su mano cambio de dirección clavándola en el tronco donde Kiba se había roto algunos huesillos de sus nudillos y ahora sangraba pero su mano se había adormecido además para él no era nada con la muerte de su compañera- queda en su honor no hay mejor muerte y más honorable para un ninja como ella morir en campo de batalla-dijo mientras su mano temblaba poco a poco la fuerza que ejercía se venció-vámonos-dijo mientras comenzaban a saltar de árbol en árbol-

-hai-dijo mientras acunaba entre brazos a la chica-lo siento Naruto

Por otro lado con Naruto:

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Madara apareciendo sentado en el borde su ventada, Naruto se paró al instante- al final te conozco que honor porque haber convencido a Nagato tan terco que es tu lo lograste y yo nunca logro hacerlo

-Madara Uchiha-dijo mientras lo examinaba-Tobi

-nada ese no es mi nombre tú mismo ya lo sabes-dijo mientras saltaba de la ventana-

-vete-dijo gruñendo mientras apartaba su mirada violentamente dijo con un rasengan mientras corría en su dirección pero Madara desapareció y apareció en su tras-

-estoy aquí para responder tus preguntas-dijo al fin- y tú las mías

-no sabes cuánto te odio-dijo Naruto-

-¿en serio?-dijo Madara mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro oculto-

-Naruto-dijo Yamato apareciendo mientras hacia posiciones de manos logran atrapar a Madara que se dejó envolver por la Madara-

-Madara-dijo Kakashi-

-el hijo del colmillo blanco-dijo Madara- el ninja-copy usurpador

-¿Qué buscas?-dijo Kakashi-

-contarles la penumbra y la sombra en la que ha vivido el clan Uchiha…-

-habla entonces-dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba-

-bien-dijo mientras comenzaba a narrar todo lo vivido por el clan Uchiha hasta la verdad de Itachi Uchiha y al final porque Sasuke no volvía a la aldea escondida de la hoja hasta el final donde Los Senju [Naruto] peleaban contra Los Uchiha [Sasuke] porque era la pelea eterna y sin fin el destino ya lo había escrito y el mismo se encargaría que esos dos muriesen y no intervengan en su verdadero objetivo-

-¿has acabado?-pregunto Kakashi-

-si adiós-dijo Madara antes de desaparecer usando ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo-

-ah-dijo Naruto tosiendo sangre-

-¿Naruto?-pregunto Yamato-

-Sakura-susurro inconscientemente cayendo desmayado pero Kakashi alcanzo a agarrarlo –

-¿lo sentiste la punzada, sempai?-dijo Tenzou mirando a Kakashi-

-si-susurro con voz rota y ronca-

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada-

-¿sai?-dijo Yamato mirándolo-¿Qué?-

-Sakura…-susurro entonces apretó los parpados-está muerta

-una más-susurro todos sus vínculos fuertes morían poco a poco uno por uno ¿Cómo le diría a Anko que la niña de sus ojos estaba muerta? ¿Cómo haría el para comprender que su alumna de 3 años y haberla conocida tanto tiempo ya no volvería a respirar? –

-sempai lo siento-dijo Yamato pero le había cogido cariño a Sakura pero sabía cómo Kakashi se sentía-no es su culpa

-Naruto-susurro al ver como su cuerpo de su alumno había reaccionado al mismo tiempo que sucedía la escena y lloraba inconscientemente-

-¿Dónde está ella?-pregunto Kakashi mirando algún punto de la habitación y la luz se filtraba por el enorme hoyo de la cabaña rota y empezó a nevar como caricias y se olía a cerezo en todo sitio un extraño suceso-

- en camino-dijo Sai-

-¿con quién?-dijo Yamato-

-con Kiba y Lee-dijo Sai-

-¿Cómo sabes tú de esto?-dijo Kakashi mirándolo-

-Después de que ustedes se fueron yo fui un estúpido y le dije que Naruto sobrepasaba las líneas y que ponía su cuello en bandeja solo para ver su sonrisa, Sakura al escuchar esto rompió en llanto quise tratar de enmendarlo, pero Sakura tomo una decisión y escapo con Lee y Kiba la seguí calladamente pero los perdí y entonces cuando volví Kiba estaba tratando de reanimarla pero convulsionaba violentamente parecía ahogarse lentamente hasta que murió-explicó Sai-

-¿se ahogó?-dijo Kakashi abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Quién los ataco?-pregunto el segundo-

-si se ahogó-dijo Sai-

-¿Cómo?-

-no lo sé pero se tocaba el cuello y Kiba dijo que se ahogaba-dijo Sai-parecía que algo obstruía su respiración normal

-¿Quién los ataco, Sai?-pregunto Tenzou-

-no lo sé-dijo Sai-los perdí por un momento cuando los volví a ver ya estaba pasando-dijo Sai fingiendo estar bien aunque por dentro se desmoronaba poco a poco justo con los que había formado vínculos fuertes ella moría-

-sempai-dijo Tenzou-

-Naruto va estar muy mal-dijo Kakashi-

-gomen-dijo Sai mirando a Naruto-

-no es tu culpa Sai-dijo Yamato- has hecho bien al seguirlos

-pero no eh llegado a tiempo-dijo Sai mientras sabía que Naruto volaría todo al enterarse de la muerte de su compañera-

-no importa-consoló Tenzou-

-¿Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto levantándose limpiándose la sangre seca de su boca justo como a Sakura le había pasado-

-Naruto has despertado-dijo Kakashi-

-¿Qué ocultas?-dijo Naruto levantándose de un brinco-

-Sakura está muerta-dijo Kakashi-

-jajaja que buena broma ahora si en serio-dijo Naruto tratando de no ver la realidad mientras sus ojos se aguaban-

-no te miento Naruto-dijo Kakashi mirando con tristeza a Naruto-

-no, no juegue con eso-dijo cogiéndolo del chaleco-no con ella

-gomen-dijo Kakashi-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sai-

-un ataque no sabemos quién-dijo el-

-Akatsuki-dijo Naruto-

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunto Yamato-

-lo he visto todo-dijo con las manos a su lado se formaban en puños-cuando me he desmayado como un fantasma lo he visto todo, no pude hacer nada-dijo agarrándose de la pared-murió en los brazos de Kiba

-¿Cómo has sabido esto?-pregunto Kakashi mirando con curiosidad a su alumno-

-Kisame lo intercepto quise hacer algo pero cuando corrí hacia el solo lo sobre pase como si no existiera y solo quisieran que observase todo-dijo Naruto mientras sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza que ponía-Sakura-chan primero lo vio y quedo mareada luego él se apareció de la nada

-¿y?-pregunto Kakashi con impaciencia-

-luego solo era un clon-dijo resoplando aguantando las lágrimas-

-¿Cómo?-dijo Yamato-

-luego apareció atrás de Sakura-chan y le puso una clase de sello en el cuello que se hundió y desapareció debajo de su piel, después de eso Kiba trato de animarla y Lee miraba pero no pudieron hacer nada Sakura-chan se ahogaba ese sello estaba matándola poco a poco-

-¿pero porque Akatsuki haría eso?-dijo Yamato.

-esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza-dijo Kakashi-solo podría ser para que Naruto enfureciera con el dolor de la muerte de su compañera y dejara salir al Kyuby

-cierto-coincidió Yamato-

-Sakura-san-dijo Sai-¿Por qué harían algo así?

-A lo mejor para atraer al Kyubi por eso te dejaron ver todo eso Naruto-dijo Kakashi pensando en su hermosa hija muerta e inerte en los brazos del Inuzuka ¿Qué haría? ahora ella era parte de su familia igual que Naruto-

-tiene mucho sentido sempai-dijo Tenzou sin darse cuenta de que todo lo que ideaban no estaba ni cerca de lo que iría a pasar desde ahora pues el objetivo yaestaba listo para ser atrapado y había sido distraído-

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo gritando una voz, Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos y las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos creando un camino desde sus mejillas hasta el piso el dolor se incrementó tanto oprimiendo su pecho fuertemente sus brazos temblaron sus manos dejaron de apretar fuertemente y quedo paralizado su corazón le dolía cada respiración le raspaba la garganta al ver esa imagen que se proyectaba era Sakura apoyada en el pecho de Kiba inerte y muerta-

-Naruto-dijo Kiba mirando como el rubio lloraba sin ningún sollozo eso era horrible Akatsuki primero le quito a su maestro Ero-sennin si no ahora a su mejor amiga que lo aceptaba tal y como era y lo conocía desde la infancia sobre todo el amor de todo su vida estaba quieta sin respirar sin ningún movimiento por parte de ella-

-no, no, no-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y lloraba, Kakashi al vereso una lágrima brillo en su mejilla Yamato se quedó sin palabras-

-gomen-dijo Lee mientras veía que Naruto caía sin más al piso cubierto por la manta blanca de la nieve-

-Sakura-chan solo está dormida-dijo Naruto tratando de calmarse a sí mismo-

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi-

-Kiba dame a Sakura-chan –dijo mientras extendía las manos el moreno al ver que el chico trataba de tapar el sol con un dedo no le quedo de otra pues el tenía la culpa y sonriéndole cálidamente al rostro tranquilo de la chica se le paso a Naruto que la recibió y la apretó contra su cuerpo tratando de pasarle su calidez-

-Sakura-chan ya estás en casa-dijo mientras acunaba el rostro frio de la chica-

-vamos Naruto-dijo Kakashi mientras entraban a la cabaña, seguido por Naruto con Sakura en sus brazos tan fría como el clima tan fría como las lágrimas de Naruto que salían sin parar de sus ojos mientras besaba su frente –

-hai-dijo el rubio mientras entraban-

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Kiba mirando la puerta-

-a consolarse como la familia que es-dijo Yamato-por el momento dejémoslo a solas

-¿a solas?-pregunto Lee-si comente una locura ellos no están bien estables emocionalmente pueden cometer locuras y dejar de arder la llama de su juventud Capitán Yamato no están bien si Naruto sigue creyendo que solo duerme y Kakashi aún no reacciona-

-hai Lee tiene razón Yamato-sensei –dijo Sai mientras miraba la puerta-

-son Shinobi y como tales debemos confiar en ellos son mucho más fuertes que nosotros-dijo Yamato-

-pero…

-no ocurrirá nada-dijo Yamato-

-bien…-dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru miraba la puerta-

Por otro lado con Naruto:

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Cuándo cree que despierte?-pregunto Naruto mirando a Kakashi que lo miro con pena y dolor solo no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo solo como lo haría…

((((((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_-Yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake mis intereses son muchos y mis disgustos no, no me interesa decirles mi edad que importa mis objetivos no tampoco quiero decirlos mis sueños no muchos pero si tengo…_

_-no ha dicho nada-reclamo Naruto- solo su nombre-grito haciendo berrinche mientras Kakashi le salía una gotita al estilo anime-_

_-bien Sakura ¿no?-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica-_

_-Me llamo Sakura Haruno mis intereses son… jijiji-se rio mirando a cierto pelinegro mientras el naciente sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas- mis disgusto son ¬¬ -dijo arrugando la nariz mirando a Naruto que ni cuenta se dio-sueños son convertirme en la esposa de cierta persona-dijo mirando con insistencia al pelinegro que solo la ignoraba- mis objetivos ser una gran Kunoichi-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente a su sensei-mi edad es de 12 años_

_-Yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha mis interese son pocos-dijo fríamente- mis disgustos son varios-dijo mirando a Naruto que miraba el cielo pero al darse cuenta que Sasuke lo miraba-_

_-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara?-dijo señalándolo-_

_-Naruto que te pasa-dijo pegándole un coscorrón haciendo que un chinchón le saliera en la cabeza a Naruto-_

_-¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan?-dijo llorando al estilo anime-_

_-shhh-dijo mientras Naruto asentía como niño bueno_

_-mi sueños no tengo ninguno-dijo Sasuke restándole importancia-mis objetivos son asesinar a cierta persona y restablecer mi clan-dijo mientras pensaba en una chica pero luego borro sus pensamientos "estúpido"-mi edad es 13 años_

_-bien mi turno… Soy Naruto Uzumaki-dijo mientras se paraba heroicamente y chillaba a los 4 vientos-mis interese son… ¬U¬-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa zorruna a Sakura que se sonrojo y se paró dispuesta a pegarle- el ramen si fuera legal me casaría con el ramen –dijo sonriendo mientras a todos les salía una gotita estilo anime- mis disgustos son ¬¬…-dijo mirando a Sasuke que solo bufo y a Sakura le salía una venita hinchada-mis sueños son convertirme en Hokage y ganarle a cierta persona-dijo mientras sorna triunfal miraba al Uchiha que solo lo miro como ¿Qué me cuentas idiota?- mi objetivo ser el mejor Shinobi de todas las aldeas del mundo *0*_

_-eh bien-dijo Kakashi pensado en lo difícil que sería este grupo-_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Fin del Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Sakura Haruno su nombre es Sakura Haruno-susurro Kakashi-

-sensei ella no murió ¿verdad? ¿La volveremos a ver?-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba y acariciaba el rostro de la difunta-

-si la volveremos a ver cuándo nosotros cerremos nuestros ojos ella los abrirá y nos sonreirá e iremos a comer todos ramen-dijo dándole un triste sonrisa al chico rubio que solo sonrió a la chica-

-¿escuchaste Sakura-chan? cuando duerma nos volveremos a ver-dijo Naruto-

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_-Naruto eres un tonto-dijo Sakura mientras corría en su tras tenía unos 15 recién cumplidos había vuelto después de tantos años se había vuelto a ver- no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo ella mientras lo miraba y Naruto bajaba del poste donde se había subido y la miraba-_

_-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto examinando a la chica de su delante era ella pero mucho más hermosa que antes más sensual más desarrollada muchísimo más linda que la última vez donde ella tenía 12 ahora tendría unos 15 y él tenía unos 16-Sakura-chan pero si sigues igual-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a que seguía igual de hermosa-_

_-¿igual?-pregunto desilusionada-_

_-si Sakura-chan estas, igual que siempre de bonita-dijo el chico sonriéndole sin darse cuenta que la chica le sonrió cálidamente-_

_-gracias Naruto-dijo ella sonriéndole ocultando su sonrojo-tú te vez maduro _

_-¿maduro? *0* ¿En serio?-dijo preguntándole mientras se acercaba a la chica que se le encresparon los pelos-_

_-si-dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho-¿Qué tal?-dijo mirando al chico-_

_-yo bien sigo igual que siempre Sakura-chan tengo que mostrarte varias cosas que aprendí con el tiempo-dijo sonriéndole-_

_-¿en serio?-pregunto ella con orgullo- yo también eh aprendido muchas cosas_

_-qué bueno Sakura-chan me alegro por ti-dijo el-_

_-tal como te lo prometí ya no seré más una molestia-dijo ella mientras miraba le piso-_

_-Sakura-chan tu no fuiste ni eres ni serás una molestia-dijo el chico- grábatelo _

_-gracias Naruto-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente-_

_-no gracias a ti por siempre pensar en mí y así tener un sitio donde regresar-dijo el chico sonriéndole feliz-_

_-¿Quién podría olvidar a ninja número 1 hiperactivo chillón?-dijo la pelirosa mientras le daba un toque con su mano al hombro del chico que le devolvió la sonrisa-_

_-tengo tanto que contarte Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto mientras miraba cada detalle de la chica sin perder ningún detalle-_

_-aunque no lo creas yo también-dijo Sakura examinando el rostro del chico- estúpido llore como una cría cuando me dijiste que te ibas_

_-no creas que no me dolió Sakura-chan-dijo el chico-_

_-hmp-_

_-Naruto-nechan has vuelto-se escuchó un grito por parte de alguien muy conocido-_

_-¿Konohamaru?-dijo volteándose y vio al niño que hace años no veía-_

_-si eres tú-dijo sonriéndole-_

_-mira sensei ya mejore el jutsu sexy-chillo mientras hacía sellos con sus manos y luego un especie de puff y aparecía una sexy mujer con cabello castaño y ojos marrones era Konohamaru a lo mujer, Naruto y su sensei le salieron sangre de la nariz pero Naruto se tapó la nariz y una pelirosa miraba con un severo tic en la ceja a Konohamaru y Moegui lo fulminaba mientras que a su lado aparecía artillería pesada –_

_-eso no es nada mira esto-dijo Naruto pero cuando iba hacer los jutsus lo agarraron de la camisa y ahí estaba su mejor amiga mirándolo mal-_

_-salúdame a Kami-sama-dijo la chica tirándolo al cielo-_

_-Sakura-chan-grito el chico y luego como al ley de la gravedad dice tuvo que caer al piso y Konohamaru saco una mantita de donde sabe Kami-sama y se puso a mirar a donde caería Naruto para agarrarlo pero luego se dio cuenta de un detalle Naruto era más alto que él así que dio un paso atrás y Naruto se estrelló en el piso quedando enterrado mientras una pelirosa robóticamente y lo levanto del piso y lo empezó a sacudir-deja de sacudirme Sakura-chan_

_-eres un estúpido Naruto-dijo la chica mientras un pelo se le paraba "ni si quiera maduro" pensó mientras su inner lloraba-_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Fin del Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

-Sakura-chan ¿ahora a dónde regresare?-pregunto Naruto mientras veía al cuerpo inmóvil y al rostro impasible de la chica-¿Por qué me dejaste en esta soledad? ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos sin decirme el ultimo adiós?-dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta que un Akatsuki lo miraba de lejos-

-fase 2: objetivo listo-dijo el Akatsuki mientras se marchaba-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

O.o Madara visito a Naruto dios mío ¡mother of god!

Bien siento no haber publicado pero no eh tenido nada de tiempo de escribir la segunda parte del capítulo 9 entonces estaba terminantemente prohibido publicar un capi antes esa es mi regla siempre 5 capis adelante así no me atraparan son las 10 peor aquí reportándome como buen intento de escritora les publico .

Alguna vez ¿han pasado por un amor correspondido? Pero ¿prohibido? Yo lo estoy pasando y lamentablemente es muy prohibido no, no es novio de mi mejor amiga o algo por el estilo es algo mucho peor y estoy confundida y tengo miedo pero le quiero mucho y no se que hacer algún consejo para ese amor T-T

¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke?

¿Qué tienes que ver en esto Akatsuki?

¿Cuándo habrá SasuSaku? [Si lo sé yo también me lo pregunto pero no se preocupen ya va haber :D]

¿Naruto dejara de ser chillón?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Esperen al capi 7 "misión completa"

Un adelanto:

-¿lo hiciste?-pregunto una voz varonil entre las sombras-

-listo y hecho ella está muerta-dijo el Akatsuki-

-¿Nadie te vio?-pregunto la voz-

-solo ella-dijo el

….

-soy compañera de Sasuke-dijo Karin con jadeos hacia un enorme esfuerzo-

-Sasuke ¿Dónde está él?-dijo un rubio-

-tu…-

-Naruto me buscas-grito un azabache con sorna Naruto dirigió su mirada perpleja ahí estaba lo que buscaba con desespero en su delante el chico que siempre fue su mejor amigo su mayor vinculo-

….

-malditos mocosos-gruño Zetsu antes botar sangre por la boca y caer muerto al piso-

-bien chicos se acabó-dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto y la otra mano en el hombro de Sasuke y les sonrió orgulloso-bien hecho chicos

….

-¿vas a volver?-pregunto abruptamente Naruto mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza-

-¿tú qué crees?-pregunto el azabache mirando al rubio que lo miro-

-yo creo que por tu bien tienes que regresar-dijo Naruto-si no yo mismo te traeré a rastras

…

-Sakura-susurro Naruto-

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke no había notado que no estaba su ex-compañera bueno si lo había notado pero decidió ignorarlo-¿Dónde está ella?

…

-sin rodeos-dijo Sasuke desesperado por respuestas-

-Sasuke te preguntas ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no ha venido con nosotros?-pregunto Naruto con un brillo en los ojos-

…..

-¿sai?-pregunto Kiba mientras se acercaba al ambu de raíz-

-esta…ella…viva-dijo mientras sentía como la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas el pecho de Sakura se movía conforme respiraba los Shinobi la miraron sin poder creérselo-

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?¿Algo?


	14. Chapter VII Mision Completa

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 7:**

"**Misión Completa"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-Mientras Sasuke luchaba amenamente con el nuevo Hokage Danzou, y mientras Naruto lloraba la muerte de su mejor amiga el Akatsuki que había visualizado y hecho y se presentaba ante su líder que le había encomendado la misión-

-¿lo hiciste?-pregunto una voz varonil entre las sombras-

-listo y hecho ella está muerta-dijo el Akatsuki-

-¿Nadie te vio?-pregunto la voz-

-solo ella-dijo el-

-bueno no importa-dijo la voz

-está muerta-dijo otra voz más suave—

-no te preocupes ella es igual a él-dijo otra voz varonil-

-¿soy libre?-pregunto el Akatsuki-

-si recuerda que te cambiare de nombre y cuerpo-dijo la voz-

-bien ¿Cómo me llamare?-dijo el Akatsuki-

-desde ahora eres Light Zamíname perteneciente a la aldea de la lluvia un Jounin, jamás perteneciste a esta organización, la misión que se te fue encomendada será eliminada de tu mente toda la información de nuestra organización será eliminada de tu mente-dijo la voz-

-les pido una semana aun perteneceré a la sociedad un amigo me encomendó algo antes de que borren mi mente quiero hacer algo no quiero tener pendientes así que cuando lo vea de nuevo le diré "cumplí con mi promesa" –dijo el Akatsuki-

-te refieres a tu compañero ¿no?-dijo la voz más suave-

-si-

-bien tienes nuestra autorización… -

-gracias-dijo antes de marcharse a donde iba-

Por otro lado:

-Naruto déjala ya-dijo Kakashi al ver que su alumno no soltaba al cadáver de la chica pero este sin embargo no se podría si no seguía despidiendo ese olor tan único a cerezos parecía como congelada-

-Kakashi-sensei me vengare de Akatsuki-dijo Naruto- después de todo Pain tenía razón

-es la vida de un ninja Naruto-dijo el peliblanco-ver morir a toda tu gente

-entonces no lo quiero…

-ella no hubiera querido eso y tú lo sabes bien-dijo Kakashi-

-yo no hubiera querido que ella muriese no es justo que le hayan quitado la vida sin antes que ella pudiera vivirla y disfrutarla ella era lo único que me quedaba Kakashi-sensei no tengo a nadie más ella era mi hogar ella era lo único que me sostenía-dijo Naruto mientras miraba el cuerpo que acunaba-

-yo lo sé pero tienes que seguir adelante-dijo Kakashi-Naruto yo sé cómo te sientes cuando Óbito y Rin y tu padre me dejaron me sentía perdido sin lugar sin un sitio a donde regresar primero conocí a Anko luego vinieron ustedes y le dieron forma a mi vida

-ella era el amor de mi vida-dijo Naruto-ya perdí todo sensei primero mis padres luego a Sasuke luego Jiraya-sensei y por ultimo a ella-dijo Naruto-no tengo razones después de acabar esta misión creo que seré ermitaño como Ero-sennin

-supongo que ya tomaste la decisión ¿verdad?-dijo Kakashi-

-si-

-bien-

-Naruto-grito alguien entrando rápidamente era Sai que estaba movido-

-¿sai?-

-lo encontramos-dijo Sai con la respiración agitada-

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kakashi-

-¿es verdad?-dijo Naruto-

-si corre está peleando con Danzou-dijo Sai-

-¿pero Sakura?¿Qué pasara con ella?-pregunto Naruto mirando con preocupación a la chica-

-yo me quedare-dijo Kiba saliendo-

-yo también es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo Lee-

-bien Yamato se quedara por si acaso aparezcan más Akatsuki-dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía su capa y Naruto lo seguía-

-no te mueva de aquí Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto mientras salía corriendo atrás de su sensei-

-Naruto de aquí a 5 kilómetros al sur-dijo Kiba gritando desde la puerta-

-hai-dijo el rubio mientras corría con más velocidad y empezó a divisar más frondosos árboles conforme se adentraba al bosque rápidamente

imagino distintos escenarios cuando se rencontrara con Sasuke pero le cumpliría la promesas Sakura le debía eso

al llegar se encontró con un pelinegro más herido y una pelirroja herida tirada en el piso Kakashi fue corriendo hacia ella pero ella inútilmente no quiso es más se negó

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kakashi-

-Karin-dijo ella rendida-

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Kakashi la chica lo miro un rato "qué más da él quiso matarme" pensó la pelirroja-

-soy compañera de Sasuke-dijo Karin con jadeos hacia un enorme esfuerzo-

-Sasuke ¿Dónde está él?-dijo un rubio-

-tu…-

-Naruto me buscas-grito un azabache con sorna Naruto dirigió su mirada perpleja ahí estaba lo que buscaba con desespero en su delante el chico que siempre fue su mejor amigo su mayor vinculo-

-Sasuke-dijo saltando al agua juntando chacra en sus pies inconscientemente para quedar en la superficie-

-Naruto no vallas-dijo Kakashi abandonando a la pelirroja saltando debajo del puente-

-Kakashi y Naruto-dijo fríamente pero su mente le formulo una pregunta "¿Sakura?"-

-esta vez yo me encargo-dijo Kakashi destapándose el ojo con el Sharingan-

-usurpador-gruño Sasuke-

-no yo lo llevare de regreso-dijo Naruto- como sea por Sakura-chan -dijo con un gruñido mientras empezaba a juntar chacra en su mano formando un rasengan mientras Sasuke también hacia lo mismo con un chidori-

-Naruto para-dijo Kakashi tratando de correr hacia el peor no pudo un clon lo atrapo deteniéndolo-

-no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Sasuke- es mi oportunidad-dijo el corriendo con un chidori en las manos y Naruto corrió en su dirección, en sus ojos paso la pelea que tuvieron cuando Sasuke huyo de la aldea, Sasuke vio el ojo del Kyubi en la mirada de su amigo y Naruto vio a Sasuke con los ojos rojos con el sello se Orochimaru-

-Todavía hay una oportunidad de salvarte Sasuke-dijo Naruto- es mi última oportunidad-susurro con decisión, entonces los dos vieron que cambiaron de estilos Sasuke con el rasengan en su mano izquierda y Naruto con un chidori en su mano derecha los dos abrieron los ojos sin parar de correr-no hay vuelta atrás-susurro-RASENGAN

-CHIDORI-grito Sasuke al impactar con el rasengan de Naruto el agua convulsiono tapándolos de la mirada de otros, los dos se quedaron viendo por un rato y Sasuke vio que no había ese brillo en Naruto no había felicidad solo había dolor hasta el punto parecerse a su mirada, Naruto vio en la mirada del azabache insistencia preocupación duda "¿Por qué?" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero algo que no se esperaron es que Madara saliera a intervenir aprovechando que Kakashi estaba agarrado-

-los voy a matar a los dos-dijo Madara Sasuke abrió los ojos con fuerza y Naruto desmesuradamente- Zetsu aquí acabo voy a interrumpir una misión y a callar algunas bocas-dijo antes de desparecer-

-maldito-rugió Sasuke-

-¿volverás?-pregunto Naruto mirándolo a los ojos-

-tsk prepárate viene Zetsu-dijo Sasuke-

-¿listo teme?-pregunto Naruto-

-siempre dobe-aseguro Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-hay que lindo la reconciliación-dijo Zetsu mientras su parte negra se separaba de la blanca mientras sonreía con sorna y comenzaba a caminar hacia los dos mejores amigos que los miraron achicando sus ojos- bien juguemos a quien muere primero-dijo con una sonrisa demoniaca y traviesa- no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de tus planes de dejarnos Uchiha

-hmp- fue lo que sus labios formularon y el único sonido que emitió sin pensarlo dirigió una mirada a Naruto y el entendió, entonces un clon de Naruto apareció al lado del original mientras Sasuke cogía con su mano a su muñeca vendada que empezó a emitir destellos de chacra del elemento del rayo mientras en la mano del rubio el chacra comenzaba a verse celestemente los dos asintieron-

-CHIDORI/RASENGAN-gritaron mientras levantaban su mano comenzaban a correr contra sus contrincantes atacando a la parte negra y blanca al mismo tiempo que se deshicieron dejando una especie de masa blanca y negra quemada en el piso los chicos creyeron que había acabado bueno no creían querían crear pero sabían que no iba a ser tan fácil ganarle a un Akatsuki -

-no, no todavía no acaba-dijo una voz tenebrosa y traviesa Zetsu apareció del agua saliendo con los cabellos verdosos con gotitas de agua y su cuerpo empapado una sonrisa diabólica se curvo en sus labios mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos listos para comer hizo una seria de sellos y más clones blancos y negros empezaron a salir "más de esas cosas" pensaron los de Konoha irritados-disfruten

-cuidado Naruto eso absorbe chacra no dejes que se te peguen-dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de ataque empezó a mirar a todos lados dándose cuenta que estaban rodeados de miles esas cosas repulsivas -

-hai-dijo Naruto y comenzaron atacar a todos los clones carnívoros que venían mientras Zetsu se reía maquiavélicamente pero no se dio cuenta que el equipo 7 analizaba y pensaba en un su próximo ataque-

-TRABAJEN EN EQUIPO-grito Kakashi-

-hai-gruñeron los dos con sangre en la boca y raspaduras por todos los lados y su ropa hecha trizas-Naruto/Sasuke – los dos se miraron y los dos crearon sus mejores jutsus: Fūton: Rasen Shuriken; Kirin fueron rápidos y certeros destruyeron todo lo que se acercó ningún Zetsu fue capaz de detenerlos, Zetsu estaba más que perplejo no sabía que dos mocosos podían lograr eso Sasuke tiraba rayos que no consumía nada de su chacra y Naruto tiraba muchos rasen shuriken los dos se movían a un solo compas los dos es demasiados rápidos se complementaban perfectamente se miraban y coordinaban su siguiente ataque, Sasuke saco su espada que comenzó a destellar rayos azules mientras en la otra mano saco un gran shuriken

_-flashback-_

_-¿listo teme?-pregunto un rubio de 12 años que estaba dispuesto a todo a pesar de que su sensei se negara y les dijera que escapen en ese momento mientras Zabuza estaba distraído con él pero el rubio tan terco como siempre se negó a abandonar a uno de su equipo y Sasuke entendió-_

_-fin del flashback-_

-siempre dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, los dos se estaban acordando de su primera misión que supuestamente había sido de clase C pero se convertido en A, cuando eran gennin bueno seguían siendo gennin pues ninguno de los dos había hecho el examen para ser Chunnin solo Sakura del equipo 7 eran los únicos de los novatos que no habían hecho el examen

saco empezó a mover su shuriken en su mano entonces el rubio asintió y comenzó a hacer unos sellos y aparecieron dos Naruto's que formaron un rasengan, que le tiro a Zetsu pero este lo esquivo -

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes zorro?-pregunto Zetsu-jajaja ¿Cómo?

_-Flashback-_

_-Sasuke-dijo el rubio de 12 años mirándolo a los ojos el asintió y tiro un gigante shuriken a Zabuza pero esta reboto antes de llegar haciendo que Zabuza se reirá pero callo exactamente en las manos de Sasuke él lo recibió y de su espalda saco otro Shuriken-_

_-bien es tu hora-dijo Sasuke tirándolo el gran shuriken que paso de lado hiriendo la mejilla de Zabuza y otro shuriken que fue dirigida a la mano donde sostenía la gran burbuja de agua donde estaba contenido Kakashi-_

_-mierda-dijo Zabuza-esta me las pagaras-_

_-Naruto-susurro Kakashi-_

_-vas a morir-dijo Sasuke-_

_-¿vencerme tu? Jajaja-dijo Zabuza burlándose-¿Cómo? _

_-ASI-dijo un rubio dejando su forma de gran shuriken-_

_-Fin del flashback-_

-ASI-grito un rubio e 16 años apareciendo de la nada en su tras de Zetsu-

-¿Qué?-grito Zetsu al sentir como un rasengan lo traspasaba por la espalda-¿Cómo?-

-muere-grito Sasuke atravesándolo con un chidori por delante-

-malditos mocosos-gruño Zetsu antes botar sangre por la boca y caer muerto al piso-

-bien chicos se acabó-dijo Kakashi apareciendo de la nada poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto y la otra mano en el hombro de Sasuke y les sonrió orgulloso-bien hecho chicos

-hmp-

-bien hecho teme ¿el Kirin es nuevo?-dijo curioso Naruto-

-igual que tu Fūton: rasen shuriken-dijo Sasuke-

-de nuevo me pasaste teme tu ataque fue de lo mejor 'dattebayo-dijo el chico sonriéndole-

-hmp no lo olvides soy un Uchiha-dijo Sasuke arrogantemente con una sonrisa de lado-

-ya olvidaba que eres un TEME-chillo Naruto haciendo un berrinche-

-dobe-siseo el azabache-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe

-teme-

-dobe

-teme-

-DOBE/TEME-gritaron los dos lanzándose rayitos con la mirada-

-ya ¿acabaron?-pregunto Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su libro anaranjado-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Chicas: tengo buenas noticias ya tengo toda la historia en la mente no la diré pero tiene mucho que ver con una ciertas personas pero prometo que todos los capítulos siguientes van hacer sumamente interesantes calculo que este fic será de 60 capítulos va hacer un fic muy largo así que preparen todo porque esta vieja será lleno de sorpresas apuesto mi vida a que no saben lo que pasara de ahora en adelante el final será algo sin duda sorprendente bueno al menor eso espero y espero llenar sus expectativas la única pista que les puedo decir es: _El chico de la profecía cumpliría la profecía_

Bien de acá en adelante no publicara mucho pues tengo exámenes diarios y son muy importante para mi año espero su comprensión chicas

NUEVA AREA DEL FANFIC:

**Comentarios:**

: te debo mucho me has comentado desde el primer capi en serio muchas gracias de corazón yo creí que nadie seguiría esta historia solo lo iba a ser como un pasatiempo para serte franca no pensaba llegar a tantos capítulos pero gracias personitas como tu estoy aquí espero haber llenado de gusto con este capítulo va dirigido para ti por tu incondicional apoyo me has hecho muy feliz espero que nunca me abandones y no te decepcione los capítulos siguientes. Respecto a tu comentario no llores no soy capaz de matar a Sakura-chan xD bueno no por ahora wahahaha pero no te preocupes mala hierba nunca muere ;D

tiny lizard: debo agradecerte a ti también por integrarte a la familia de Gumii gracias por tus comentarios veo que has comentado seguidamente me haces muy feliz. Respecto a tu comentario no llores me haces llorar a mí también de hecho revivir a Sakura-chan tenlo por seguro si no tienes el permiso amenazarme :p

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: veo que te emocionaste con los adelantos no te preocupes obviamente la seguiré eso dalo por hecho la seguiré hasta el final de mis días hija mía GRACIAS POR EL COMENT

Fabiola59:gracias por todos tus comentes en todos los capítulos me has hecho muy feliz tú me has animado a seguir gracias del alma y gracias por alegrarme el día

Kaasandra: claro que la continuo si no porque estoy aquí xD jajá emocionada te me quedaste ahorita te emociono más con este capítulo jijiji

Luciana: siento haberme demorado mucho espero que sigas leyendo

conyM: gracias por tu comente me alegraste mucho el dia

**Preguntas:**

¿Sasuke se ha dado cuenta que falta alguien?

¿Akatsuki se acabó?

¿Quiénes eran esos Akatsuki?

¿Quién es ahora Light?

¿Qué pasara con Naruto?

¿Alguna vez dejaran de pelear?

¿Sakura?

¿A qué se refiere Madara?

¿Cuáles son los próximos planes?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 7 "misión completa" [parte II]

-¿me estas callando?-pregunto arrogantemente el Uchiha el peli gris asintió sonriendo pervertidamente mientras veía su libro-

-si-

-Naruto hazlo ya-ordeno Sasuke-

…

-¿nos dejaras?-pregunto Juugo con temor-no lo hagas tu eres el único que puede contenerme-rogo Juugo Sasuke lo miro y sin saber que hacer-

-Sasuke ¿nos abandonaras?-pregunto Suigetsu mirándolo a los ojos-lo sabía, sabía que un Uchiha no se podía confiar, todos te traicionan-dijo el chico evitando llorar en frente pero Sasuke se había hecho su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo y ahora cuando todo iba a acabar todo se destruía-

…..

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Kakashi-

-con el tiempo te enteraras-corto el Uchiha-

-entonces ¿Qué pasara?-pregunto su sensei-

…..

-aléjate de ella-deletrearon todos los chicos del equipo 7-

-Suigetsu lamento decirte que no podrás conocer a Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto- pues ella no está más con nosotros

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el Uchiha- ¿se fue?

…

-me quieres explicar que pasa-ordeno Sasuke con miedo a la respuesta-

-Sasuke… ella fue atacada por Akatsuki-susurro Naruto-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo mientras un ligero escozor empezaba picarle en los ojos-

…

-espero ver la cara de Naruto-dijo sonriendo a lo Colgate Lee mientras miraba feliz a una Sakura que dormía tranquilamente sin saber nada-

-jajaja si ya puedo oír el "Sakura-chan" –dijo Kiba- ¿no Akamaru?

-wouf- respondía el perro moviendo la cola lanzando grandes ventiscas-

….

-Akatsuki-fue todo lo que susurro Sai sorprendido- son muy famosos…

-cállate Sai-dijo tajantemente Kiba mientras miraba a Sakura-

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Lee mirando de reojo al Akatsuki-

…

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos?¿Algo?


	15. Chapter VII Mision Completa parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 7:**

"**Misión Completa [Parte II]"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-DOBE/TEME-gritaron los dos lanzándose rayitos con la mirada-

-ya ¿acabaron?-pregunto Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su libro anaranjado-

-hmp-

-ñañaña soy Uchiha y vivo en emolandia y soy el rey emo y también soy emolientero-dijo riéndose Naruto mientras reía como un bebito y Sasuke lo miraba con una venita hinchada-

-baka-susurro Sasuke-

-Kakashi-sensei Sasuke me insulto-dijo mientras señalaba a Sasuke y miraba a Naruto-

-inmaduro-susurro Sasuke-

-nunca cambiaran-susurro leyendo su Icha-Icha con una gotita al estilo anime-

-calla rubio siliconado-dijo el Uchiha-

-¿vas a volver?-pregunto abruptamente Naruto mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza-

-¿tú qué crees?-pregunto el azabache mirando al rubio que lo miro-

-yo creo que por tu bien tienes que regresar-dijo Naruto-si no yo mismo te traeré a rastras

-como si pudieras-reto el azabache-

-cállense los dos-susurro Kakashi-

-¿eh?-

-no ven que estoy en la mejor parte *0*-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos y miraba a su libro como el mejor de los regalos del mundo y si fuera legal se casaría con el pornográfico libro, Naruto y Sasuke se vieron-

-¿me estas callando?-pregunto arrogantemente el Uchiha el peli gris asintió sonriendo pervertidamente mientras veía su libro-

-si-

-Naruto hazlo ya-ordeno Sasuke-

-bien-dijo Naruto entonces le quito el libro a Kakashi que miro sus manos y luego vio a Naruto con furia ¿Cómo había osado a quitarle su preciado tesoro de sus manos?-

-mocoso del infierno ven aquí-chillo Kakashi-

-lo quiere, lo quiere-dijo Naruto que de la nada apareció con un esmoquin de torero con un manta roja-venga por el ¬U¬

-grrr-gruño mientras iba corriendo por su libro pero Naruto era mucho más rápido y lo hizo pasar por la manta roja-

-OLE~-grito el rubio sonriéndole con sorna a su sensei-

-d-e-v-u-e-l-v-e-m-e m-i l-i-b-r-o –deletreo Kakashi con un tic en la ceja mientras Naruto lo miraba sacándole pica-

-si lo quieres ven por el-dijo con simpleza Naruto mientras lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos a su sensei que vino corriendo y Naruto preparo la manta roja y esquivo a su sensei que rugió un sarta de maldiciones-OLE TIO

-devuélvemelo-dijo Kakashi-

-mira…mira…-dijo Naruto enseñándole-

-Sasuke-dijo alguien apareciendo en su tras Sasuke se volteó y vio a su compañero de equipo con una pelirroja en brazos al borde de la muerte y todo por su culpa a su lado del peli blanco estaba Juugo que lo miraba con tristeza-

-¿nos dejaras?-pregunto Juugo con temor-no lo hagas tu eres el único que puede contenerme-rogo Juugo Sasuke lo miro y sin saber que hacer-

-Sasuke ¿nos abandonaras?-pregunto Suigetsu mirándolo a los ojos-lo sabía, sabía que un Uchiha no se podía confiar, todos te traicionan-dijo el chico evitando llorar en frente pero Sasuke se había hecho su mejor amigo en tan poco tiempo y ahora cuando todo iba a acabar todo se destruía-

-no los abandonare-dijo Sasuke firmemente-

-entonces no volverás-dijo el rubio mirándolo molesto-

-vamos Naruto, ella nos debe estar esperando-dijo Kakashi-

-Sakura-susurro Naruto-

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke no había notado que no estaba su ex-compañera bueno si lo había notado pero decidió ignorarlo-¿Dónde está ella?

-Sasuke ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Suigetsu-

-haber déjame pensar ¿Karin sigue viva?-pregunto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-

-si aún sigue viva la zanahoria andante pero inconsciente-dijo Suigetsu mirando a la pelirroja con una sentimiento que no supo descifrar pero algo hacia que se le removiera el corazón cuando estaba con ella y ganar su atención como sea y de todas las maneras aunque sea diciéndole estupideces y ganarse un golpe pero tenía su atención y eso era lo que importaba-

-bien se quién puede curarla-dijo Sasuke pensado en Sakura-

-Sasuke-susurro Naruto-

-¿Qué?-pregunto y se volteó lentamente y vio algo inesperado y algo inusual esa imagen nunca se la había imaginado en su vida no estaba preparado para lo que vio era Naruto llorando con espasmos que hacían que su cuerpo temblase fuertemente-

-¿dobe?-le pregunto mirándolo asustada jamás es mejor dicho nunca lo había visto así el rubio siempre tenía una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su rostro era característicoera parte de él pero no había rastro de una sonrisa si no sus labios temblaban y sollozos luchaban por no salir sus ojos estaban aguados y miraban a un punto cero sus labios articularon una frase que quedo en la mente de Sasuke "Sakura no está" susurro al viento el rubio Kakashi fue corriendo a su lado y lo miro preocupado el chico no reacciono ante el contacto de su sensei Sasuke miraba impactado la imagen que pasaba ante sus ojos "¿Qué mierda me he perdido?" pensó el Uchiha menor-

-Sasuke-susurro Juugo tampoco sin comprender-creo que deberías ir con ellos

-no los abandonare Juugo tenlo por seguro menos a ti que me necesitas para contralarte-dijo Sasuke calculadoramente- Kakashi no hay problema ¿con que ellos vallan a la villa?

-en la villa no pero el Raikage te odia sabes-dijo Kakashi-

-hmp-

-no sabes cómo hiciste sufrir a tus compañeros-dijo Kakashi-

-eso veré después, pero tengo que decirte algo no logre capturar al Hachibi en realidad no lo tengo nunca tuve la intención de capturarlo-dijo Sasuke fríamente-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kakashi sin creer lo que decía-

-es cierto todo fue en teatro al final deje huir al Hachibi el tonto no sabía que con mi Sharingan pude ver como se ocultaba en el cuerpo de su Bijuu pero yo me hice el desentendido pues sabes Akatsuki nunca me importo nunca quise pertenecer a esa organización solo necesitaba algo que ya tengo en mis manos que Suigetsu tomo como decir prestado-dijo mientras sonreía con cierta malicia-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Kakashi-

-con el tiempo te enteraras-corto el Uchiha-

-entonces ¿Qué pasara?-pregunto su sensei-

-no he cometido ningún delito más bien creo que el Raikage sabrá que su hermano menor no lo soportaba en lo más mínimo y el solito hizo también su teatrito para huir muy lejos de él-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con suficiencia-

-tienes razón no has cometido ningún delito, solo tienes que testificar eso con la Hokage-dijo Kakashi-

-bien no habrá problema mis compañeros también quedan libres-afirmando Sasuke ese hecho-

-si-confirmo Kakashi-

-Sasuke debes enterarte de algo-dijo Naruto reanimándose del trance al que había entrado-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Uchiha sin muchas ganas como quien no quiere saber nada-

-Sakura no podrá curar a tu subordinada-dijo Naruto con melancolía-

-¿sigue enamorada de mí?-pregunto sorprendido- no es momento para sus celos-dijo fríamente cambiando de nuevo sus facciones rápidamente de sorprendidas a unas serias-debía suponerlo que no me olvidaría hmp

-no sabes cuánto daría porque estuviera celosa y no…no…-su voz se fue callando lentamente hasta ahogar sus palabras en su garganta-

-Naruto no lo hagas si no quieres-dijo Kakashi mirándolo con preocupación-

-disculpen ¿Quién es Sakura?-pregunto Suigetsu mientras recibía un codazo de parte de Juugo- ¿Qué?

-no es momento para preguntar-dijo el grandote-

-no está bien-dijo el rubio-

-hmp-

-el equipo siete estaba conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y yo fuimos gennin hasta que el teme decidió irse con Orochimaru el y Sakura-chan tuvieron una trágica despedida–

-¿trágica?-pregunto el Uchiha al recordar la noche de su partida de Konoha cuando se encontró con la molestia "mota rosada" en su camino con si ella presintiera que algo malo iba pasar lo encontró en el momento menos indicado-trágica-susurro-

-claro no olvidas que la dejaste inconsciente en una banca a la entrada de Konoha-acuso Naruto-

-hmp-

-en fin ella después de Sasuke se fuera se convirtió en una gran Kunoichi muy poderosa-dijo Naruto orgulloso y Kakashi sonreía debajo de su máscara también orgulloso padre-

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Juugo-

-la aclamada nueva Sannin era tu compañera la mejor ninja-medic superando a su maestra la mejor Kunoichi en el mundo ninja que hubiera existido logrando crear sus propios ataques y para completarla la más hermosa con exótico cabello rosa-dijo Suigetsu sonriendo con picardía-me la tienes que presentar soy su mayor fan-dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos-

-aléjate de ella-deletrearon todos los chicos del equipo 7-

-Suigetsu lamento decirte que no podrás conocer a Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto- pues ella no está más con nosotros

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el Uchiha- ¿se fue?

-Sasuke creo que ya debes enterarte de algo-dijo Kakashi-

-sin rodeos-dijo Sasuke desesperado por respuestas-

-Sasuke te preguntas ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no ha venido con nosotros?-pregunto Naruto con un brillo en los ojos-

-si-dijo apartando la mirada supuestamente ella estaría en primera fila para que el volviera-

-¿quieres saber porque no vino?-pregunto Naruto mirándolo-

-yo…si-dijo algo sonrojado pero ocultándolo con su cabello-

-pues te concederé el deseo supongo que es lo que hubiera querido ella-susurro Naruto mientras volvía a bajar la mirada-

-¿hubiera? ¿Fue?... hablas como si estuviera… como si no estuviera más con nosotros-dijo con temor Sasuke-

-exacto Sasuke ya no está más con nosotros-susurro Naruto mientras levantaba la mirada y vio lágrimas de nuevo acumuladas en sus zafiros-

-espera Naruto, creo que ustedes deberían dejarnos solos por un rato bueno yo también lo dejare en tus manos Naruto… fuerza-dijo Kakashi mientras jalaba a los subordinados de Sasuke-

-me quieres explicar que pasa-ordeno Sasuke con miedo a la respuesta-

-Sasuke… ella fue atacada por Akatsuki-susurro Naruto-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-dijo mientras un ligero escozor empezaba picarle en los ojos-

-ella no fue atendida a tiempo-susurro Naruto-

-habla Naruto-dijo Sasuke empezando a zarandearlo-

-Teme- entonces la mente de Sasuke se quedó paralizada…

…sus ojos sin poder contenerse sus ojos se oscurecieron…

…sus manos se cerraron en puños fuertemente…

…su boca empezó a maldecir y soltar más de mil incoherencias…

…su cuerpo estaba paralizado…

…el mundo se detuvo por un instante…

…Sakura fue lo único que pensó en ese instante…

… "se supone que nunca me ibas a dejar solo" pensó inconscientemente…

… alguien más cercano a él moría…

…dolor…

…su pecho se oprimió su corazón se rompió sin saber porque…

…ahora Naruto lloraba la muerte de su compañera y él estaba helado…

-_Teme no sé cómo decirte esto creo que no te va a importar mucho… ja a lo mejor lo pases por alto y no te importe mucho ya que solo piensas que nosotros fuimos unos entrometidos en tu vida ¿no?... bueno teme debo decirte que tu molestia personal eternamente enamorada de ti y no de mí y no sé porque si soy un papi un adonis y tú eres un gay escuálido zopenco bueno ella no, no está más sabes… ya no has más mota rosada molestia ya no hay más Sakura-chan ya no hay más alumna prodigio ella se fue para siempre teme y no sabes cómo me duele decir esto pero supongo que tenías derecho a saber que ella murió_-dijo mientras le sonreía con tristeza-

-Sakura-susurro el pelinegro mirando la nada mientras su mirada se congelaba más-dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo-gruño Sasuke "mentirosa como todos los demás" pensó el Uchiha menor-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

EN EL OTRO CPAITULO LA DEDICATORIA ERA PARA TI PERO NO SALIO T-T y LA PRIMERA RESPUESTA PRAR TI NO ME ODIES TT-TT

Bien hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén de la refurifunflay x) yo estoy… estoy con gripe ¬¬ la peste nos ha afectado a todos los de mi salón y estornudamos a coro y nos sonamos los mocos en bandada en fin tuve fiebre con la nariz constipada sin poder hablar que peor castigo hijas mías no podía hablar TT-TT no podía tomar nada frio ¿pueden creer lo cruel que es la gripa? U.u…dejando eso de largo fue cumple de mi gran amigo Marvin y no es su apodo xD y bueno acá en Perú tenemos la costumbre de tirarle huevos y harina para festejarle bueno la cosa es que a la salida lo agarramos entre todo pero lo malo fue que en la puerta del colegio y nos ganamos la regañada del año u.u en fin nos divertimos… luego estoy en exámenes diarios :/ y la cosa es difícil trato de escribir para ustedes y estudiar pues como dijo ahí una de la gums [e.e no se molesten pero mis lectoras las adoro y les diré "gums" de cariño porque las amo *0*] que no descuidara mis estudios y pienso seguir su consejo al pie de la letra gracias por preocuparte :D…En fin estoy viendo una fiesta para mi amigo que su cumpleaños fue viernes y de mi amigo Piero-wachin también va a ser su cumpleaños el 26 de octubre y les haremos una fiesta sorpresa

Bueno respecto al fic no tengo perdón eh publicado muy tarde demasiado soy un mal intento de escritora no me odien así chicas tengo un short-fic Naruhina para las que les guste esta pareja y reírse de mis locuras: .net/s/7473819/1/Quiero_la_atencion_del_cabeza_de_chorlito para las que quieran pasarse se los agradecería mucho y las amaría más si es posible gums

Ahora chicas después de acabar el Naruhina "Quiero la atención del cabeza de chorlito" hare cualquier fic de la pareja que gusten mi palabra pero después de acabar el otro fic y uno cosa no van a ser muy largos porque serán pequeños fic ¿Si?si desean un fic largo de una pareja díganme y yo tratare de hacerlo… bien las opciones:

Sai y Ino

Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura y Neji

Sakura y Gaara

Gaara y Sari

Naruto y Hinata

Sakura y Naruto

Hinata y Kiba

Deidara y Sakura

Kushina y Minato

Bien esas son las opciones ustedes escojan o alguna recomendación son bien recibidas

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

**Comentarios:**

tiny lizard: "hay veces que parece que los profes solo quieren tenerte encerrado mirando letras y números hasta las tantas" cuanta razón en tus palabras gum no parece quieren los muy malditos sin vida haushaushaus ok me deje llevar, gracias por entenderme los exámenes me hacen un lio mi cabeza…te juro que la reacción de Sasuke no me la había imaginado yo tampoco y eso que soy la escritora xD, gracias por tu coment

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: e.e si va a tener muchos capis jejeje espero que estás ahí para ver su fin yo creo que le doy hasta fin de año para acabarlo bueno tratare de publicar rápido y escribir más rápido tienes mi palabra de loca cotorra :p… veo que te has emocionado hasta gritaste jajaja bueno yo también hubiera gritado jijiji…buena pregunta como reaccionaran cuando sepan que está viva diste en el clavo hija mía

Fabiola59: bueno casera gracias por tu Review sabes te amo *0* me haces muy feliz con tus coments me has comentado en todos mis capis bueno en la mayoría y gracias desde mi alma cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti dímelo y yo a tus ordenes :p jajaja que bueno que te haiga gustado en serio me hace feliz… Jo Madara morirá de andreopausico wahahaha…gracias por tu Review de nuevo

Luciana: Sasuke si vuelve a la aldea o si no nuestro rubio adorado lo traerá a rastras de eso me encargo yo hija mía ;D y si la sigo como siempre ya te dije no abandonare este fic aunque me arranquen de las manos mi laptop grrr…gracias por tu Review… que bueno que te haiga encantado

conyM: A en serio llego antes el capi de lo que tú te esperabas jejeje soy un desorden gomen TT-TT… respecto a los capis más largos prometo tratar de alargarlos ¿ok? Así me seguirás GOD… aguanta hasta el final del capi hay veras su reacción

betsy268: gracias por tu coment y gracias por haberte animado a leer este fic bueno al menos intento que se parezca aun fic respetable xD que bueno que te haiga encantado mil gracias de nuevo me has hecho muy feliz

Yukiko17: me has emocionado gracias, gracias, gracias por tus hermosas palabras ¿en serio la buscaste como maniática?... gracias de verdad me ha llegado alma tus palabras TT-TT de verdad muchísimas gracias tienes razón no descuidare mi colegio no te preocupes por eso jamás mi fic te puso muy bipolar jajaja bueno yo también me pongo así cuando leo fic gracias por guardarme en favoritos gracias

Gracias por Comentar

**Preguntas:**

¿Qué pasara?

¿Qué tiene que ver Akatsuki con Sakura?

¿Sakura vivirá?

¿Qué harán Sasuke y Naruto?

¿Dónde está Madara?

¿Qué oculta Akatsuki?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 8 "Rapto Inesperado"

-KIBA-chillo Lee haciendo que el chico perruno se levantara de un salto-

-¿Lee?-gruño adormilado-

-Kiba ahí un corazón bombeando sangre y no es de nosotros-susurro Sai y Kiba lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos-

…

-yo nada interesante-dijo Sai sonrojado-

-¿eh? ¿Entonces porque estas así?-pregunto Lee mirándolo-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sai mirándolo con curiosidad-

…

-bien será divertido luchar con la hija-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo- espero que con esto sea suficiente para despertarlo-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo sacando su espada que absorbía chacra sus pequeños ojos empezaron a mirar a la nueva Sannin que estaba en su delante- no sabes cuan orgullosos estamos de que te haigas convertido en una Sannin sobre todo ellos ¿sabes?

-dejar de hablar-gruño Sakura entonces dirigió su puño concentrado de chacra al piso que exploto haciendo que el Akatsuki saltara mientras Sakura tenía tiempo de correr hacia los caídos Shinobi los movió a un lugar seguro detrás de unos escombros detrás de ella-un ninja jamás abandona a sus compañeros-dijo sonriendo a los inconscientes luego salto hacia un lado opuesto busco sus botas con la mirada al encontrarlas fue y se las puso de un solo tirón busco al Akatsuki con la mirada-

…..

-¿eh?-Sakura miro desorientada-

-has aprobado-dijo el afirmando-

….

-fase 3: activación-dijo entonces la chica grita de nuevo de dolor sus manos se separaron más su cabeza fue más atrás su cuerpo temblaba más la luz que emitía su cuerpo era sorprendente que Kisame tuvo que achinar la mirada pues era tanta la luminosidad que cegaba, la chica empezó a contorsionarse parecía llorar sangre pero el dolor era arrebatante sentía como algo comenzaba a expandirse por sus venas quemando todo a su paso sus venas de su cuello se hincharon haciéndose notarias su vello se erizo- fascinante-fue lo único que pudo articular el Akatsuki

….

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sai mirando a todos lados y algo le decía que nada iba bien-

-Sakura no está-dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru gimió-

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto Sai parándose como un resorte buscando con la mirada a la mota rosada- fea ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto a la nada dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras-

-diablos-gruño Kiba-

…..

-no preguntaras-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras disminuía su paso-

-hmp-

-ah pero que viejo amargado que eres teme vamos sé que quieres saber-dijo mientras codeaba en las costillas de su amigo-

….

-¿Gaara? ¿Neji?... pero si son fríos unos témpanos de hielo sin sentimientos uno es sádico y esquizofrénico el otro es un sufrido con un ego muy inflado-pensó en voz alta Sasuke al ver que dijo en vos alta se mordió la lengua-

-jajaja-Naruto empezó a reírse con ganas-como puedes ser tan hipócrita jajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo Sasuke mirándolo tétricamente-hipócrita ¿Qué?

….

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-murmuro el rubio miro a su alrededor y vio escombros en todos sitio sangre seca kunais tirados por todos lados papeles explosivos esparcidos en todo sitio ropa quemada y rasgada polvo levantado-

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kiba mirándolo con cierto temor-

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Naruto mirando a todos sitio buscando a cierta pelirosa-

-Naruto-susurro Sai con culpabilidad-

-¿Quieren decirnos donde carajos esta Sakura?-pregunto tétricamente el Uchiha menor-

…..

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	16. Chapter VIII Rapto Inesperado

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 8:**

"**Rapto inesperado"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

_-Kura-chan-llamo esa mujer peli morada de 18 años de edad de un hermoso cuerpo escultural con unos ojos cálidos tan maternales y protectores que miraban con devoción a su pequeña hija a una niña pequeña de dos años de edad que llevaba un vestidito blanco con un remolino rojo en la espalda y un crochet con el mismo remolino solo que color rosa-_

_-Oka-san –dijo la niña de pelirosa feliz- y ¿Oto-san?_

_-ha ido a ver cosas de tu preparación al fin harás la iniciación-dijo feliz la madre de la pequeña-_

_-Oka-san ¿tú crees que pase el examen?-pregunto la pequeña pelirosa-_

_-estoy más segura cariño has hecho muy bien hasta ahora tus jutsu son los mejores-aseguro la mujer a su hija-_

_-Oka-san ¿estarás ahí para apoyarme?-pregunto al pequeña mirando a su madre-_

_-todo el tiempo que quieras me tendrás a tu lado pequeña Kura-chan-dijo la mujer pegando su mejilla con la de su hija-_

_-¿siempre?-pregunto la niña-_

_-siempre mi niña-dijo la chica escultural a la niña de dos añitos-_

_-¿por la garrita?-dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole su dedo meñique engarfiado-_

_-por la garrita-aseguro su mama uniendo sus dedos-_

_-Kura-chan no te robes toda la atención de Oka-san se nos gasta-dijo un niño de cabello rosa y ojos celestes-_

_-celoso-dijo la pequeña niña enseñándole la lengua al chico que solo le devolvió el gesto-_

_-estas sucio-regaño su madre al niño-¿Dónde está tu hermana?_

_-ella esta con el resto dijo que quería que fuera todo perfecto para Kura-chan-dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa de apoyo al niño-_

_-¿iras?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos la rosada-_

_-claro no me perdería ver a la pequeña de la casa a ser la ridícula mota rosada-aseguro el niño de unos 4 años-_

_-neee-dijo la niña enseñándole la lengua al niño que solo rodo los ojos-_

_-llegue-dijo un hombre pelirrojo entrando a la casa de la familia-_

_-Oto-san-dijeron los dos niños aventándose a los brazos del chico de veinte años que abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-_

_-llegaste-dijo la mujer dándole un beso en los labios la chico que solo sonrió-_

_-corazón de pollito ya llegaste-dijo otro chico de la misma edad saliendo de una de las casas cargando a Kura-chan-_

_-baka-siseo el otro-_

_-sabemos que me amas y sin mí no eras nada-pico el otro-_

_-sigo sin entender porque vives con nosotros-aseguro el pelirrojo-_

_-porque ciertas personas me lo pidieron-dijo mirándolos a los dos con sorna que se sonrojaron-_

_BUM_

_-se escuchó una explosión-_

_-mierda son ellos-siseo el chico pelirrojo-_

_-llévatela ahora ella aún no ha despertado su poder-dijo la peli morada mirando a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-parece que han venido antes de tiempo-dijo el otro chico molesto-_

_-vete de una maldita vez llévatelos a los tres busca a su hermana mayor-pidió el pelirrojo el otro solo asintió-suerte ve con ellos tu llevaras a los gemelos-dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa que lo miro negándose- vamos ve_

_-no puedo dejarte ellos vienen hacia acá no podrás todos con ellos-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-tratare pero vete llévate a los gemelos tu baka llévate a Kura-chan a la aldea esta-dijo con molestia-_

_-Kura-chan nunca te olvides de nosotros-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija que seguía sin entender la mujer cogió al niño de cabello rosa de la mano y comenzaron saltar de árbol en árbol-_

_-tío ¿A dónde nos vamos?-pregunto al pequeña en los brazos de su tío _

_-tranquila Kura-chan-ronroneo el chico mayor-todo estará bien_

_-tío Oto-san ¿estará bien?-pregunto la pequeña con cierto temor-_

_-mala hierba nunca muere Kura-chan-dijo dándole un beso en la coronilla-_

Bum

…..

…..

….

Bum

…

…

Bum

-¿oíste eso?-pregunto Lee mirando a Kiba que dormía con Akamaru-

-no Lee duérmete-dijo entre sueños Kiba mientras se volvía a acurrucar contra Akamaru-

Bum

….

…

Bum

….

Bum

-estoy oyendo algo raro-dijo esta vez Sai desacomodándose de su sleeping-

-¿lo oíste?-pregunto Lee –

-si es como un suave y lento retoque-susurro Sai-

-¿de dónde viene?-pregunto Lee mirando a todo lados-

-shhh-Sai silencio el sitio agudizo su oreja

Bum

…..

…..

Bum

…..

-no puede ser…-susurro Sai con los ojos muy abiertos-

-Sai…-susurro Lee sin creérselo-

-esta…

-KIBA-chillo Lee haciendo que el chico perruno se levantara de un salto-

-¿Lee?-gruño adormilado-

-Kiba ahí un corazón bombeando sangre y no es de nosotros-susurro Sai y Kiba lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos-

-¿de dónde proviene el sonido entonces?-las pupilas de Lee se dilataron y voltearon a un punto inevitablemente su respiración paro conteniendo el aliento miro con desconcierto su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente la adrenalina recorrió cada partícula de su ser "no puede ser" fue lo único que pensó mirando al punto inerte sus compañeros siguieron su mirada y se quedaron estáticos-

-Sakura-susurro Sai mirando que el cuerpo de la chica volvía a respirar pausadamente y pacíficamente sumida en un sueño tranquilo descansaba encima de un sleeping más es como si ella nunca se hubiera ido-

-¿está viva?-pregunto Kiba sin aun poder creérselo-

-déjenme ver-dijo Sai saliendo del trance, parándose y caminando al sitio donde reposaba su compañera-aquí vamos-susurro aspiro hondamente llenándose de valor se arrodillo a un costado de Sakura, Sai la miro sin poder creérselo cogió la muñeca de la chica con su dedo gordo empezó a buscar el pulso de la chica-aquí-susurro y sus pupilas temblaron-

-¿sai?-pregunto Lee en estado de Shock mirando son insistencia a Sai que estaba de espaldas arrodillado-

-¿sai?-pregunto Kiba mientras se acercaba al ambu de raíz-

-esta…ella…viva-dijo mientras sentía como la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas el pecho de Sakura se movía conforme respiraba los Shinobi la miraron sin poder creérselo-

-mi flor de cerezo ha vuelto de las cenizas ha vuelto a florecer nuevamente-susurro Lee sin poder contenerse y tirarse encima de la chica y derramar lágrimas de felicidad que sentía dentro de él "ahora si podré ver a Naruto a la cara" fue lo que Kiba y Lee pensaron-

-Sakura está viva-fue lo único que pudo articular Kiba y una carga imaginaria que pesaba entre sus hombros lo dejo libre, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando los abrí estaban cristalizados sonrió como idiota-¿oíste eso Akamaru?-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-wouf, wouf, wouf-fue el sonido que resonó dentro de la cabaña fuertemente-

-¿creen debemos despertarla?-pregunto Lee mirando a la chica-

-no dejemos que su cuerpo reaccione solo puede que reaccione mal y vuelva a…recaer-termino Sai explicando los chicos asintieron viendo que él tenía la razón y no querían que Sakura volviera a la oscuridad y los dejaras a la merced de la soledad- ustedes saben

-hai-dijeron los dos mientras se sentaban-

-espero ver la cara de Naruto-dijo sonriendo a lo Colgate Lee mientras miraba feliz a una Sakura que dormía tranquilamente sin saber nada-

-jajaja si ya puedo oír el "Sakura-chan" –dijo Kiba- ¿no Akamaru?

-wouf- respondía el perro moviendo la cola lanzando grandes ventiscas-

-eh tío que hace frio-dijo Lee riendo-

-en lugar de mover la cola Akamaru mueve todo el cuerpo-dijo Sai mirando a Akamaru que tenía la lengua suelta-

-en lugar de eso mueve todas las caderas no habrá sido una gitana antes-pensó Kiba mirando de reojo a Akamaru que movió su cabeza indignado [hips don't lie Akamaru xD a poco eres el perro de Shakira]-

-en su vida pasada y fue toda una perra-dijo Sai entonces Kiba lo miro boqui abierto-

-deberías pensar lo que dices antes estas dudando de la sementalidad de mi perro-dijo Kiba ofendido-

-el perro no me entiende-dijo son una sonrisa fingida acordándose lo que le dijo Sakura "una sonrisa es la mejor manera para escapar de los problemas" le había dicho ella pero él le había sacado provecho al juego de palabras-

- claro que entiende por dios es un perro no un retrasado mental-dijo Kiba-

-si como digas-dijo Sai restándole importancia-

-no sabes de lo que hablas-dijo Kiba miran a otro lado-tranquilo Akamaru este tío esta tomado-

-¿tomado?-pregunto Sai sin entender-necesito leer más libros-dijo sacando de su mochila un montón de libros aprecia la maleta de Mary Poppins porque la cantidad de libros que sacaba era imposible que cupiera en ese lugar tan reducido como aquella pequeña mochila los dos shinobi lo miraban expectantes e interrogante- ¿Qué?

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Lee mirando como alíen a la mochila-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sai sin entender mientas miraba los títulos de libros y luego se deshacía de ellos buscando algo en especial-

-¿Dónde cabe todo eso?-dijo mirando a todos los libros que estaban ahí-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sai sin entender-

-¿Dónde caben todos eso libros que llevas?-pregunto Lee-

-en mi mochila-dijo el chico sin emoción sin apartar la mirada de las tapas de los libros-

-¿tantos?-pregunto Lee-

-fue difícil pero lo logre-dijo Sai con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-me imagino que batallaste muchísimo para lograr eso-dijo Lee sin poder creérselo-

-si mucho-dijo Sai volviendo la vista a sus libros y sus ojos se iluminaron-aquí

-¿Qué lees sai?-pregunto Kiba mientras trataba de mirar el titulo-

-yo nada interesante-dijo Sai sonrojado-

-¿eh? ¿Entonces porque estas así?-pregunto Lee mirándolo-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Sai mirándolo con curiosidad-

-estas sonrojado-dijo Lee- no me digas que te gusta Ki…

-cállate no, no lo digas delante de Akamaru-chillo Kiba mientras le tapaba las orejas al gran perro mientras lloraba a cascadas-yo, yo sabía que era muy guapo pero no tanto como para hacerlo salir del closet ya lo sabía su manera de ser NO~

-¿eh?-Sai los miro como locos- a esto se le llama estupidez según mi libro-dijo con una mano en el mentón- y según la fea me dijo que a mí también me da eso no puede ser

-¿sai eres gay?-pregunto Lee con temor-

-¿eh?-pregunto Sai-no por supuesto que no además ustedes no tienen nada en su parte de abajo-dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia acordándose de cuando le dijo eso a Naruto quien exploto fue muy gracioso pero era la verdad bueno según el-

-¿Qué?... O.O ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con llamitas en los ojos-

-porque se nota que no tiene polla debajo de esos pantalones-dijo Sai mientras se ponía unos lentes y comenzaba a leer su libro de tapa negra con una gran sellado rojo por los bordes formando espinas-

-mira afeminado de cuarta yo tengo las más grande de todo el mundo-grito Kiba-

-si yo hago que las mujeres ardan en su juventud-dijo Lee-

-si claro-

-por cierto ¿Qué lees?-pregunto Kiba acercándose a Sai y quitándole el libro- Ummmm "¿Cómo enamorar a una dama?" jajajajaja lo más gracioso que eh leído en la historia de mi vida-dijo retorciendo de risa-

-¿Quién es la afortunada?-pregunto Lee-

-mejor dicho la desafortunada ¬U¬-dijo Kiba codeándole al azabache pálido-

-esto…

-no me digas ¿Sakura?-dijo Kiba obviándolo-

-no, ella no, ella hace que la llama de mi juventud me caliente-dijo Lee llorando mientras cogía a la pelirosa-

-deja a Saura Lee-pidió Sai mientras iba hasta ella y la volvía a echar y la pelirosa ni cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor-

-entonces es Sakura-confirmo Kiba-

-no-Lee empezó a llorar exageradamente- no me quites a mi flor de cerezo

-Naruto ya se adelantó ya te la quito-dijo Kiba riendo-

-no~-chillo-

-¿Por qué siempre Sakura-san?-pregunto el azabache-

-no siempre es ella-corrigió Kiba restándole importancia con la mano-

-¿entonces quien Kiba?-pregunto Lee-

-¿eh?-miro a todo lado nervioso- bueno Hinata esta…

-¿Quién es Hinata?-preguntaron los dos mientras Kiba refregó su mano en su frente-

-mi compañera-dijo Kiba mirándolos con fe-

-no-dijeron los dos-

-una peliazul ojos perlas-describió Kiba

-¿la prima de Neji?-pregunto Lee-

-la rara-confirmo Sai-

-no es rara ella es solo tímida-defendió Kiba-

-la rara es la amiga de la fea y al perro le gusta no ¿cejón? –dijo Sai mirándolos los dos tenían un serio tic en la ceja y los puños apretados-

-¿Cómo dijiste gay acaso dijiste rara perro?-pregunto Kiba mirándolo mal- O

-si perro-

-¿cejón fea estas ciego?-pregunto lee-

-no cejón-

-bien cambiando de tema ¿Quién es la chica que te atrae?-

-no tengo porque decirlo-dijo Sai mientras le arranchaba el libro a Kiba-

-vamos Sai has que nuestra juventud sacia su curiosidad-dijo Lee con una sonrisota más grande que la del gato del país de las maravillas-

-si no creeremos que no sea una mujer-dijo Kiba picándole-

-es la mejor rival y amiga de la feíta-dijo el sonrojándose levemente-

-¿Ino?-preguntaron los dos con la boca abierta-

-si…

-¿estás loco?-pregunto Kiba-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sai inocentemente sin saber lo que le respondería-

-primero es rubia-dijo Kiba-

-segundo es compulsiva a las compras, un día la invite a salir y ella acepto no pregunten porque pero la cosa es que cuando llegamos a la primera calle empezó a mirar como maniática todos los escaparates entrabamos a todas las tiendas me jalaba a todo lado tenía una energía muy parecida a la de Naruto no dejaba de pedir y comprar cosas mi billetera quedo en la banca rota estar cerca de ella es peligro para mi bolsillo además grita como loca y pelea con uñas y garras por las cosas que quiere para ella se tiró encima de una dependienta cuando le dijo que no había cosas de su talla fue horrible nos sacaron y ella encima le saco el dedo medio fue lo más graciosa y peor cita que ha existido-secundo Lee-

-oh-

-además es muy superficial en serio amigo cuando me salió un grano dio el grito del mismísimo diablo al verlo y eso que era chiquito y estaba debajo de uno de mis mechones pero la rubia loca tiene sus sentidos visuales agudizados porque trajo una lupa y se puso a examinarlo luego me correteo por toda la aldea solo para maquillármelo porque era una infamia que Konoha tuviera un grano-dijo indignado Kiba mientras Akamaru reía-

-la otra vez vio a Akamaru embarrado y enloqueció como loca fue como si estuviera demente estuvo esquizofrénica se rapto al pobre de Akamaru y vino más brillante que un auto nuevo fue cegador brillaba demasiado-susurro Lee-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

¿Qué tal Gums? Espero que estén con ganas de verme hoy día xD mejor dicho de leer mi fic acabo de hacer el capi 20 por dios juro que quedaran con los ojos cuadrados garantizado les he dejado una pista en este capi espero que ven el hielo a donde va toda la historia en mi celular ya tengo toda la historia buena sola las anotaciones y así que las escenas pero aún no lo plasmo en un capitulo normal con todo guiones y pensamientos y escenarios y todo eso pero ya tengo todo armado me estoy debatiendo si haber una segunda temporada veamos como rondara esta temporada a ya tengo planes para varios long-fic pero primero acabare uno así solo hare pequeños fic porque no puedo dividir mi inspiración en dos porque estaría concentrada en los dos así que prefiero poner al 100% mi concentración en este fic para darles lo mejor de un escrito como este

Bueno como estoy yo para quienes les importe jejeje estoy bien solo algo decaída estoy en esos grandes días u.u tsk bueno en fin estoy feliz hoy tuve un día muy raro pues mía magia estuvo más que rara se cagaba de la risa por todo y yo O.o diablos tranquila xD chicas en el amor estoy de lo mejor se lo juro estoy con un chico súper guapo xD bueno depende de gustos pero estoy feliz y de examen ando bien para las que preguntaron los profesores no ganaran wahahaha

Chicas se acercan fechas importantes **Halloween **¿saben de qué se disfrazan? Yo me debato entre ser una gomita o una conejita pero no esas de playboy no esas no que daño xD si no una con ropa haushaushaus no piensen mal o hago un cosplay no se mis neuronas mueren cada día pensando en lo que harán jijiji

Chicas se acerca **mi cumple **es el 14 de noviembre estoy feliz, feliz, feliz al fin gobernare el mundo con mis 14 años que cumpliré oh yeah xD y robare la formula la Kamgreburguer y lograre besar al Uchiha xD

Ahora chicas después de acabar el Naruhina "Quiero la atención del cabeza de chorlito" hare cualquier fic de la pareja que gusten mi palabra pero después de acabar el otro fic y uno cosa no van a ser muy largos porque serán pequeños fic ¿Si? Si desean un fic largo de una pareja díganme y yo tratare de hacerlo… bien las opciones:

Sai y Ino

Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura y Neji

Sakura y Gaara

Gaara y Sari

Naruto y Hinata

Sakura y Naruto

Hinata y Kiba

Deidara y Sakura

Kushina y Minato

Karin y Suigetsu

Bien esas son las opciones ustedes escojan o alguna recomendación son bien recibidas

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

Posdata. Después del capi 20 habrá una entrevista con los personajes, :] w

**Comentarios:**

tiny lizard: gracias a tus buenos deseos eh aprobado mis exámenes con el gran sacrificio de alguna de mis neuronas y cesos murieron en el camino pero todo sea por el progreso ¿no? xD pero seguirán grrr los profes tiene algo contra mi TT-TT bueno has esperado aquí está tu recompensa bueno no es lo mejor pero es un capi con mucho cariño para todas las gums GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: no, no mueras necesito a mi lectora TT-TT no vea la luz cierra los ojos no le hagas caso ya sé que es muy tentativa pero no camines hacia la luz… xD…lo se estoy loca :p… cierto no faltaban las ocurrencias del Sushi andante pero así lo queremos jijiji cierto Naruto no pierda la oportunidad este rubio es una monada neee xD… lo sé yo también no sé si Sasuke hubiera reaccionado así de verdad ojala que sea así :3…espero verte de nuevo o bueno comentar xD

Fabiola59: no Sasuke y Sakura no se encontraran aun pues quiero que vaya como algo normal en una manga porque en la manga no creo que el día de la mañana Sasuke se dé cuenta que la ama y la haga su novia o que Sakura le perdone muy rápido deberán pasar muchas coas para que estos tortolos se den cuenta de que se aman aunque prometo SasuSaku pronto además Sakura deberá enfrentar su pasado jamás esclarecido ni en la manga verdadera… que bueno que te haiga divertido jijiji…eso de ole no se creó que me junto mucho con mi amiga española wey xD además no quería mucha tristeza en el capi no me gusta lo dramático TT-TT… bueno casera te dejo see you around

Luciana: si al fin el bodoque de hielo vuelve a la aldea te juro que si no yo lo traía como sea grrr… claro que la continuo, gracias por tu Review hija mía

conyM: gracias por felicitarme te amo… no llores si no me harás llora a mi TT-TT… que bueno que te tenga enganchadisima el fic espero que sigas así wahahaha que mala soy prometo aclarar todas tus dudas bueno algunas en el capi 20…gracias por comentar te veo pronto o te leo xD

Yukiko17: mil claros por supuesto que te dejo imprimir la historia tienes toda la autorización del mundo si te comprendo a mí también se me cansa la vista y a veces imprimo las historias para leerlas cuando viajo xD y no aburrirme cuando termine supongo que lo abre a finalizado a fin de año año espero hacerlo es mi meta jijiji mi nombre como dije es Viviana pero mis apellidos no puedo dártelos mi mama me dio la sermoneada de no dar información personal pero te lo mandare por inbox ¿ok?... tratare de hacer los fic que me pides cuando acabe de hacer el fic del "Cabeza de chorlito" :D

sakurita-1491: dios aun no me lo creo tu… tu por dios comentando en mi fic nena adoro tu fic "Exilio" lo amo me casare con tu fic si me das la bendición por dios tu una grana autora comentado en mi fic todavía creo que estoy soñando en un sueño hecho realidad que bueno que te parezca un fic con la trama original iio también creo que no será un final típico de los fic normales eso lo tienes prometido de verdad que no me esperaba verte por aquí jijiji me has inflado el ego :p…espero verte en el próximo capi :D

Gracias por Comentar

**Preguntas:**

¿Qué significa ese flashback o sueño?

¿Quién es el dueño del sueño o flashback?

¿Quiénes son esos del sueño?

¿Por qué Sai está enamorado de Ino?

¿Sakura está viva?

¿Sus compañeros lograran verla?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 8 "Rapto Inesperado"

.

.

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Lee mirando de reojo al Akatsuki-

-no tengo porque decirles pero les diré que no es por ustedes mocosos-dijo soltando una risotada mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-no se metan en mi camino si no quieren salir lastimados-dijo sonriendo con esos dientes de tiburón-

-grrr-se escuchó el gruñido de Akamaru-

…

-me buscas-dijo apareciendo a su lado- peleas bien eres rápida eh de admitirlo-dijo sonriendo pero entonces hizo uno de sus sellos y entonces todo empezó a rodearlos de agua Sakura miro atónita a todos los sitios que comenzaban a humedecerse y llenarse de agua concentro en las plantas de sus pies chacra instintivamente para poder estar en la superficie del agua y poder luchar mejor- elemento de agua: cinco tiburones hambrientos-grito mientras aprecian tiburones que nadaban en el agua de su invocador-

-KYA-grito Sakura mientras pateaba y lanzaba puñetes a los tiburones de agua que venían por ella uno le rasgo un poco la falda dejándolo descosida por una parte-ja lo que tú no sabes que mi elemento también es el agua [no es cierto pero iio lo quise así es parte del fic no de la manga]-dijo sonriendo mientras que con su mano formaba unos sellos y empezó a manipular el agua creando un dragón de agua- jutsu dragón de agua dijo entonces apareció un gran dragón con la boca abierta lanzando de ella con fuerza agua haciendo que Kisame abriera los ojos-

…

-nunca bajes la guardia-dijo el Akatsuki con sorna mientras sentía como su espada le pasaba el chacra de la chica recuperándose pero al ver que la chica s empezaba a curarse hizo un ágil movimiento con su Samaheda que empezaba a desvendarse y se hinchaba, rasgo la piel del brazo de la chica que rugió de dolor –

-impacto de la flor de cerezo-dijo Sakura con su mano sana dio un gran golpe al agua que se revolvió haciendo que colisionaran contra las paredes y el Akatsuki perdiera el equilibrio pero salto-

…

-fase 3: activación-dijo entonces la chica grita de nuevo de dolor sus manos se separaron más su cabeza fue más atrás su cuerpo temblaba más la luz que emitía su cuerpo era sorprendente que Kisame tuvo que achinar la mirada pues era tanta la luminosidad que cegaba, la chica empezó a contorsionarse parecía llorar sangre pero el dolor era arrebatante sentía como algo comenzaba a expandirse por sus venas quemando todo a su paso sus venas de su cuello se hincharon haciéndose notarias su vello se erizo- fascinante-fue lo único que pudo articular el Akatsuki-

-aaah-gimió de dolor la chica todo a su alrededor empezó a agitarse el piso comenzó a rajarse en varias partes excepto en donde ella estaba el agua salió despedida por las grietas creadas por ella el viento se volvió denso la luz abarco todo sitio la ropa de la chica comenzó a salirse de su cuerpo rasgándose los signos del sello terminaron de recorrer las extremidades de las chicas envolviéndolas comenzaron a brillas anaranjadamente-

….

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sai mirando a todos lados y algo le decía que nada iba bien-

-Sakura no está-dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru gimió-

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto Sai parándose como un resorte buscando con la mirada a la mota rosada- fea ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto a la nada dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras-

-diablos-gruño Kiba-

…..

-Sasuke no me ignores-dijo Naruto-

-no has madurado nada-dijo Sasuke-

-claro que me he madurado teme-dijo el rubio consiguiendo alcanzar el paso del azabache-

…..

-¿Qué?-Sasuke lo miro sin creérselo-

-si pregúntale a Kakashi-sensei él fue testigo y si no fuera por sus celos paternales ya la hubiera besado-dijo Naruto mirando mal a su sensei que lo miraba desde arriba en los arboles junto con el equipo de Sasuke que lo miraba sin creérselo-

-¿Quién fue el primero?-pregunto Sasuke con voz atemorizante que helo a todos-

-a Gaara-dijo Naruto-

…

-¿por nuestra culpa?-pregunto Sasuke sin entender-

-si-dijo con la voz apagada Naruto-

-¿Cómo?-

…

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	17. Chapter VIII Rapto Inesperado parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 8[parte II]:**

"**Rapto inesperado"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-la otra vez vio a Akamaru embarrado y enloqueció como loca fue como si estuviera demente estuvo esquizofrénica se rapto al pobre de Akamaru y vino más brillante que un auto nuevo fue cegador brillaba demasiado-susurro Lee-

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?-pregunto Kiba mirándolo como bicho raro-

-ah bueno… no es como las demás-simplifico Sai-

-si en eso tienes razón-acordaron los dos otros Shinobi-pero es Ino

-es linda-la defendía Sai-

-se meterá en tu cabeza-dijo Kiba con doble sentido-

-a ver, a ver como enamorar a tu dama-leyó en voz alta Lee- primera regla "siempre mírala a los ojos al hablarle", bien veré a mi flor de cerezo siempre a los ojos cuando le hable-dijo sonriendo idiotizado-

-Ummmm segunda regla "jamás le digas que esta fea siempre con cumplidos"-leyó Kiba- ¿funcionara?

-tercera regla "siempre se educado con ellas"-leyó Lee- eso incluyera no emborracharse-dijo pensativo recordando sus bochornosos momentos con el sake no habían sido nada agradables y suponía que tampoco para una chica-

-cuarta regla: "escuchar todo lo que dicen"-leyó Kiba- pero ella no habla mucho

-quinta regla "jamás te quejes"-leyó Sai-

-bueno esa va bien directa para ti-dijo burlonamente el canino humano-

-jajaja-se rio Lee-

-dejen eso-dijo Sai abochornado quitándoles el libro de las manos-

-miren pero que tenemos aquí comida para mi Samaheda-dijo una voz apareciendo en su tras haciendo que los de la hoja se estremecieran voltearon lentamente y lo primero que vieron fue la capa tan representativa con sus nubes rojas y fondo negro los chicos se pararon al instante-

-Akatsuki-fue todo lo que susurro Sai sorprendido- son muy famosos…

-cállate Sai-dijo tajantemente Kiba mientras miraba a Sakura-

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Lee mirando de reojo al Akatsuki-

-no tengo porque decirles pero les diré que no es por ustedes mocosos-dijo soltando una risotada mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-no se metan en mi camino si no quieren salir lastimados-dijo sonriendo con esos dientes de tiburón-

-grrr-se escuchó el gruñido de Akamaru-

-bien-dijo empezando a mover su Samaheda-no son nada niños –dijo entonces empezó a desatar unas vendas que tenía en su muñeca y había un sello con escrituras empezó a mover las manos y apareció una pequeña bolsita entonces sonrió maniáticamente-no tengo mucho tiempo así que ahorraremos esto para la próxima ¿les parece? –dijo entonces empezó a vaciar la bolsita sacudiéndola y tirándoselas a ellas- ahora viene el BUM-dijo entonces las partículas del polvillo empezaron a explotar-

-Sakura-fue lo que dijeron ante de caer desmayados-

-y se hacen llamar Shinobi ja bueno no hicieron anda lo hicieron más fácil-dijo guardando su Samaheda detrás de su espalda se empezó a mover lentamente cuidando cada paso pesándolo verificando "sin errores" era lo que le habían ordenado "rápido" otra palabra que le habían ordenado "precavido" debía serlo para que no se corriera riesgo de ser descubierto – tsk- intento mirar entre la espesidad del polvo de explosión los granitos de tierra seguían levitando en el aire trato de caminar sin pisar ninguno de los tres cuerpos que estaban tirados inconscientes el polvo se empezó a dispersar y vio una mata rosa moviéndose al compás del aire luego se empezó a dispersar más y vio su rostro sus ojos jades lo miraban examinándolo mirándolo con rigurosidad temiendo y calculando todos los pasos de su contrincante-

-tu-susurro ella apretando los labios haciendo que cambiaran a un color blanco- prepárate-dijo mientras que sus ojos se notaba determinación con sus pies descalzos los movió poniéndose en posición de ataque sus manos se pusieron rígidos listos para atacar-

-bien será divertido luchar con la hija-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo- espero que con esto sea suficiente para despertarlo-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo sacando su espada que absorbía chacra sus pequeños ojos empezaron a mirar a la nueva Sannin que estaba en su delante- no sabes cuan orgullosos estamos de que te haigas convertido en una Sannin sobre todo ellos ¿sabes?

-dejar de hablar-gruño Sakura entonces dirigió su puño concentrado de chacra al piso que exploto haciendo que el Akatsuki saltara mientras Sakura tenía tiempo de correr hacia los caídos Shinobi los movió a un lugar seguro detrás de unos escombros detrás de ella-un ninja jamás abandona a sus compañeros-dijo sonriendo a los inconscientes luego salto hacia un lado opuesto busco sus botas con la mirada al encontrarlas fue y se las puso de un solo tirón busco al Akatsuki con la mirada-

-me buscas-dijo apareciendo a su lado- peleas bien eres rápida eh de admitirlo-dijo sonriendo pero entonces hizo uno de sus sellos y entonces todo empezó a rodearlos de agua Sakura miro atónita a todos los sitios que comenzaban a humedecerse y llenarse de agua concentro en las plantas de sus pies chacra instintivamente para poder estar en la superficie del agua y poder luchar mejor- elemento de agua: cinco tiburones hambrientos-grito mientras aprecian tiburones que nadaban en el agua de su invocador-

-KYA-grito Sakura mientras pateaba y lanzaba puñetes a los tiburones de agua que venían por ella uno le rasgo un poco la falda dejándolo descosida por una parte-ja lo que tú no sabes que mi elemento también es el agua [no es cierto pero iio lo quise así es parte del fic no de la manga]-dijo sonriendo mientras que con su mano formaba unos sellos y empezó a manipular el agua creando un dragón de agua- jutsu dragón de agua dijo entonces apareció un gran dragón con la boca abierta lanzando de ella con fuerza agua haciendo que Kisame abriera los ojos-

-eres muy buena-dijo sonriendo mientras con su Samaheda se protegía-bien comencemos con tu Taijutsu-dijo empezando a moverse de un lado para otro y comenzaron un eterna pelea Kisame lanzo una patada de corta distancia con el brazo Sakura se defendió agachándose y estiro su pierna dándole una patada con chacra detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer pero en ese momento Kisame saco su Samaheda y roso el muslo de Sakura desgarrándole la piel absorbiendo su chacra Sakura aulló de dolor al sentir su piel agarrotada y caliente sintió que la sangre empezaba a fluir así que lo miro enfadada y con su mano agarro la espada a pesar de que esta empezó a absorber su chakra hiriendo su mano gravemente la lanzo fuera del alcance de del criminal y empezó a lanzar puñetes a todos lados-

-ah-grito al sentir que su pierna ardía de dolor entonces comenzó a dirigir chacra a su muslo herido mientras concentraba más chacra en sus manos creando bisturís invisibles formados de chacra verde enseñados por su maestra Tsunade miro buscando los músculos de su contrincante encontró varios tendones y su cuello "una cortada y bastara para dejarlo invalido una cortada más abajo y lo dejara con problemas para ir al baño jijiji" rio su inner pero Sakura la golpeó fuertemente "sha estamos en una misión" grito ella a su voz interna-

-eres buena-dijo mientras volvía a recoger a su espada con esta embistió a Sakura que boto sangre de la boca, pero aprovecho y con los bisturís corto un hombro y luego pateo su estómago con toda su fuerza sobrehumana para arriba y luego con parte atrás de la pierna al regresar pateo su columna sonó un fuerte crack que reboto en lugar cerrado entonces el Akatsuki gruño y boto sangre-

-bien tendré que hacerte un poco de daño seguro se molestara pero en fin-dijo mientras se paraba ante la mirada atónita de Sakura – que comience la pelea de verdad- dijo mirando a la chica que estaba perlada de sudor con la ropa hecha tiras y la respiración agitada pero con una furiosa y determinada mirada-Suiton: Bakusui Shōha- grito formando sellos y una gran ola se levantaba dispuesta a aplastar a Sakura pero entonces ella concentro chacra de nuevo en su puño golpeando el agua así destruyendo la primera ola pero entonces vio que una más grande se avecinaba con fuerza y fiereza encima de la cresta de la ola estaba Kisame sonriendo-

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (elemento agua: dragón blanco)-delante de Sakura aprecio un gran dragón blanco casi transparente con ojos diamantinos que protegió a Sakura para luego explotar y convertirse en agua Kisame al ver esto salto a otra ola más alta que venía estaba vez con más fiereza y velocidad decidida a por todo y bajo ella resguardados varios tiburones de agua-

-sálvate de esta princesa-dijo Kisame mientras reía y en su mano batía su Samaheda, Sakura estaba agotada los dragones de agua la estaban agotando demasiado-aquí voy-dijo mientras saltaba y aparecía al lado de Sakura y comenzó de nuevo un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo Sakura se movía ágilmente y golpeaba con fuerza pero el renegado ninja era muy bueno por algo era un Akatsuki luchaba con gracilidad y éxtasis y movía con elegancia y rapidez su espada que se hinchaba más y más al rozar el cuerpo de Sakura desgarrándole la ropa y la piel debajo de esta Sakura trataba de golpearlo pero él lo esquivaba entonces Sakura consiguió agarrarle un brazo y emanar chacra cortándole sus articulaciones haciendo que el brazo del renegado convulsionara y su dueño contrajera el rostro de dolor pero su Samaheda fue directamente a la cintura de Sakura desgarrándola por completo absolviendo a la mayor cantidad de ahora que pudiese la chica se tambaleo su mano intuitivamente fue a su cintura su mano al dar en esa zona herida sintió que un flujo caliente salía al tocarlo le ardía como los mil diablos-

-ah-ahogo un gemido de dolor que luchaba su corazón galopo hasta la máxima velocidad su cuerpo se movía violentamente sus ojos bajaron para examinar su herida traro de emanar chacra de su mano para curarse pero se dio cuenta que no le quedaba mucho chacra solo curaría lo más dañado o quedaría sin energía y seria fácilmente vencida pro el Akatsuki y eso obviamente no estaba en los planes de Sakura así que uso un jutsu de regeneración de células que comenzaban a crear más células recuperando tejido pero antes de que pudiera seguir peleando sintió como el Akatsuki volvía a embestirle- tsk

-nunca bajes la guardia-dijo el Akatsuki con sorna mientras sentía como su espada le pasaba el chacra de la chica recuperándose pero al ver que la chica s empezaba a curarse hizo un ágil movimiento con su Samaheda que empezaba a desvendarse y se hinchaba, rasgo la piel del brazo de la chica que rugió de dolor –

-impacto de la flor de cerezo-dijo Sakura con su mano sana dio un gran golpe al agua que se revolvió haciendo que colisionaran contra las paredes y el Akatsuki perdiera el equilibrio pero salto-

-recuerda que es mi habitad-dijo mientras hacía de nuevo sellos con las manos- jutsu de misil tiburón-dijo entonces agua cargada a presión salió con fuerza en forma de tiburón Sakura movió su pierna levantándola y haciendo una patada voladora formando un circulo acumulado con chacra que destruyo al misil de agua pero al caer al piso se sintió mareada vio doble- mientras pierdes tu chacra yo gano chacra-dijo sonriendo-

-aun no acaba-dijo Sakura que estaba llena de sudor su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración acelerada se acercó corriendo al Akatsuki concentrando los bisturís de chacra comenzaron un combate chacra Sakura sabía que debía hacer los movimientos rápidos y certeros pues no tenía mucho chacra se había dado cuenta que cada vez que la espada la rosaba absorbía su chacra bueno eso ya sabía por el libro bingo pero ahora lo veía a carne propia, sentía a sus piernas flaquear como gelatinas su chacra comenzaba a disminuir notoriamente su cintura le dolía y ardía horriblemente a veces se doblaba por el dolor que sentía mil maldiciones y una sarta larga de palabrotas salieron de su boca más de una vez cada vez que la espada rosaba su herida y comenzaba a raspar sus piernas cada vez que pateaba pero ella no se quedaba atrás en todos los movimientos concentraba chacra en sus piernas en las patadas y en los bisturís en la mano había logrado desligar varios músculos pero el Akatsuki cada vez que la rozaba volvía a recuperarse con facilidad-

-ríndete-sugirió el Akatsuki burlonamente mientras veía como la chica se tambaleaba a mientras movía su espada de un lado para otro derecha izquierda arriba abajo –

-siguiente plan b- susurro Sakura entonces busco en su riñonera donde guardaba todo su armamento palpo con sus manos buscando el envase donde estaba el veneno que necesitaba para inmovilizarlo complementamente- kage bushin-aparecieron dos Sakura mas que empezaron pelear contra el Akatsuki que parecía que iba acabar rápido con los clones-tsk-vacío rápidamente el veneno encima de los kunais-listo-entonces saco papeles bomba con kunais que tiro al Akatsuki destruyendo a uno de sus clones pero dañando un poco al Akatsuki-

-muy astuta-halago el hombre tiburón que no estaba en mejores condiciones que su contrincante su capa se encontraba rasgada tenia cortes en su rostro tres de sus branquias estaban unidas por dos cortes verticales que parecía que hubieran jugado tres en raya en su mejilla pequeños hilillos de sangre salían de su nariz y de su bica llegando hasta el inicio de su capa tenia costillas rotas la chica tenia súper fuerza un golpe certero bastaría para matarlo así que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaba descartado pero había tenido que probarla-

-toma-dijo la rosada mientras empezó a tirar shuriken a grandes cantidades que se iban embalados directo al Akatsuki que detenía a las armas bien filosas con su espada ella seguía duplicando sus shuriken pero entonces vio que dos shuriken gigantes salían detrás de la chica y los tiro verticalmente haciendo que el ninja renegado tuviera que ponerse de lado los shuriken pasaron rosándolo pero entonces sintió que algo se clavó en su estómago y comenzó a adormecer esa zona rápidamente el Akatsuki se lo quito pero no se dio cuenta que venían más shuriken y kunais con papeles explosivos "digna de ser ella" pensó rápidamente el Akatsuki "estarán muy orgullosos" pensó una sonrisa ladina se pintó en su rostro azulino sus diminutos ojos se movieron rápidamente y noto que la chica se le acababa notoriamente la energía no le quedaba mucho – eh cumplido … has aprobado Sakura Haruno

-¿eh?-Sakura miro desorientada-

-has aprobado-dijo el afirmando-

-cállate esto no acaba-dijo entonces corrió de nuevo contra el pero estaba demasiado débil sus piernas estaban temblorosas sus respiración estaba muy alterada estaba sudando la gota gorda Kisame de nuevo empezó a defenderse de los furiosos ataques de la chica cada uno venía con más certeza y rapidez entonces sintió como un musculo se desgarro-

-maldita chiquilla-gruño de dolor entonces sintió como Sakura hizo de nuevo una nueva cortada en su muslo dejándolo cojo luego sus dos hombros cayeron como un peso muerto- fue bastante tiempo debería reaccionar ya

-KYA-grito Sakura con su puño concentrado de chacra pero entonces se dobló de dolor sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuello algo comenzó a quemarle todo a cada paso su sangre comenzó a calentarse fuertemente sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente sus músculos temblaron se dobló de rodillas su cabeza empezó a girar su cabello se paró una luz blanquecina ilumino todo Sakura separo sus brazos sus cabeza fue para atrás su boca se abrió soltó un chillido de dolor en sus ojos comenzaron a salir sangre sus parpados se apretaron fuertemente, sentía como si alguien tatuara con una aguja sin desinfectar que entraba y salía violentamente eran los sellos que comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de la chica saliendo de la parte de atrás de su cuello, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar fuertemente el Akatsuki se acercó y comenzó a ser unos sellos-

-fase 3: activación-dijo entonces la chica grita de nuevo de dolor sus manos se separaron más su cabeza fue más atrás su cuerpo temblaba más la luz que emitía su cuerpo era sorprendente que Kisame tuvo que achinar la mirada pues era tanta la luminosidad que cegaba, la chica empezó a contorsionarse parecía llorar sangre pero el dolor era arrebatante sentía como algo comenzaba a expandirse por sus venas quemando todo a su paso sus venas de su cuello se hincharon haciéndose notarias su vello se erizo- fascinante-fue lo único que pudo articular el Akatsuki-

-aaah-gimió de dolor la chica todo a su alrededor empezó a agitarse el piso comenzó a rajarse en varias partes excepto en donde ella estaba el agua salió despedida por las grietas creadas por ella el viento se volvió denso la luz abarco todo sitio la ropa de la chica comenzó a salirse de su cuerpo rasgándose los signos del sello terminaron de recorrer las extremidades de las chicas envolviéndolas comenzaron a brillas anaranjadamente-

BUM

-se escuchó solo eso en la aldea del hierro una explosión y una luz gigantesca se acaba de oír y ver-

-adentro donde estaba Sakura, ella estaba rendida en el piso en posición fetal los sellos comenzaron a hundirse en su piel hasta desaparecer pero sin dejar de brillar se seguían notando hasta que se apagaron lentamente tenia espasmos y escalofríos seguía un poco consiente pero sus ojos no se podían abrir le dolían horriblemente sentía como el líquido caliente rojo corría por sus mejillas, estaba desnuda de eso estaba segura su cabello estaba revuelto no tenía chacra estaba en las ultimas era su fin Akatsuki había ganado por culpa de su sello en el cuello-

.

.

.

_-Tío ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó la pelirosa en brazos de su tío-_

_-vamos a un sitio donde te cuidara y te querrán mucho Kura-chan-dijo saltando de rama en rama mientras la niña que tenía cargada en su espalda miraba el paisaje que se mostraba por entre las ramas con hojas verdosas-_

_-no quiero estoy bien con ustedes-dijo la niña sin darse cuenta la situación que se encontraban inflando graciosamente los mofletes-_

_-pero Kura-chan-rezongo el oji marrón-_

_-no-dijo negando con su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran junto a su rostro-_

_-eres tan terca igual que tu padre-dijo el chico con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia-_

_-Oto-san se molestara contigo por decirle eso, y yo también-dijo la niña mirando a su tío-_

_-oh vamos Kura-chan no nos despidamos así-rogo el chico con una sonrisa-_

_-¿despedirnos?-pregunto la niña desconcertada-_

_-si Kura-chan-dijo con los ojos cristalizados-_

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto la niña mirando a su tío-dime ¿tiene que ver con esa gran explosión?_

_-como siempre tan perceptiva por eso eres una de tu clan-dijo con orgullo el chico-_

_-responde-pidió la niña empezando a preocuparse-_

_-no es algo de lo que te debas preocupar pequeña todo a su tiempo-dijo el-_

_-¿Sera por mucho tiempo?-pregunto la niña inocentemente-_

_-el tiempo necesario-respondió-_

_-¿volverán, cierto?-pregunto la niña mientras lagrimas se venían a sus hermosos ojos-_

_-claro jamás de los jamases te abandonaremos esto es temporal-aseguro-_

_-¿lo prometes?-_

_-claro Kura-chan ¿Por qué me tomas?-dijo el riendo-_

_-je… ¿Oto-san y Oka-san?-pregunto la niña-_

_-ellos estarán bien y volverán por ti-dijo el chico-además yo cuidare a ese corazón de pollo-dijo haciendo reír a la niña_

_-¿Luki y Luka?-pregunto la niña por sus gemelos hermanos-_

_-ellos te adoran irán a otra aldea porque dejarlos a ustedes tres juntos ayudaría a él a encontrarlos-dijo-_

_-¿Por qué nos odia?-pregunto la niña-_

_-no nos odia-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-quiere nuestro poder-dijo enfadado-_

_-oh-_

_-Kura-chan hemos llegado-dijo el chico desprendiéndola de su espalda los pies de la niña tocaron tierra-_

_-¿en esta aldea?-pregunto mirando con desconcierto-_

_-si-dijo mirando con rencor la aldea- sal de una vez_

_-hai-dijo saliendo un ambu entre las hojas-nuestro líder dijo que vendría-_

_-hazle saber que nosotros seguiremos fielmente a nuestra Kura-chan dile que cumpla su palabra o lo asesinaremos-dijo fríamente-_

_-le hare llegar sus palabras-dijo-prometo cuidarla con mi vida desde ahora cumpliré las palabras de mi padre_

_-más te vale-dijo el peli anaranjado-confió plenamente en ti haz que la palabra de tu padre valga_

_-bien ¿es ella?-pregunto el ambu-_

_-si trátala bien-ordeno-_

_-hai-dijo el ambu-_

_-Kura-chan tú sigues desde aquí-dijo el peli anaranjado-_

_-Tío no te vayas-dijo la pequeña mirando a su tío con los ojos brillosos-_

_-lo siento pequeña pero debo ir a ayudar a tu padre-dijo el chico acariciando el cabello sedoso de Kura-_

_-adiós-susurro la niña mientras veía partir a su querido tío y desparecía entre el hermoso follaje de los arboles-_

_-vamos-dijo el ambu sacando su mano-tómala_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la niña tomando la mano del ambu-_

_-Hatake Kakashi-dijo el ambu sonriendo tras la mascar la niña era igual que su madre de agradable-_

_._

_._

_._

"¿es nuestro fin verdad?"

"no lo creo inner espero que no sea así"

"¿moriremos?"

"ya no dejaremos de nuevo solos a nuestros compañeros no puedo hacerles eso de nuevo sobre todo no a Naruto no ahora debe estar muy lastimado pero ya no siento mi cuerpo"

"levántate SHANARO"

"¿tú crees que no me he querido parar? Pero no puedo carajo no puedo"

"tienes razones imposible estamos entumecidas"

"El Akatsuki sigue aquí"

"no está solo"

"tienes razón"

"espera no es…

-Sakura dejo de sentir poco a poco sintió que sus ojos se cerraban dejándola en la profunda oscuridad su respiración se volvió sumisa sintió que el dolor se desvanecía hasta ser imposible de sentirlo sus articulaciones se entumecieron hasta el punto de ser un peso muerto sintió como unos brazos la separaban del piso se sintió en el aire y su mejilla pudo sentir un calor que emanaba un cuerpo que ahora la cargaba sintió como hablaban a su alrededor pero solo se escuchaban como zumbidos su cabeza latía de dolor hizo ademan de querer abrir los ojos pero sus parpados le pesaban como una tonelada quiso mover sus manos pero estaban acalambradas tanto así que cada mínimo movimiento era un calvario así que se rindió ante la oscuridad dejándose llevar por ella y hundirse y quizás… quizás nunca más salir de la inmensidad-

.

.

.

Horas después:

.

.

.

-mmm- Sai comenzaba a despertarse abrió los ojos perezosamente y se encontró con algo sorprendente estaba escondido entre escombros se fijó en el piso quebrado toco el piso estaba húmedo había rastro de sangre kunais y shuriken tirados notando que había habido una pelea en su estado de inconsciencia-¿Qué paso aquí?

-Sai al fin despertaste-dijo Kiba con voz gangosa tenia suciedad en su cara tenía en una mano un trapo que aprecia tapar una hemorragia en su mano estaba con la mirada ida-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sai mirando a todos lados y algo le decía que nada iba bien-

-Sakura no está-dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru gimió-

-¿Cómo que no está?-pregunto Sai parándose como un resorte buscando con la mirada a la mota rosada- fea ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto a la nada dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras-

-diablos-gruño Kiba-

-Akatsuki-dijo Sai mirando a todos lados buscando a la persona con una capa negra con estampado de nubes rojas pero no había anda solo había escombros sangre seca salpicada shuriken regados por todos lados kunais clavados en todo sitio papeles explosivos oscuros y quemados polvo por todo sitio se levantaba estaban a las afueras de la aldea y toda la nieve estaba gris por la pólvora derramada y rosácea por la sangre-

-mira lo que encontré-dijo Kiba abriendo el puño de su mano donde tenía el trapo y Sai abro los ojos no lo utilizaba para detener una hemorragia la sangre que había ahí no era de él el trapo no era trapo era ropa su propietaria no era nada más que su compañera-y no solo es eso hay varios tirones de su ropa de su falda también se sus shorts ninja también ahí rasgones

-quiere decir que ella esta…

-desnuda-confirmo Kiba mirando todo a su alrededor el pelinegro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sus labios temblaron sintió como su yugular latía con fuerza miro con impotencia el rasgón de ropa en la mano de su compañero-

-tú crees que…

-roguemos que no haiga pasado eso Sai-dijera Kiba con un toque lastimero-

-¿Y Lee?-pregunto Sai-

-allá-dijo señalando un punto Sai dirigió su mirada guiándose por la mano y lo vio ahí encima de un montículo de escombros estaba en cuclillas apretando los puño con los parpados apretados negándose a ver la realidad-

-se nos escurrió de las manos como el agua-dijo Sai haciendo referencia a que Sakura había resucitado y estaban tan felices pero de nuevo había vuelto a perderla sin poder de nuevo evitarlo dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo sucio-

-y se supone que somos los hombres aquí-dijo con burla melancólica-

-tienes idea de que como le diremos a Naruto que su "novia" resucito de su muerte que sufrió tanto y la lloro amargamente y luego revivió y luego vino un Akatsuki y la rapto desnuda y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada de nuevo-dijo Sai mirando al horizonte-

-de algo puedo estar muy seguro-dijo Kiba mirando a un punto invisible- es que no tengo ni la menor idea de que nos pasara después de esto… sobre todo si Sasuke regresa con ellos seria los tres hombres de su equipo muy poderosos que nos odiaran por el resto de sus vidas por no haber protegido a su tesoro y a nosotros nos odiaran por no haber hecho nada y haber tomado una siesta ¿sabes?-dijo Kiba haciendo que Sai abriera la boca- de nuevo no tengo ni la menor idea

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

¡Hallo Word Of Gumiiland! Estoy feliz mañana fui a una fiesta de Halloween oh yeah gum xD pero también fui al acilo porque este mes fue el día de los abuelitos así que feliciten a sus abuelitos vivos o muertos quiéranlos mucho y nunca les deseen el mal quiéranlos porque a ellos no les falta mucho para ir a mejor vida aprovechan cada instante con ellos. Bueno con respecto al acilo ¿saben que es eso? Bueno si no lo saben aquí en Perú le decimos acilo y creo que en la mayoría de latino América le decimos así al refugio donde monjas o personas ayudan a los abuelitos que son abandonados o que su familia no puede atenderlas bien, en fin yo cuando voy ahí me lleno de gran tristeza la nostalgia me agobia soy un corazón de pollo que me dejo sementalizar por todo pero los abuelitos me dan pena porque nadie se va a verlos y eso me da coraje pero me sentí bien dándole una pequeña alegría son monísimos los abuelitos

¿Vieron actividad paranormal 3? xD fue genial bueno no tanto no me dio mucho miedo

Inner: dices

¬¬ no me pises mi orgullo pzzz

Inner: bueno solo saltaste en tu asiento y derramaste canchita nah más

Gracias ¬¬

A no saben lo que ha pasado mis diosas hermosas me encontré con una ex compañera que me cae de la pata y la chotee bien rico, :] soy una maldita :p

Se acerca la gran entrevista con los personajes que actúen en este fic y estoy súper inspirada para que lo lean y hacerlas reír por un momento y poner mi granito para hacerlas muy feliz con eso me basta y me sobra

Chicas se acerca **mi cumple **es el 14 de noviembre estoy feliz, feliz, feliz al fin gobernare el mundo con mis 14 años que cumpliré oh yeah xD y robare la formula la Kamgreburguer y lograre besar al Uchiha xD

**Pareja Ganadora del fic:**

Por cierto la pareja que gano fue el gran _**"NejiSaku" **_así que hare un pequeño fic de ellos, que espero que la disfruten:

"Scream you love me"

Mundo: Au

Advertencias: enamorarte de Neji, drama, humor, muchos golpes parte de Sakura

Pareja: Neji Hyuga & Sakura Haruno

Rating: K+

Capítulos: le doy como máximo 10

Sumary: Neji el típico chico guapo del colegio: rico, popular, inteligente, capitán de equipo, él cree que todas las chicas mueren por el pero el muy maldito pisotea su cariño, pero, entonces llega una chica hermosa que le cambia el contexto de la palabra "amor" y al ser ignorado y casi golpeado por ella, la apoda "loca" molesto por dentro porque al fi una chica lo había ignorado decide hacerle la vida imposible pero no logra que ella se fije en él, decidido a conquistarla y dispuesto hacer todo porque ella lo mire pero hay un pequeño pero significante problema ella le tiene miedo a los hombres y a su contacto

_**Para el próximo corto fic: **_

Chicas ya acabe el fic de Naruhina "Quiero la atención del cabeza de chorlito" y comenzare "Scream you love me" un NejiSaku pero luego hare cualquier fic de la pareja que gusten mi palabra y uno cosa no van a ser muy largos porque serán pequeños fic ¿Si? Si desean un fic largo de una pareja díganme y yo tratare de hacerlo… bien las opciones:

a)Sai y Ino

b)Sakura y Sasuke

c)Sakura y Neji

d)Sakura y Gaara

e)Gaara y Sari

f)Naruto y Hinata

g)Sakura y Naruto

h)Hinata y Kiba

i)Deidara y Sakura

j)Kushina y Minato

k)Karin y Suigetsu

Bien esas son las opciones ustedes escojan o alguna recomendación son bien recibidas

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

Posdata. Después del capi 20 habrá una entrevista con los personajes, :] w

Posdata 2: ** la otra vez no salió tu nombre de nuevo no me odies el capi que decía dedicado era para ti en el siguiente capi te pedía disculpas porque tu nombre no aparece y ojala que esta vez aparezca **

**Comentarios:**

tiny lizard: sip la verdad que el cap. fue corto lo lamento gum viendo mis capis son cortos prometo alargarlos mas todo lo posible hare lo que sea para hacerlos más largos, con respecto a tu pareja escogida ya comenzare a escribir tu NejiSaku, ya revise tu respuesta por inbox déjame decirte que si fuera lesbiana y fuera posible el matrimonio lésbico me casaría contigo jajaja RARO x) jajaja es broma peor te amo gum casi me haces llorar, te espero en el siguiente cap.

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: eres una perver maldita jajaja, te acompaño a la oscuridad wahahaha –desangro nasal-, si baby Sakura Haruno jamás morirá lo juro por mi Uchiha-sexy…calla Sasuke si cumpliré mi juramento :p… xD… si my love el flash back es de ella que perceptiva eres gum, ¿eres vidente? O.O… ya llegan en el próximo capi y digamos que el cubito de hielo Uchiha derramara sangre OH YEAH, Ino está loca lo sé, nos leemos ;D

Fabiola59: mira que coincidencias de la vida, che… nacimos en el mismo día jajaja no importa si eres mayor que tu somos comadres por fecha por cierto cumplo 14 años, si Sai siempre será así de fresco como lechuga u.u la verdad me divertí escribiendo la escena además quería hacerles algo cómico porque el drama empieza aquí, gracias por tus buenos deseos lo mismo para ti caserita de mi alma, ya vi tu respuesta por inbox eres la mejor me has hecho llorar jamás creí llegar tan alto y si lo estoy ahorita es por ustedes mi gums, te veo en el próximo capi :3

Luciana: Que bueno que te gusto el capi me haces feliz gum, sip Sakura-chan revivió y no morirá al menos no en este fic, gracias por comentar ansió leer tu próximo Review

conyM: el adelanto lo hago para que se enganchen jajaja mentira solo sacio su curiosidad un poco más, no llores más bueno no prometo anda de no hacerte llorar u.u soy una maldita, ya somos dos yo también soy muy sentimental en los fic así que reunamos a leer fic con nuestro tejido y nuestros pañuelos xD jajaja espero verte en el próximo cap.

Yukiko17: ¿Dónde estás? No has comentado TT-TT te extraño

Haruicha: mil gracias por haberte animado a leer el fic que bueno que te ande gustando espero completar tus expectativas que bueno que te hayas animado a comentar me haces muy feliz espero verte comentar en mi fic mas seguido te amaría si hacia eso

Sakurita-1491: xD siento mucho la confusión QUE VERGÜENZA neee me confundí porque vi tu perfil y de despistada solo vi los fic de abajo y dije oh por Bob esponja ella escribió eso sin fijarme que es uno de tus favoritos pero o me importa sigo con mi ego inflando por tu coment sigues siendo una persona importante para que yo siga escribiendo el fic gum, hasta el prox. Cap.

Gracias por Comentar

**Preguntas:**

¿Otro flashback?

¿Qué significado tiene este flashback?

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Sakura?

¿Por qué Kisame menciono la última fase?

¿Qué son las fases? ¿Para qué son estas fases?

¿Dónde llevaron a Sakura?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

•Nueva zona

**Bloopers y/o detrás de la escena:**

Asistente del director: Escena "Confesión de Sai" primera toma-con esa cosita que se ve en la cámara como un rectángulo negro que se abre y se cierra-

Directora [iio]: listos, luces, cámara, acción-dije grite mientras me sentaba en mi asiento de director negra en mi respaldo en la parte de atrás con letras doradas resplandecientes decía "Gumii" –

-es linda-la defendía Sai-

-se meterá en tu cabeza-dijo Kiba- Dios se meteré en tu cabeza…

-¿en mi cabeza?-susurro Sai-

-Si en tu cabeza… jajaja lo siento eh repetido mi línea tres veces-

Director: un momento Sai tu rostro muestra una cara de confusión y molestia por Kiba

Sai: hai… espera ¿Cuál es mi inspiración?

Director: te gusta Ino-dije mientras la cámara enfoca a una rubia sentada detrás de las cámaras con una taza de café que sonríe a la cámara-

Sai: claro

Asistente: Escena "Confesión de Sai" segunda toma-cerro de nuevo el rectangulito ese-

-es linda-dijo Sai enseñando los dientes -molesto frunciendo el ceño-

-se meterá en tu cabeza tío-dijo Kiba pero entonces sintió algo en su cabeza chocaba-¿eh?-giro y se topó con el micrófono con su mano lo agarro- ya sé que quieres conservar mi hermosa voz pero no tanto-dijo tirando lejos el micrófono-

Director: Eh Choco-kun ¿podrías tener cuidado?...Sai pareces perro con rabia

Ino: jajaja cariño sé que me amas pero en esta escena aun no somos nada

Microfonista: lo siento Gumii-chan

Director: neee lo mismo DE NUEVO

Asistente: Escena "Confesión de Sai" toma tres-dijo de nuevo-

-es linda-defendió Sai leyendo el libro-

-se meterá en tu cabeza-dijo Kiba con doble sentido-

Director: CORTEN, bien chicos, ahora la siguiente toma

Asistente: escena "Directa" primera toma

-bueno esa va bien directa para ti-dijo burlonamente el canino humano-

-jajaja-se rio Lee-

-dejen eso-dijo Sai abochornado quitándoles el libro de las manos pero se le resbale de las manos Lee trata de cogerlo pero se le resbala como jabón y Sai se tira logrando cogerlo-dejen eso

Director: Corten ¿Qué tiene el libro? ¿Sai?

Sai: lo siento se me ha resbalado jejeje

Director: dios… ¬¬ bien de nuevo…

Asistente: escena "Directa" segunda toma

-bueno esa va bien directa para ti-dijo burlonamente el canino humano-

-jajaja-se rio Lee-

-dejen eso-dijo Sai abochornado quitándoles el libro de las manos-

Director: bien traigan a KISAME

Kisame: un momento-grito desde los camerinos la cámara se dirige hacia los camerinos y ve uno con letras azules "Akatsuki"-

Itachi: Kisame te vinieron a ver-dice Kisame leyendo su libreto-

Kisame: O.O no me estas maquillando

Hidan: solo lo espolvorean de Azul… por cierto Kisame no olvides tu dentadura de Tiburón-dice riéndose enseñando la dentadura con los dientes afilados- y tus ojos-dice enseñando los lentes de contacto

Maquillista: no te muevas-gruño la maquillista haciendo las agallas para el personaje de Kisame-

Kisame: me las pagas maldito jashinista… lo siento Candy-chan

Maquillista: hmp

Hidan: tu fan Itachi-chillo entonces un zapato el callo en su cara- Jashin-sama te lo devolverá peor grrr

Itachi: luego hablamos de tu calcetín

Entrevistadora: Itachi-san ¿Qué leía?

Itachi: mi guion

Entrevistadora: ¿aparecerá? *U*

Director: deja de acosar a mis actores Lolipop ¿está listo Kisame?

Asistente: hai

Director: bien-acomodándose en su sitio-

Asistente: escena de "Aparición de Akatsuki" toma uno

-miren pero que tenemos aquí comida para mi Samaheda-dijo una voz apareciendo en su tras haciendo que los de la hoja se estremecieran voltearon lentamente y lo primero que vieron fue la capa tan representativa con sus nubes rojas y fondo negro los chicos se pararon al instante-

-Akatsuki-fue todo lo que susurro Sai sorprendido- son muy famosos…

-cállate Sai-dijo tajantemente Kiba mientras miraba a Sakura-

-¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto Lee mirando de reojo al Akatsuki-

-no tengo porque decirles pero les diré que no es por ustedes mocosos-dijo soltando una risotada mientras se ponía en posición de ataque-no se metan en mi camino si no quieren salir lastimados-dijo sonriendo con esos dientes de tiburón-

Director: como siempre Kisame muy bien buen no como siempre ¬¬U… estuvieron bien… RECREO

Todos: yeah

Director: no festejen solo es por el almuerzo MUERO DE HAMBRE

Todos: .l.

Director: wahahaha

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 9 "Recuerdos"

-que no me digas dobe, teme-dijo Naruto mandándole rayitos al menor Uchiha-

-no me rebajare a tu nivel dobe-dijo Sasuke pero sin darse cuenta era justo lo que estaba haciendo mandándole rayitos también-

-mi nivel es muy alto para alguien como tu teme-dijo el rubio poniendo su pose de héroe-

-dirás muy bajo mi odiado dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa matadora-

…..

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo Sasuke mirándolo tétricamente-hipócrita ¿Qué?

-porque hablas de ello como algo horrible-dijo Naruto riéndose-

-hmp-

-un hipócrita jajaja tu eres un iceberg en vivo te describes a ti mismo Sasuke jajaja-dijo el rubio riéndose-

…..

-primero te reemplazaron con Sai-Sasuke lo miro mal frunciendo el ceño- antes de que digas algo como "hmp soy mejor que eso" o como la otra vez insultarlo después de haber renunciado a la raíz por ti

-no me digas que es gay-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo con aurita azul rodeándolo-

-no Sasuke no todo el mundo te ama-dijo Naruto restándole importancia-

-entonces porque me buscaste hasta el fin del mundo como perro faldero a su dueño-dijo Sasuke mirándolo-

-bueno porque… grrr-gruño Naruto haciendo un berrinche-

…

-calla pelos de gallina matada a zapatazos-se burló Naruto inflando sus mofletes-

-extraño los golpes de Sakura-dijo alusivamente Sasuke sin darse cuenta-

-yo también-dijo Naruto- ¿la extrañas, Sasuke?

-yo…yo…conviví con ella mucho tiempo sabes… ¿debería?-pregunto Sasuke

….

. -¿entonces te violo?-pregunto Naruto sobándose su mejilla-

-no~ ¿Eres idiota?-grito Sasuke sacado de sus cabales

-ok, ok, ok ¿lo siento, si?-pregunto Naruto tapándose su rostro-

-hmp-

….

-¿tiene un hijo?-pregunto con cierto temor el pelinegro-

-¿Eh?... Sasuke por tu culpa y la mía ella perdió al bebe de tres meses-dijo Naruto con cierta nostalgia-

-¿por nuestra culpa?-pregunto Sasuke sin entender-

-si-dijo con la voz apagada Naruto-

-¿Cómo?-

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Shizune con cierto temor-

-una semana más entiendes que la aldea está muy dañada necesita que alguien tome las riendas de este problema-dijo la vieja consejera-

-diablos-gruño la pelinegra-

-SHIZUNE-se escuchó un grito ensordecedor del campamento de la Hokage-

-¿Tsunade-sama?-fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Shizune mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro-

….

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	18. Chapter IX Recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 9:**

"**Recuerdos"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-vamos Teme rápido-grito el rubio mientras saltaba de rama en rama con agilidad mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba su compañero azabache que lo miro con cara de "no me jodas"- oh vamos Sasuke eres más lento que mi abuelita

-si no tenía padres como vas a tener abuela-recalco el pelinegro sonriendo de lado sabiendo que había dado en el clavo-

-te equivocas-dijo Naruto sonriendo con sorna-

-¿Qué?-la cara de Sasuke por un momento se hizo un poema pero rápidamente la volvió helada como siempre pero el rubio no lo paso por desapercibido y ensancho su sonrisa-

-no preguntaras-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras disminuía su paso-

-hmp-

-ah pero que viejo amargado que eres teme vamos sé que quieres saber-dijo mientras codeaba en las costillas de su amigo-

-no me fastidies dobe-dijo mientras se mordía la lengua pues si tenía curiosidad pero no se lo demostraría por su orgullo y dignidad además ese tío era un dobe-

-bien no te contare-dijo Naruto inflando los mofletes- es muy interesante-dijo mirándolo de reojo con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho -

-no me importa dobe-dijo Sasuke mientras seguía saltando pero la curiosidad lo tenía muy cotilla "diablos ahora parezco a las mujeres cotorras de la aldea" pensó Sasuke hastiado-

-fue emocionante no sabes lo que me entere-dijo Naruto volviendo a mirar por el rabillo del ojo luego achinar la mirada-

-sigue sin importarme-dijo Sasuke bufando-

-te lo pierdes Teme nunca te lo diré ojala que la curiosidad te mate-dijo chillando con llamitas en los ojos apuntándole con un kunai-

-n-o m-e i-m-p-o-r-t-a t-u i-n-s-i-g-n-i-f-i-c-a-n-t-e v-i-d-a d-e s -o-p-e-n-c-o-deletreo Sasuke mirándolo mal- dobe-dijo mordazmente mostrando una sonrisa arrogante marca Uchiha[N/A: inner: KYA-desangro nasal iio: ¬¬ pervertida-tapándose el hilillo de sangre- ]-

-que no me digas dobe, teme-dijo Naruto mandándole rayitos al menor Uchiha-

-no me rebajare a tu nivel dobe-dijo Sasuke pero sin darse cuenta era justo lo que estaba haciendo mandándole rayitos también-

-mi nivel es muy alto para alguien como tu teme-dijo el rubio poniendo su pose de héroe-

-dirás muy bajo mi odiado dobe-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa matadora-

-como dices que dijiste porque no entendí lo que dijiste así que vuelve a decir lo que dijiste porque al escuchar lo que dijiste solo escuche que dijiste tonterías entiendes así que repite lo que dijiste-dijo Naruto creando un nuevo trabalenguas mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cara de no entender nada ni un poquito el rubio había hablado demasiado corrido Sasuke solo había logrado captar "dijiste… dobe"-

-hmp-dijo el Uchiha no iba aquedar como un idiota así que se limitó a decir su típico monosílabo-

-es que no sabes decir otra cosa por Kami-sama ES DESESPERANTE-chillo el rubio-

-tú eres desesperante dobe-dijo Sasuke pasando de lado siguiendo su rumbo-

-Sasuke no me ignores-dijo Naruto-

-no has madurado nada-dijo Sasuke-

-claro que me he madurado teme-dijo el rubio consiguiendo alcanzar el paso del azabache-

-se nota-dijo sarcásticamente el chico ónix-

-vamos Sasuke admítelo soy demasiado guapo soy un adonis un dios griego soy todo un ninja soy todo un Don Juan entre Konoha hasta compito con Neji y Gaara esos dos cubitos de hielo… no sé qué les veía-dijo Naruto inconscientemente-

-no entiendo-dijo Sasuke mirándolo él era el único con quien podía sentirse cálido y feliz aunque irritado con su mejor amigo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado el rubio chillón se había ganado un puesto en su corazón como su mejor amigo como su hermano era alguien importante para el azabache no sabía cómo le había hecho pero después de la muerte de su familia Naruto era su lazo más fuerte con Sakura los dos se habían metido debajo de su piel sin que él se diera cuenta y no se arrepentía de haberlos dejado entrar a su vida jamás-

-me refiero a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto mirando con nostalgia al cielo-

-¿ella se fijó en ellos?-pregunto desconcertado el Uchiha-

-claro teme no creas que fuiste el único ante la mirada de ella-dijo sin mirarlo-

-¿Gaara? ¿Neji?... pero si son fríos unos témpanos de hielo sin sentimientos uno es sádico y esquizofrénico el otro es un sufrido con un ego muy inflado-pensó en voz alta Sasuke al ver que dijo en vos alta se mordió la lengua-

-jajaja-Naruto empezó a reírse con ganas-como puedes ser tan hipócrita jajaja

-¿Por qué te ríes?-dijo Sasuke mirándolo tétricamente-hipócrita ¿Qué?

-porque hablas de ello como algo horrible-dijo Naruto riéndose-

-hmp-

-un hipócrita jajaja tu eres un iceberg en vivo te describes a ti mismo Sasuke jajaja-dijo el rubio riéndose-

-¿ella se fijó en ellos?-pregunto Sasuke evitando la mirada de Naruto-

-no me digas teme que nuestra amiga te interesa-dijo Naruto-

-no como crees ella solo es… mi compañera de equipo-dijo Sasuke fríamente-

-entonces no te contare ni de mi familia ni de Sakura-chan con sus pretendiente-dijo radiantemente huyendo de Sasuke-

-sigue sin importarme dobe…-pero entonces sintió que uno le tapaba la boca alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Naruto muy cerca lo único que separaba sus labios era la mano de Naruto-

-shhh-dijo le rubio cerrando los ojos Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué hace?" intento revolverse-

-naffuzo suhsehame-dijo figurativamente porque no podía hablar bien por la mano de su compañero-

-Sasuke hay algo que debo confesarte-dijo Naruto mirándolo a los ojos Sasuke lo miro con temor-

-sufgtahe-dijo Sasuke revolviéndose pero Naruto lo apretó más contra su pecho Sasuke lo miro con pánico "¿dobe?" pensó el azabache-

-yo…-pero algo no le dejo terminar la frase más bien dicho alguien que empujo por la espalda a Naruto empujando a Sasuke que estaba adelante quito su mano para agarrarse pero su mano resbalo de la rama y vio cómo iba a caer encima de Sasuke-no me mates- susurro Naruto pero Sasuke lo miro mal pero justo cuando lo iba a matar cayo en su encima plantando sus labios contra los de Sasuke-

-agh aléjate de mí, dobe-chillo Sasuke sacado de sus cabales tirando a Naruto contra el árbol más cercano y de la copa de donde callo nieve hacia Naruto que callo sentado con una gran mata de blanca nieve en su pelo rubio- ¡¿Por qué siempre contigo? … ES POR TU CULPA

-¿Qué?-chillo Naruto-

-si esto es tu culpa-Sasuke escupió y se limpió los labios- no soy de tus gustos dobe

-Sakura-chan era de mis gustos tu no tu eres horrible con pelo en forma de cola de gallina matada a escobazos-dijo Naruto inflando los mofletes mientras Sasuke lo asesinaba y torturaba con la mirada-

-sigues enamorado de ella entiéndelo dobe ella jamás se fijaría en ti-dijo Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad-

-pues créelo iba a ser el segundo hombre en besarla-dijo Naruto mirándolo con arrogancia-

-¿Qué?-Sasuke lo miro sin creérselo-

-si pregúntale a Kakashi-sensei él fue testigo y si no fuera por sus celos paternales ya la hubiera besado-dijo Naruto mirando mal a su sensei que lo miraba desde arriba en los arboles junto con el equipo de Sasuke que lo miraba sin creérselo-

-¿Quién fue el primero?-pregunto Sasuke con voz atemorizante que helo a todos-

-a Gaara-dijo Naruto-

-¿Cómo pudieron liarse esos dos?-pregunto Sasuke mas a si mismo que a Naruto saltando de nuevo al árbol sabiendo que Naruto lo seguía retomando su paso-

-pues aunque no lo creas después de que Sakura-chan matara a Sasori un Akatsuki-dijo Naruto comenzando a narrar-

-espero mato a un Akatsuki ¿Cómo?... si ella es…-pero Naruto lo miro mal-

-yo también me sorprendí porque yo no pude matar a Deidara su compañero pero ella lo mato fácilmente se volvió muy fuerte Sasuke hasta tu subordinado lo dijo es la nueva sannin junto con nosotros no se quedó atrás no creas porque te fuiste ella iba a dejar de vivir, Sasuke ella evoluciono a algo sorprendente dejo de ser una molestia hace tiempo Sasuke hasta tomo al amor por los cuernos-dijo Naruto-

-cuéntame que paso desde la última vez que estuve en Konoha-dijo Sasuke-

-primero te reemplazaron con Sai-Sasuke lo miro mal frunciendo el ceño- antes de que digas algo como "hmp soy mejor que eso" o como la otra vez insultarlo después de haber renunciado a la raíz por ti

-no me digas que es gay-dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo con aurita azul rodeándolo-

-no Sasuke no todo el mundo te ama-dijo Naruto restándole importancia-

-entonces porque me buscaste hasta el fin del mundo como perro faldero a su dueño-dijo Sasuke mirándolo-

-bueno porque… grrr-gruño Naruto haciendo un berrinche-

-viste todo el mundo me ama-dijo inflando su ego-

-¿quieres te cuente o no?-pregunto entre dientes Naruto inflando sus cachetes-

-hmp –emitió Sasuke-

-traducción: -Naruto saco del bolsillo trasero un diccionario miro la tapa verdosa empastada de un color más o menos mas digamos que es Naruto desprendió su mano del bolsillo y embabo su dedo y cogió la primera página de su diccionario ninja - hmp: varias significaciones-

-DOBE-gruño Sasuke mirándolo furioso-

-bien, bien-dijo Naruto y con su mano restándole importancia ante la furiosa mirada del azabache entonces una bombilla apareció en su lado y Naruto comenzó a sudar y se puro rojo de su cabeza empezó a salir humo -hmp: como sea -dijo con la voz entrecortada y salió un apestoso gas-

-NARUTO ERES UN ASQUEROSO-dijo Sasuke gritando fuertemente y con sus manos ahorcando a Naruto-

-ah…ah… teme déjame respirar-dijo Naruto con lagrimitas en los ojos-

-pero eres un pedorro de miércoles-dijo Sasuke zarandeándolo-

-ni modo que de viernes querido azabachecito-dijo Naruto mientras con sus manos inútilmente trataba de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha-Uchina déjame

-¿Uchina? Es Uchiha baboso-dijo Sasuke con llamita en los ojos-

-da igual-dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta que Sasuke lo miraba con esquizofrenia-

-a veces me pregunto cómo llegaste a ser mi mejor amigo-dijo con resignación Sasuke-

-por mi carisma-dijo Naruto con orgullo-

-como si lo tuviera-dijo Sasuke-

-calla pelos de gallina matada a zapatazos-se burló Naruto inflando sus mofletes-

-extraño los golpes de Sakura-dijo alusivamente Sasuke sin darse cuenta-

-yo también-dijo Naruto- ¿la extrañas, Sasuke?

-yo…yo…conviví con ella mucho tiempo sabes… ¿debería?-pregunto Sasuke, el golpe que le había dado la noticia de la muerte de su compañera había abierto su corazón de nuevo dejando mostrar sus sentimientos de nuevo pero no con todos solo con Kakashi y Naruto con el resto era igual de frio como un tempano de hilo y poco expresivo pero lo sentimental no que le quitaba lo orgulloso y arrogante marca Uchiha que era por nacimiento pero aun no sabía cómo reaccionar al dolor y al cariño que de nuevo dejaba entrar a su cuerpo-

-claro que si teme deberías como tú mismo lo has dicho conviviste mucho con ella sabes era como una hermana más para nosotros Sasuke además creo que nunca te había visto con los ojos cristalizados-pico Naruto-

-tsk… no estaban cristalizados solo…me entro polvo a los ojos-dijo Sasuke cubriendo su avergonzada voz con frialdad-

-si claro y yo soy esposa del Kazakage de Suna-dijo Naruto –

-eso explica lo feo que eres ya decía yo que un hombre no podía ser tan horrible como tú y de hecho mis suposiciones eran ciertas pro eso siempre has querido rescatarme no es por la amistad si no tus hormonas femeninas cayeron ante el ídolo Uchiha ya sabía yo que no podía ocultarlo-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¡¿Qué? ESTAS LOCO TEME-grito Naruto exasperado mientras negaba con su cabeza- el único gay eres tú ya-rezongo como niño pequeño-

-ya callas sigue contándome-ordeno Sasuke-

-bien jefe… en que estaba bueno un día Suna llamo de emergencia los Akatsuki, habían capturado a Gaara, ahora Kazakage de Suna, por ser un jinchuriki así que como sabes los Akatsuki andan como perrito faldero atrás de los bijus, bueno, la cosa que Sasori y Deidara fueron atrás del Shukaku que se encontraba sellado en el cuerpo de Gaara.

Entonces Sakura y yo fuimos seleccionados por la vieja Oba-chan de Tsunade con Kakashi-sensei, Sakura fue seleccionada por ser una excelente ninja-medic y su perfecto conocimiento en el área, yo fui seleccionado para escoltar a mi mejor amiga y además por ser el mejor amigo de Gaara, Kakashi como nuestro sensei fue para cuidarnos y sobre todo protegerme a mí de los Akatsuki, por si acaso siguieran rondando,

bueno, al llegar nos encontramos con un Kankuro agonizante. Ni bien había visto que se llevaban a su hermano menor fue en tras de Sasori y Deidara,pero este último logro escapar y Kankuro lucho contra Sasori, un antiguo marionetista de la aldea del viento que fue expulsado por usar un antiguo arte ninja de convertir los cuerpos humanos en marionetas lo se sádico

hasta convirtió a sus padres tío lo juro es algo sádico en fin

fue una pelea de marionetas al final Sasori gano y enveneno a Kankuro pero este logro arrancarle una parte de su ropa en una de las manos de algún títere bueno volviendo al tema la abuela de Sasori, Chiyo, una de las consejeras de Suna, excelente médico no podía reconocer el veneno y no podían parar el efecto que producía en el cuerpo de Kankuro que parecía más que muerto que vivo pero Sakura-chan inteligentemente al mismo rato que lo vio logro descubrir el veneno y su contra efecto con el resto del equipo médico de la arena lograron encontrar el antídoto gracias a ella luego de eso partimos hacia a Gaara con ayuda de Pacun lo encontramos pero llegamos tarde

Ya habían absorbido el bijuu de su cuerpo fui retado por Deidara y yo impulsivamente fui encima de él a querer matarlo pues de burlaba de la muerte de mi mejor amigo y yo no iba a permitirlo entonces nos dividimos en dos equipos la abuela Chiyo y Sakura-chan…

-¿la dejaste sola con una anciana contra un Akatsuki?-pregunto Sasuke sin poder ocultar su enojo-

-yo…no pensé ¿sí?...estaba furioso-se defendió Naruto-ya, sé que estuvo mal hasta yo me lo reprendo no sé qué hubiera pasado si Sakura-chan hubiera muerto en ese momento jamás me lo había perdonado ni verte a la cara

-hmp-

-¿puedo continuar?-pregunto Naruto con cansancio-

-si es que tu cerebro da para más adelante-dijo con sorna el Uchiha-

-solo escucho boludeces salir de tu estúpida boca Uchiha-chillo Naruto-

-me vale madres-dijo Sasuke-

-eres un maldito teme me bajas el ego en fin ¿sigo?-pregunto el rubio-

-hmp-

-lo tomare como un si… bueno la abuela Chiyo y Sakura-chan se quedaron solas y con Sasori las dos empezaron a pelear sorprendentemente contra él Sakura-chan ha mejorado mucho y consiguió destruir el títere donde estada Sasori que salió y empezó a lucha con su verdadero cuerpo pero que no sabes hijo él era su propio títere diablos ese chico no tiene cordura creo que era masoquista teme… neee en fin Sakura defendió a la vieja Chiyo a costa de su vida… ya déjame ser sé que estuvo mal dejarla ¿Si?... Bueno venció al Akatsuki y por eso se enteró que él tenía un espía con Orochi-pedo-gay… oiie ¿Seguro que no te violo?

-¿estas drogado Naruto? O ¿la muerte de la molestia e afecto el cerebro?- dijo lanzándole un puñete-

-¿entonces te violo?-pregunto Naruto sobándose su mejilla-

-no~ ¿Eres idiota?-grito Sasuke sacado de sus cabales

-ok, ok, ok ¿lo siento, si?-pregunto Naruto tapándose su rostro-

-hmp-

-de nuevo lo tomare como un si… bien sigamos… después de eso yo logre rescatar a Gaara de las garras de Deidara creía haberlo matado teme lo juro pero el muy maldito había sobrevivido a mi ataque tsk en fin… pero ya era muy tarde demasiado diría yo él estaba muerto se habían llevado junto al bijuu la vida del Kazakage la abuela Chiyo dijo que podría traerlo a la vida usando un jutsu de transferencia de vida al principio yo creí que no iba a cobrar la factura el jutsu pero lo que pasa es la abuela ya no tenía suficiente chacra después de haber luchado ferozmente con su nieto así como buen samaritano le ofrecí mi chacra que era muy poderoso por cierto… En fin después de una faena del jutsu la oba-chan cayo muerta Sakura al ver esto fue con ella y la abrazo fuertemente parece que crearon un lazo muy fuerte… tu sabes muy bien la facilidad con lo que se relaciona Sakura-chan con la gente y como rápidamente gana su cariño de los demás igual que yo… Gaara al despertar se encontró con muchas personas que habían venido solo por el hay teme vieras lo sentimental que se puso hasta lloro…no me mires así no miento…tampoco exagero…bueno solo un poco…bien, bien no lloro ¿feliz?

-hmp-

-de nuevo lo tomare como un si… bien sigamos… después de eso yo logre rescatar a Gaara de las garras de Deidara creía haberlo matado teme lo juro pero el muy maldito había sobrevivido a mi ataque tsk en fin… pero ya era muy tarde demasiado diría yo él estaba muerto se habían llevado junto al bijuu la vida del Kazakage la abuela Chiyo dijo que podría traerlo a la vida usando un jutsu de transferencia de vida al principio yo creí que no iba a cobrar la factura el jutsu pero lo que pasa es la abuela ya no tenía suficiente chacra después de haber luchado ferozmente con su nieto así como buen samaritano le ofrecí mi chacra que era muy poderoso por cierto… En fin después de una faena del jutsu la oba-chan cayo muerta Sakura al ver esto fue con ella y la abrazo fuertemente parece que crearon un lazo muy fuerte… tu sabes muy bien la facilidad con lo que se relaciona Sakura-chan con la gente y como rápidamente gana su cariño de los demás igual que yo… Gaara al despertar se encontró con muchas personas que habían venido solo por el hay teme vieras lo sentimental que se puso hasta lloro…no me mires así no miento…tampoco exagero…bueno solo un poco…bien, bien no lloro ¿feliz?

-hmp-

-AHHHHHHH me tienes enfermo con ese estúpido monosílabo amigo existen más palabras-dijo Naruto zarandeándolo mientras se subía a sus hombros y comenzaba a mordisquear la cabeza de Sasuke mientras al otro lo rodeaba una aura maligna-

-dobe SAL DE MI ENCIMA-dijo mientras con sus manos trataba de despegar a un Naruto que parecía clavado peor que piojo en su cabello parecía que Sasuke tuviera un acordeón porque cuando lo separaba Naruto volvía a su cabeza-

-ok, ok bueno en que estaba ¿haber quieres que te cuente la historia de amor de Sakura-chan?-pregunto el rubio-

-hmp-

-de nuevo tomare eso como un si… bueno sigamos con el relato Sakura-chan después de eso creo un vínculo muy fuerte con la aldea de la arena sobre todo con el hermano de la abuela chiyo el viejo oji-san siempre pedía que viniera a acompañarla y había hecho amigos entre los ninja-medic varios se le declararon no fue lindo de ver ¿sabes?... si hubieras estado conmigo seguro hubiéramos podido con todos en serio venían como peste, como luciérnagas a la luz como moscas a mierda-dijo Naruto irritado acordándose-

-¿en serio se ha vuelto tan linda como dicen?-pregunto Sasuke inconscientemente-

-si hasta decirte que Shikamaru callo en sus encantos Gaara y Neji sobre todo yo ¿no te basta?-pregunto Naruto-

-¿eh?-

-eres un caso perdido teme-dijo el rubio como si fuera el más inteligente-que Sakura-chan se volvió sensual con unas piernotas sus pechos se agrandaron creo que se le pego de la vieja Tsunade su cadera a diablos su cintura

-calla-dijo Sasuke dándole un puñetazo en la mejillas haciendo que los dientes de Naruto temblaran- con razón eres alumno de Jiraiya es que solo te fijas en ¿eso?

-a no también están los ojos sobre todos si son lujuriosos-dijo Naruto con un desangro nasal mientras se imaginaba a Sakura mojada con la ropa pegada como una segunda piel envolviendo cada curva de su cuerpo dejando ver sus sostén que le lanzaba una mirada ardiente estaba a gatas mordiéndose los labios- oh Kami-sama-dijo mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su nariz y lo expulsaba contra el próximo árbol-

-calla idiota y sígueme contando-corto Sasuke algo molesto por como Naruto describía a la molestia-

-¿oiie teme eres virgen?-pregunto de la nada Naruto parándose mientras con su manga se limpiaba la sangre-

-¡ ¿Qué CARAJOS TE PASA? ¡ ¿Cómo preguntas algo así? -chillo Sasuke mientras le pateaba donde más le duele-

-ero-sennin dice que si te pones en la defensiva es porque lo eres ¬U¬-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara-

-seguro que tú eres virgen-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado- después de todo quien querría tenerte a ti en la cama

-para tu información mi querido Watson varias chicas se han corrido tan solo con verme-dijo Naruto mirándolo retadoramente-

-igual que a mi será porque estamos en el mismo equipo-dijo Sasuke con autosuficiencia-

-¿desde cuándo somos tan guarros?-dijo Naruto- Sasuke me has hecho pensar en cosas DIABLOS-

-desde que somos hombres-dijo con simpleza-

-¿entonces eres virgen?-pregunto Naruto-

-no ¿tu?-

-no-

-SOMOS UNOS PENDEJOS-chillaron los dos-

-¡eh chicos! ¿Pueden hablar más bajo?-pregunto apareciendo- tus subordinados se acaban de enterar que eres un pendejo

-tsk-murmuro su monosílabo mientras fruncía el ceño-

-hai-dijo Naruto más rojo que un tomate

-bien-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un puff-

-Bien la cosa de Gaara volvamos a eso-dijo Naruto hiperventilado y rojo como una virgen violada-Sakura-chan iba siempre que podía a acompañar al viejito todos los días que podía claro yo siempre la acompañaba con Shikamaru

-flashback de Naruto-

_-mi trabajo acabo aquí-sonrió tiernamente Sakura mirando con felicidad a sus amigos- ya era hora-cerro la puerta cuando salía se topó con cierto rubio que la miro y se sonrojo pues su trasero de la kunoichi había chocado contra su pelvis era joven sus hormonas despertaban después de todo lo Shinobi no le quitaba lo adolescente, Sakura volteo se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azulinos-_

_-Naruto-suspiro-_

_-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio nervioso separándola de su pelvis-_

_-jugando de cupido y ¿tu?-dijo mirándolo nerviosamente al saber sus sentimientos por el chico kyuby –_

_-yo venía por ti-dijo sonrojado haciendo que al peli rosa sonriera tiernamente-_

_-se puede saber ¿Por qué?-pregunto al chica acercándose-_

_-quería invitarte ramen si querías hoy mi gama-chan* no fue asaltado por Ero-sennin-dijo riéndose mientras miraba a la chica nervioso-_

-fin del flashback-

-Bueno la cosa es que Gaara se enfermó una la mejor ninja-medic clasificada para tratarlo fue Sakura-chan recomendad por todos los medic de ahí y por el viejo consejero hermano de Chiyo. Sakura se quedó algunos meses conmigo en Suna velamos por Gaara todo el día estaba realmente enfermo tenía una devastadora asma no podía respirar a cada rato tenia paros respiratorios pero Sakura se fue ganando al tímido de Gaara siempre confiaba en ella por ella se comenzó a recuperar poco a poco él se enamoró de ella perdidamente fue un caso perdido lo juro:

-flashback-

_-Naruto tengo que revelarte algo-dijo un Gaara muy nervioso en el despacho del Kazakage_

_-claro Gaara pero rápido porque debo acompañar a Sakura al festival del dragón del viento y si no estoy puntual me esperan varios "SHANARO"-dijo Naruto mientras temblaba-bueno ¿en qué puedo servirte?_

_-prométeme que no me odiaras-dijo Gaara mirándolo penetrantemente-_

_-¿Gaara no me digas que el Shukaku se volvió a descontrolar y mataste a alguien?-dijo el rubio-_

_-no, es eso-dijo Gaara apartando su mirada-_

_-entonces lo prometo-dijo el rubio enseñando su dedo gordo en modo de aprobación-soy todo oídos-dijo infantilmente mientras ponía sus manos en sus oídos queriendo amplificar el sonido-_

_-bueno yo…-entonces Gaara se sonrojo profundamente se volvió casi del color que su cabello-_

_-dime Gaara no diré nada ¬U¬-dijo zorrunamente el ojiceleste-_

_- ¿entiendes Naruto?-pregunto el pelirrojo con un adorable color carmín adornado sus mejillas-_

_-así entendí la parte de nada-dijo Naruto-lo siento Gaara has hablado demasiado rápido-_

_-ME GUSTA SAKURA- exploto Gaara completamente rojo-_

_-a eso me querías decir…espera… ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?-chillo el rubio-_

_-que me gusta Sakura-susurro mientras con su cabello rojo tapaba su mirada-_

_-¿De todas tenía que ser ella?-pregunto Naruto algo celoso-_

_-se lo que sientes por ella pero dame una oportunidad de amar-rogo Gaara a su amigo-_

_-bien te ayudare_ en todo pero no la dañas jamás-le pido Naruto sonriéndole-porque si lo haces te la veras conmigo y Shikamaru-dijo amenazantemente-

-gracias-

-fin del flashback-

-fue todo un poema-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-hmp-

-ya sé que tú también hubieras colaborado a matar a Gaara si hería a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto-

-¿tan seguro estas?-

-tan seguro de que soy mucho más guapo que tu-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios-

-este estúpido-dijo Sasuke dándole un leve golpe con la mano en el hombro-¿Cuánto duraron?

-un año con tres meses-dijo el rubio- sabes Gaara le propuso matrimonio

-¿Cómo?-Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-¿con que derecho?...ella dijo que solo me amaba a mí-susurro entre dientes y algo en su corazón comenzó a crecer un fuego intenso abrazo a su corazón-

-con el derecho de ser su novio-dijo Naruto con tristeza- sabes ella acepto

-¿Qué?-Sasuke paro en seco sin poder creer lo que le dijo el rubio-

-pero tú conoces como es Sakura… Un día caminando con Gaara ya eran prometidos ella era la prometida de la arena todos estaban muy felices sabes fue noticia en todas las naciones todos estaban felices de la unión de una Sannin con un Kazakage sabes cuan poderosos podían llegar a ser además debo admitir que se veían muy bien juntos y se complementaban perfectamente Sakura era la extrovertida pero Gaara era reservado…Sakura es muy habladora pero Gaara es callado… Gaara es impaciente pero Sakura es muy paciente… Gaara es pacífico pero Sakura-chan ella es explosiva tío es muy bipolar-dijo el rubio-bueno ellos era la pareja perfecta pero hubo algo horrible que paso cuando fuimos a buscarte donde Orochimaru cometimos el mayor error en llevarla-

-¿error?-"no querían que la vuelva a ver" pensó mordazmente-

-fue el mayor error hacerla llevado Sasuke primero nos encontramos con el espía de Sasori era Kabuto…ya, ya no abras lo ojos así ¿tú crees que el amante de esa serpiente le había traicionado?... ya bueno la cosa se puso fea porque nuestro capitán Yamato fue atacado por Kabuto y luego apareció el pedófilo… Sasuke admítelo tu maestro es un pedófilo-dijo como alguien cansado de contradecir a un niño-

-al menos el mío no era un ninmofano-dijo Sasuke filosamente-

-teme más respeto a mi sensei-chillo el rubio-

-¿Por qué tendría que respetar a un anciano pervertido?-dijo Sasuke mirando por el rabillo la reacción de Naruto que lo miraba con un serio tic en la ceja mientras lo miraba y se sonaba los mocos con un pañuelo-

-Ero-sennin perdónalo porque no sabe lo que hace-dijo lastimeramente el rubio mientras cogía la manga de Sasuke y se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-DOBE-chillo Sasuke mientras veía como su manga ahora estaba mojada- eres idiota o ¿Qué?

-cállate… bueno después de que se me saliera el Kyuby herí fuertemente a Sakura-chan ella no quiso decírmelo ella sabía que no tenía control de mis instintos cuando era dominado por el demonio este… mierda no es justo pero al daña su hombro lo rompí… ya no me mires con esa cara si me siento culpable ¿sí?... bueno Sasuke sabes ella ya había tenido su primer hombre en su…

-¿Qué?-grito como veneno Sasuke-

-si Sasuke, Gaara fue el primer hombre de Sakura-chan ella tampoco era virgen parece que el equipo siete era un grupo de pervertidos y ella no se salvó de la morbosidad que la rodeaba je pero ella es hermosa supongo que Gaara no aguanto los celos y la marco-dijo Naruto con algo de furia-

-¿Qué paso exactamente?-pregunto Sasuke con odio en la voz –

-ya el perdió el control y…-Naruto se mordió el labio fuertemente- un subordinado suyo bueno él había partido a la ciudad de la lluvia y bueno tu sabes como todos somos de sobreprotectores con ella y a pesar de que yo me quede con ella pero Gaara dejo al cargo de su seguridad a uno de sus subordinados con Matsuri esta tía no dejaba de traer problemas desde que Gaara había comenzado una relación con Sakura-chan de verdad que quería matarla al enterarse que Gaara le había hecho su novia le grito un par de cosas a Sakura-chan que ahora que me acuerdo me das muchísima pues este niña encaprichada con el Kazakage le había gritado una sarta de estupideces a Sakura-chan dijo una seria de cosas que prefiero no recordar bueno yo salí a su rescate Gaara al enterarse que le había gritado a su discípula se molestó bueno al grano la tía esta presencio el peor momento el chico se le declaro a Sakura-chan y la beso ella desconcertada se dejó besar para no dañar sus sentimientos pero luego lo rechazo tan únicamente como ella es, pero al regresar Gaara se enteró de esto exploto horriblemente trate de explicarle todo pero no entendió explicaciones enfadado se llevó a Sakura-chan pese a que yo me negué porque Gaara actuaria mal estando como estaba en esos momentos impulsivo y paso…

-lo castro-gruño Sasuke-

-bueno al principio fue un beso a la fuerza pero Gaara dejándose llevar la desvistió de manera brutal dejándole cardenales y rasguños… me enfurecí con el bien sabrás… pero al final se dio cuenta pero Sakura-chan le obsequio su más preciado tesoro su virginidad…-Naruto con la voz apagada lo dijo secamente-

-hmp-

-de eso salió algo Sasuke ellos dejaron un fruto Sakura-chan a sus 16 años quedo embarazada… Sasuke cierra la boca que los moscos entraran y créeme no te gustare yo lo viví a carne propia TT-TT

-¿tiene un hijo?-pregunto con cierto temor el pelinegro-

-¿Eh?... Sasuke por tu culpa y la mía ella perdió al bebe de tres meses-dijo Naruto con cierta nostalgia-

-¿por nuestra culpa?-pregunto Sasuke sin entender-

-si-dijo con la voz apagada Naruto-

-¿Cómo?-

-en la misión de rescate al perder el control cuando yo la golpee golpeo fuertemente su vientre de tres meses él bebe quedo dañado tenia riesgo de aborto pero ella es tan terca y por su mejor amigo decidió ir a rescatarse pese a eso pero volvió a caer por culpa de su hombro roto no alcanza a cogerla y cayó fuertemente desde la copa de un árbol yo no pude cuidarla sangro mucho por su parte baja él bebe casi lo pierde no pasó nada pero luego cuando fuimos contigo ella sufrió una seria de colapso nervioso tenía muchas emociones encontradas justo cuando desapareciste ella cayo desmayada y paso lo peor lo perdió Sasuke sufrió mucho al verte tan frio y parece que él bebe no aguanto tantas emociones y aborto-dijo secamente el rubio con tristeza al recordar a una sufrida Sakura-chan-no la cuide tan bien como tú lo hubieras hecho je

-mierda-siseo el azabache-¿ella?

-al volver a Suna se lo dijo Gaara exploto todo el mundo lloro por la muerte Sakura-chan vio cuan dañado estaba su prometido y lo dejo ir con todo el dolor del mundo además porque se enteró que Sari una de sus amigas estaba perdidamente enamorada de él además ella estaba destruida mucho estuvo sin vida no sabes fue horrible con la justas comía Gaara fue a verla siempre pero ella le decía que debía que estar con Sari como última petición del cariño que le tenía a ella acepto salir con Sari pero hasta ahora sé muy bien que Gaara no la olvida y Sari lo sabe muy bien pero Sakura-chan volvió a reponerse después de la recaída que tuvo y comenzó a ser la misma-

-¿Gaara no dejo de amarla?-pregunto el azabache-¿ella?

-ella si lo olvido-aseguró el rubio-

-chicos lamento interrumpir su conversación pero hemos llegado a nuestra para-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en su típico puff-

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-murmuro el rubio miro a su alrededor y vio escombros en todos sitio sangre seca kunais tirados por todos lados papeles explosivos esparcidos en todo sitio ropa quemada y rasgada polvo levantado-

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Kiba mirándolo con cierto temor-

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Naruto mirando a todos sitio buscando a cierta pelirosa-

-Naruto-susurro Sai con culpabilidad-

-¿Quieren decirnos donde carajos esta Sakura?-pregunto tétricamente el Uchiha menor-

-ella fue raptada por Akatsuki-fue todo lo que retumbo en el bosque que los rodeaba y la cara desencajada de Naruto el ojo abierto de Kakashi-sensei y la mandíbula apretada de Sasuke-

-mierda-es todo lo que siseo su sensei-

-¿Cómo va?-pregunto uno de los consejeros de Konoha a Shizune-

-ella sigue en el mismo estado-dijo Shizune tristemente-

-necesitamos a un nuevo Hokage si no despierta Shizune alguien más tendré que ser relevado a su carga lo sabes ¿Verdad?-pregunto el hombre-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Shizune con cierto temor-

-una semana más entiendes que la aldea está muy dañada necesita que alguien tome las riendas de este problema-dijo la vieja consejera-

-diablos-gruño la pelinegra-

-SHIZUNE-se escuchó un grito ensordecedor del campamento de la Hokage-

-¿Tsunade-sama?-fue todo lo que pudo balbucear Shizune mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

No tengo cara para verlas… por dios después de cuanto estoy publicando capitulo…que VERGÜENZA

Inner: si sin-vergüenza de la esquina es que no te da un mínimo de vergüenza

Que si ¬¬, gomen por no haber publicado pero les informo que ya tengo el capi 24 oh yeah, x) la verdad cada vez está más cerca de nosotros tengo tantas ideas para este fic y tan poco tiempo, :/ pero me asegurare de publicarles más rápido, bueno excusa número uno ya les había comentado de mis exámenes diarios ¿verdad?, bueno eso me tiene bastante agobiada y estresada al no haber exámenes finales debo aprobar todos los exámenes diarios para salir sin ningún cargo así que debo poner de mi parte, luego eh tenido varias fiestas salidas con amigos, además mi papa vino la semana pasada y solo lo veo una semana pro mes así que no me iba a sentar en la computadora luego siguiente punto estoy teniendo demasiadas exposiciones tsk TODO ES UN DOLOR DE CABEZA naturalmente no me estreso mucho pero este mes estoy DIABLOS estresada, además estoy organizando con mi mellizo nuestro cumpleaños si les informe que cumple el 14 pero no sola si no con mi hermanito que amo mi mellizo además el me ayuda con las grandes y poweroso capítulos digamos que él me inducido al mundo anime cosa que le agradezco mucho , así también eh entrado al GYM a pesar de que solo peso 56 kilos y mido un 1'64 según Dave [mi mellizo] un desperdicio de tiempo para mi es hoy y no más tarde sin arrepentimientos , tengo una noticia tengo gatitos bueno yo no porque es imposible dar a luz a gatitos xD pero mi gata ha tenido unos hermosos gatitos blancos con ojos azules por dios los amo w en fin GUMS LAS AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON MIL GRACIAS POR PASARSE POR ESTE HUMILDE FIC

¿Van a ir a ver Amanecer parte 1? Iio si amo esta cosa xD cosa no buena saga o como gustan [¿?] en fin mis amigos por nuestro cumple [de mí y de mi mellizo] este sábado nos llevaran a verla porque entre semana me es imposible y para Dave también lo es, además andamos tratando de hacer caer a mi mejor amiga para que se enamore de mi hermoso mellizo y bueno sea mi cuñada WAO que feliz que seria

¿Por qué cap. entero?...para que no me odien por ni publicar además debo recompensarlas por seguir leyendo mi fic gracias de nuevo mil gracias sin ustedes no sería nada ni un mísero centavo roto seria escoria *influencia Hatake*

Se acerca la gran entrevista con los personajes que actúen en este fic y estoy súper inspirada para que lo lean y hacerlas reír por un momento y poner mi granito para hacerlas muy feliz con eso me basta y me sobra

**Pareja Ganadora del fic:**

Por cierto la pareja que gano fue el gran _**"NejiSaku" **_así que hare un pequeño fic de ellos, que espero que la disfruten:

"Scream you love me" [ya está disponible entre a mi perfil y lo leerán ]

_**Para el próximo corto fic: **_

Chicas ya acabe el fic de Naruhina "Quiero la atención del cabeza de chorlito" y comenzare "Scream you love me" un NejiSaku pero luego hare cualquier fic de la pareja que gusten mi palabra y uno cosa no van a ser muy largos porque serán pequeños fic ¿Si? Si desean un fic largo de una pareja díganme y yo tratare de hacerlo… bien las opciones:

Sai y Ino

Sakura y Sasuke

Sakura y Neji

Sakura y Gaara

Gaara y Sari

Naruto y Hinata

Sakura y Naruto

Hinata y Kiba

Deidara y Sakura

Kushina y Minato

Karin y Suigetsu

Bien esas son las opciones ustedes escojan o alguna recomendación son bien recibidas

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

Posdata. Después del capi 20 habrá una entrevista con los personajes, :] w

**Comentarios:**

tiny lizard: jajaja, iio también soy feminista, me encanta pisar el orgullo de mi mellizo aunque siempre tenemos de esas típicas peleas de machismo y feminismo, que bueno que te reíste, jojojo aún no comienza lo bueno, neee está comenzando esta es la ¿"entrada"? xD no en fin gracias por tu poweroso Review

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: u.u cierto Sakura-chan tiene que hacer todo, y pagar el pato, y dicen ser hombres, limpiar la basura le coto muy caro a Sakura, ya te enteraras de lo que es el sello ummm no es muy parecido al sello maldito si o un sello de desactivación de ciertos poderes que ella tiene, 1313 ¿te intrigue?... ese era mi propósito para que leas, jajaja que bueno que te intrigue eso significa que voy en el buen camino, Hatake cuido a una niña creo que ya tienes la respuesta, pero shhh, aquí tienes al par de incomprendidos mejores amigos, nos leemos

Fabiola59: qué bueno que te guste el fic :'3, lo de Sakura si me inspire en una exorcismo concretamente en el de Emily Rose jajaja broma, pero me imagine algo así, salió de mi macabra mente wahahaha. Jajaja iia somos dos mi hermana también durmió conmigo por ver esa película es graciosos es como pijamada aunque esta sea patosa y diaria xD, digamos que con mi mellizo hacemos un trio de locos en mi cuarto y destruimos todo a nuestro paso, pero así nos queremos jajaja, espero verte en el próximo capi, un Sasuke por tu cumple jajajajaja

Luciana: ¿Dónde estás?... no te he visto hoy TT-TT… te estoy extrañado iré a donde te has escondido y te sacare :P, espero verte en el cap. TT-TT

conyM: tú tampoco estas TT-TT porque no estas, waaa, no me puedes abandonar, te espero en este cap

Yukiko17: jajaja que bueno que te anda completando las expectativas eso es GENIAL, te comprendo a veces no hay internet o no hay tiempo grrr, mis iniciales son Vivi J.R.C [son las iniciales de mi segundo nombre y mis apellidos]. Haushaushaus ¿te va dar algo?...no primero lee el cap. y luego que te de ese algo :P, ¿quieres agregar algún personaje que tengas pensado?, bueno respóndeme bye kisses

Sakurita-1491: awww gracias por decir como siempre te amé por eso :3, que lindo que te guste el fic, ¿querías que Sakura entrase a Akatsuki? Ooohhh, la franca y pura verdad es que yo no…quería tardar tanto en hacerla entrar xD, nos vemos en el próximo, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo me haces muy feliz Gum

betsy268: jajaja ahí tienes una gran ración del pastel de That's how it feels, también viste Actividad Paranormal que poder a mi también me gusto me dio risa más que miedo con mi mellizo Dave no parábamos de reírnos y decir LOL mira las caras, u.u inmaduros lose, espero que te vuelvas a pasar por aquí :3

Gracias por Comentar

**Preguntas:**

¿Gaara olvidara a Sakura?

¿Dónde está Sakura?

¿Tsunade ha despertado?

¿Qué tiene que ver Akatsuki aquí?

¿Qué harán Sasuke y Naruto por Sakura?

¿Quién oculta algo tan importante?

¿Cuál es la verdad?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 10 "Cruda Realidad"

-claro es una pieza infaltable para la velada del nuevo renacer-dijo Tobi mientras saltaba-

-¿Zetsu?-pregunto la voz de a lado mirándolo-

-una pieza del ajedrez que ya cumplió su parte-dijo el Uchiha mayor-

-veo que te importa una reverenda mierda-dijo esa voz mostrando una sonrisa mostrando un cadena de dientes perlados-

-con mucha razón mí querido aliado-dijo Tobi mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-comenzare la nueva guerra ninja

…

-Orochimaru-sama lo sabe todo además eras muy obvio-

-hmp-

-Madara o debo decir…

…..

-fueron débiles-gruño Sasuke-

-Teme tampoco los trates así-dijo el rubio mirándolo-

-qué hay de no abandonar jamás a su equipo-dijo Sasuke como acido-

-¿tú que hubieras hecho en nuestro lugar Uchiha?-dijo con culpabilidad Sai-

….

-diablos-siseo de nuevo Kakashi- espera a Sakura

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste sensei?-hizo un berrinche – la vieja la cobrara con nosotros tu sabes el aprecio que le tiene a Sakura-chan

-Sasuke tenemos que volver neee espero que haiga mujeres hermosas-dijo Suigetsu-

…..

-eh ganado-dice sorprendida quitándosele la ebriedad- Shizune

-esto es mal presagio-dice Shizune mirando al cielo-

-dios…-susurro Tsunade-

-espero que Naruto y Sakura logren traer a Sasuke sin problemas-susurro Shizune mirando preocupada como Tsunade se paraba de su asiento y tiraba el dinero-

….

-me has llamado ¿Kura?-pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos- no vuelvas a hacerlo

-¿Te traer recuerdos?-pregunto el mirándola-

-simplemente deja de hacerlo-dijo ella nerviosa evitando su mirada-

-Esos sueños jamás…

-calla-

…..

-mi niña-susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas felicidad la chica de ojos dorados y pelo morado la miraba derritiéndola de ternura tendría la misma edad del chico y los dos se cogieron de la mano Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada-

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto mirándolos con miedo ellos eran los causantes de su dolor, pero algo en su corazón una calidez empezó a llenarla, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas humedeciendo mis mejillas frías-

…

-¿hmm?-emitió Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su libro-

-Naruto me acompañara al lago necesito agua-dijo Sasuke-dobe-

-claro-dijo con desgano-vamos teme

-no intenten nada estúpido-dijo Kakashi mirándolos de reojo-

-hmp-

….

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	19. Chapter X Cruda Realidad

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 10:**

"**Cruda Realidad"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-veo que cumpliste tu palabra Nagato-dijo burlándose Tobi-

-¿Veo que aún no te rindes?-dijo esa voz a su lado-

-jamás me ha costado mucho llegar aquí y no pienso dar a mi brazo torcer-dijo Tobi seguro de sí mismo-

-¿iras tras ella?-pregunto la persona que estaba a su lado-

-claro es una pieza infaltable para la velada del nuevo renacer-dijo Tobi mientras saltaba-

-¿Zetsu?-pregunto la voz de a lado mirándolo-

-una pieza del ajedrez que ya cumplió su parte-dijo el Uchiha mayor-

-veo que te importa una reverenda mierda-dijo esa voz mostrando una sonrisa mostrando un cadena de dientes perlados-

-con mucha razón mí querido aliado-dijo Tobi mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-comenzare la nueva guerra ninja

-seguro es lo que hubiera querido mi maestro-dijo esa voz venenosamente maligna-

-necesito que me hagas una réplica del Rinnegan-ordeno el Uchiha-

-necesito a tu indomable-aseguro la voz-

-veremos qué hacemos con ese pequeño detalle-dijo el líder mirándolo-

-pero Kisame ya tiene el encargo de su padre de ella-dijo esa voz serpenteada-

-es un pequeño tropiezo tranquilo ya me desharé de ese molesto chico-dijo Madara-

-¿Entonces?-pregunto intrigado-

-dejemos que juegan a ser la familia feliz por un tiempo ¿Se lo merece no?-dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-

-por supuesto-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-tan cerca de nuestro rey-dijo Tobi hablando de su ajedrez- al fin padre lograremos algo

-necesitaremos de ella-dijo el encapuchado-

-hmp-

-¿tú crees que Kisame hable?-pregunto la otra voz-

-no cero además le conviene-dijo Madara-

-pero no tenemos mucho a nuestro favor entiendes ¿Eso?-pregunto mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-

-lo sé pero podremos crear más-dijo Madara seguro de eso-

-bien te tengo un regalo-dijo la otra voz mientras paraba su rumbo y se detenía en unas runas-

-me costó mucho conseguirlo-dijo el-

-felicidades te has ganado un voto de mi confianza-dijo Madara mostrando sus enfilados dientes-

-es un honor servirle-dijo esa voz-

-seremos invencible al fin el sacrificio Uchiha dará sus frutos-

-desearía que el también estuviera feliz después de todo usted siempre le había prometido a Sasuke Uchiha-Tobi chisto-

-y tú siempre fuiste un buen espía que antes era mi discípulo ahora se volvió mi aliado ¿Quién lo diría?-

-la vida da tantos giras Uchiha-sama-, de verdad que llevas el legado de tu padre-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Orochimaru-sama lo sabe todo además eras muy obvio-

-hmp-

-Madara o debo decir…

-tsk cállate hablas mucho-tajo el enmascarado-

.

**.**

**.**

**Con Naruto:**

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Naruto sin poder apartar la mirada del paisaje destrozada que se le ofrecía bajo sus ojos-

-tsk-gruño el azabache mirando todo el sitio-

-diablos-siseo Kakashi mientras miraba a Sai-

-hablen-gruño fuertemente el Uchiha menor mirando con odio a todos-

-Kisame volvió a aparecer y nos desmayó con un polvo luego de eso no sabemos más, al despertamos vimos todos pero lo peor es que Sakura revivió-respiro fuertemente mientras Akamaru daba a apoyo a su dueño-

-¿revivió?-pregunto Naruto con los ojos dilatados y las pupilas temblándole-

-chucho no sirves para nada-gruño Sasuke-

-¿tú crees que yo quise que ella se fuese?-gruño Kiba mirando mal al Uchiha-

-creo que pudiste hacer algo más que haberte quedado desmayado chucho-dijo Sasuke filosamente-

-Sasuke basta-dijo Naruto mientras miraba todo- ¿Qué más?-

-al parecer Sakura despertó en ese momento y según lo que yo veo es que hubo una pelea muy fuerte porque encontramos rastro de sangre y no exactamente de Sakura al parecer el Akatsuki tuvo una dura pelea con ella pero al final él la ha raptado y se podría decir que desnuda-dijo con un aullido ahogado en su garganta y Sasuke lo miro mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños hasta poner sus tendones blancos por la fuerza ejercida-chicos tengo darles una noticia-dijo su sensei junto a Yamato-

-fueron débiles-gruño Sasuke-

-Teme tampoco los trates así-dijo el rubio mirándolo-

-qué hay de no abandonar jamás a su equipo-dijo Sasuke como acido-

-¿tú que hubieras hecho en nuestro lugar Uchiha?-dijo con culpabilidad Sai-

-no me hubiera dejado vencer de tal forma tan fácil y deplorable ¿se hacen llamar así de Konoha?-pregunto arrogantemente-

-calla-rugió Kiba-

-y tu dijiste que la protegerías con tu vida-gruño el Uchiha menor a Lee que lo miro bajando la cabeza-

-sabes que no tiene la culpa-dijo Naruto tratando de calmarle-

-tsk inútiles-siseo Sasuke sus compañeros de Taka lo miraban sorprendido acaso Sasuke estaba reclamando que no hubieran protegido a alguien a caos alguien el preocupado tanto para hacer que Sasuke se enfureciera sin duda era algo nuevo para ellos jamás de los jamases nunca se hubiera imaginado a su líder en esa posición-

-tranquilo Sasuke-pidió Kakashi mientras el Uchiha giraba el rostro maldiciendo-

-Sasuke-dijo el rubio con dolor el otro solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo-

-hmp-

-una carta de la hokage-dijo Yamato-

-¿la vieja oba-chan ha despertado?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio-

-si ha vuelto a retomar su puesto como la hokage y los consejeros se han quedado con la palabra en la boca fue digno de verlo según Shizune-dijo Kakashi-

-lee la carta-pidió amablemente Yamato-

-bien-

.

.

.

Para: el ocioso, el cabeza hueca, al traidor, y todo los demás que sobren

Me dirigió a ustedes y no con una cordial y grata sorpresa-

Naruto eres un estúpido ¿Cómo que escapaste?... niño tienes serios problemas cuando vuelvas tenlo por seguro… no te escondas te encontrare debajo de tu cuarto y por supuesto que cerrare el Ichiraku mas ramen hasta que pagas tu condena

Sasuke según lo que me han informado estas librado de todo pero no vas a venir a chulearte acá ¿Entiendes?... claro no te salvaras tendrás serios y drásticos castigos jovencito te has librado del Raikage ja pero de mí, dime ¿Quién te salvara? Nadie te salvara tenlo por seguro más vale que traigas tu culo Uchiha a mi despacho ni bien llegues 

Kakashi según lo que me has dicho todo anda bien pero hay un serio problema ¿Qué no me quieres decir?... más vale no resguardarse secretos conmigo sabes puedo ser peor que Sakura cuando me molesto así que no quiero sorpresas entiendes si no ve pensando en no volver a la aldea

Sakura hija tengo muchas ansias de volverte a ver debes estar muy feliz de que el estúpido del Uchiha valla volver contigo a la aldea bueno no solo contigo pero cuenta. Sabes Gaara vino a verte pero le dije que fuiste detrás de Naruto parece que eso no le agradó mucho después de esto está el Hyuga no puede creer que el cubito este tenga hormonas o tenga un corazón te espero con muchas ansias tengo que contarte tanto querida espero que no haigas sufrido muchos daños en esta misión requiero de tu presencia tus médicos enamorados necesitan de ti… jajaja se ve como tu harén solo para ti querida debes compartírmelos porque están como se quieren…

Sai necesito hablar contigo urgentemente por cierto trae a Yamato tienen una misión, a por cierto los dos tienes una visita con Ibiki… creo que ya saben los motivos y las razones del porque no creo que quieran que se los recuerde 

A los demás muevan su culo de donde están quiero verlos a todos quiero noticia y no malas ¿saben?... así que…

NECESITO SU PRESENCIA DE TODOS AHORA QUE ESTOY AL MANDO DE NUEVO

Atte. La hokage

.

.

.

Posdata: a las ratas de tus subordinados tienen que venir a Konoha si no quieren ser ninjas criminales para organizar sus papeles con la ley

.

.

-diablos-siseo de nuevo Kakashi- espera a Sakura

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste sensei?-hizo un berrinche – la vieja la cobrara con nosotros tu sabes el aprecio que le tiene a Sakura-chan

-Sasuke tenemos que volver neee espero que haiga mujeres hermosas-dijo Suigetsu-

-partirán con Yamato-dijo Kakashi-nos dividiremos aún puede haber un atentado más de Akatsuki

-yo no me iré-dijo Naruto seriamente-

-no escuchaste Tsunade-sama te quiere ver-dijo Yamato-

-me importa un bledo además creo que ella también haría lo mismo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y mirar como mi mejor amiga ha sido raptada por Akatsuki probablemente para ustedes se una de las caídas en tierra de combate pero para mí ella es la persona que mejor me entiende-dijo Naruto decididamente-

-Naruto-dijo Kakashi sabiendo que no lograría convencer a su alumno-

-¿Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto mirándolo de reojo-

-hmp-

-¿hmp? Es lo único que puedes decir-dijo Naruto molesto descargando su frustración-iré por Sakura-chan

-pero ella está muerta-dijo Kakashi queriendo hacerlo reaccionar-

-ella no está muerta-contraataco Kiba-

-puede que solo haiga sido una ilusión-dijo Kakashi mientras Sai lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿ilusión?-rugió Kiba- por dios está la prueba de que hubo una pelea aquí

-si pero…

-no hay peros sempai sin faltar el respeto pero ella está viva-dijo Yamato- jamás dudaría de la palabra de Sai

-bien sin más objeciones me voy-dijo el rubio flexionando las piernas para saltar-

-Naruto quieres quedarte quieto-ordeno fríamente el Uchiha-

-mira Sasuke yo sé que ella es una molestia para ti pero para mí ella es alguien muy importante-dijo Naruto soltándose bruscamente del agarre del azabache que lo miro mal-

-no leíste que la Hokage quiere verte-dijo Sasuke apretando la mandíbula con fuerza-

-no escuchaste que me importa un reverendo bledo-dijo Naruto con fuego en la mirada-

-tsk-chisto Sasuke-

-Naruto tú no puedes ir seria entregarles en bandeja lo que ellos quieren-dijo Kakashi refiriéndose al Kyuby

-sigue sin importarme-dijo Naruto-

-y tampoco te importan las vidas que correrían peligro si ¿te quitaran al Kyuby?-pregunto el peli plateado-

-yo…yo… ¿volveremos?-pregunto el rubio nostálgicamente-

-en cuanto sea posible te lo aseguro-aseguro Kakashi- hay mucha que planificar sobre todo con tu vuelta Sasuke

-hmp-

.

.

.

**En Konoha:**

**N**o muy lejos de la torre del Hokage, dos mujeres estaban en un casino, una ebria y otra con cara enfadada refunfuñando algo, mientras que la otra la ignoraba por completo. Para ser más exactos eran Tsunade-sama y Shizune, la hokage había explotado pues los del consejo la tenían hasta la coronilla con el tema de Sasuke.

Sasuke por aquí, Sasuke por allá, y ¿ella que mierda?...pero los viejos parecían no querer dejarla en paz. Al final Tsunade explotó, mandándolos a volar muy lejos de ella, agarro su botella de Sake para cosas de emergencia como el caso de ahora, y salió por la puerta maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Sin saber como pero ya estaba en un bar bebiendo con una Shizune que le decía que no podía hacer eso, y no sé qué más. Luego la rubia de coletas bajas la había jalado y obligado a ir a un Casino, pues hoy se sentía con "suerte", además que el vicio le ganaba. Entraron por la puerta con un luminoso letrero estilo las vegas, La rubia se emocionó como si fuera el mejor regalo de navidad. Se sentó y puso a un lado la botella de Sake:

-bien veras que te ganare-dice Tsunade ebria en un casino con Shizune y Tonton –

-Tsunade-sama no debería tomar tanto-le regaño Shizune –

-pero si acabo de despertar Shizune, la vida es corta para disfrutarla-dice tomando un trago y jalando la palanca del tragamonedas-

-pero si va a perder-rezongo Shizune pero entonces sonó la musiquita típica cuando ganas y salió un monto de monedas-

-eh ganado-dice sorprendida quitándosele la ebriedad- Shizune

-esto es mal presagio-dice Shizune mirando al cielo-

-dios…-susurro Tsunade-

-espero que Naruto y Sakura logren traer a Sasuke sin problemas-susurro Shizune mirando preocupada como Tsunade se paraba de su asiento y tiraba el dinero-

.

.

**.**

**Por otro lado:**

Pov Sakura:

-frio…mis brazos se encogieron instintivamente…quise moverme pero no pude…no siento nada mis piernas están adormecidas…trato de abrir mis ojos pero pesan una tonelada y no me obedecen…trato de hablar pero la voz se me queda ahogada en mi garganta…trato de moverme pero no siento mi cuerpo…solo ciento que algo está en mi encima como una sábana… ¿Dios que pasa?... oigo pasos acercándose mi corazón comienza a latir como el aletear de un ave mi respiración se agita y recién me doy cuenta que estoy adolorida mis costillas duelen al moverse para respirar, ¿Qué esto?. El terror comenzó a crecer muy dentro de mí, una bola se formó en mis estomago obstruyendo mi respiración.

_-tu-susurro ella apretando los labios haciendo que cambiaran a un color blanco- prepárate-dijo mientras que sus ojos se notaba determinación con sus pies descalzos los movió poniéndose en posición de ataque sus manos se pusieron rígidos listos para atacar-_

_-bien será divertido luchar con la hija-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo-_

Recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente mis ojos empiezan a escocer poco a poco tengo tanto miedo… Akatsuki me tiene atrapada…mi mente trabaja una salida…pero no puedo hacer nada porque no me responda mi cuerpo…DIABLOS…quiero gritar o maldecir una gran sarta de palabras que seguro si Hinata me oyera se desmayaría por las incoherencias que saldrían en este momento de mi boca…

Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que.

No sabía dónde estaba.

No sabía con quién estaba.

Pero de algo estaba muy segura, algo querían.

Cerré mis puños concentrando chakra.

Capturar a Sakura Haruno no iba a ser como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, no señor, yo me encargaría de eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Bienvenidas a Diciembre

Bueno ¿Cómo están?...

Inner: échate al piso y pide perdón por no publicar ingrata ¬¬

Lo siento tanto, pero ya tengo más capítulos, es que no quería publicar hasta tener 5 capítulos más avanzados para no tardar más de lo que ya tardo, chicas ando corta de tiempo no podre parlotear mucho hoy día pues se me acaba el tiempo en la computadora, me estaban botando la gente sin vida para que salga a la calle. En fin ya vendré con un One-shoot navideño ¿ideas? xD

Además de que estado entretenida con un foro de roleo xD esta es la página para las interesadas en el roleo: http: / sakurai – rol amo esclav. foro fenomeno. com / forum [junten los espacios xD]

Se acerca la gran entrevista con los personajes que actúen en este fic y estoy súper inspirada para que lo lean y hacerlas reír por un momento y poner mi granito para hacerlas muy feliz con eso me basta y me sobra

**Pareja Ganadora del fic:**

Por cierto la pareja que gano fue el gran _**"NejiSaku" **_así que hare un pequeño fic de ellos, que espero que la disfruten:

"Scream you love me" [ya está disponible entre a mi perfil y lo leerán ]

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

**Comentarios:**

tiny lizard:  no sabes cómo extrañe tus comentarios, sobre todo a ti te he extrañado mucho, Gracias por las felicitaciones ¿tienes correo? ¿Facebook?...ah sí para hablar ¿shi? :B me avisas. Jijiji que bueno que apruebes tus exámenes, yo sigo en las mismas tsk los profesores que solo sirven para dejar tu amado ocio en la computadora. Kawaii tu cumple es en diciembre ¿Cuándo? Quiero saber :p. NO, no, no abandones tus fics increíbles, me dejarías con la intriga, tienes que seguirlos como de lugar mujer :3. Ame tu nueva palabra "fantabuloso" jajaja bueno sayonara küses.

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: jajaja iio también me reí como imbécil en la computadora mientras escriba, jajaja bueno lo de la historia de Sakura-chan si es algo ilógica déjame soñar :P, jajaja si muchas cosas B, te espero en la próxima ;)

Fabiola59: te comprendo nada que perdonar… ;D a mi también me botan de la computadora como en estos precisos instantes mi mellizo que quiere que salga con él a no sé dónde francamente quiero mandarlo a freír espárragos pero es mi mellizo u.u ara mi mala suerte. Si lo se las he tenido abandonadas soy horrible lo siento T.T, gracias por preocuparte, de nuevo lo siento, ódiame si quieres, prometo recompensarte, eres mi más fiel seguidora, así que hare algo como recompensa, envíame por mp la pregunta que quieras, yo responderé , lo siento miles de evces mas espero que me perdones u.u.

Yukiko17: ¿Dónde estás? T.T, no me abandones asi sabes que eres muy importante para mi :3.

Sakurita-1491: ya somos dos muahaha, amo ver al pelos de gallina celoso se ve muy tierno OwO. Qué bien yo ya la vi bueno hace tiempo "Amanecer", mil perdones por no haber actualizado. La parte cuando Bella tiene a su hija me pareció un exorcismo LOL, ame la parte donde Jake conoce a Reneesme fue tan kawaii *.*, con decirte que yo soy 100 por ciento fan de esa pareja, bueno aparte de mi pareja crack que amo, es Jacob & Rosalie, no sé porque amo esa pareja pero para mí es muy linda y hermosa. Lo sé es muy rara pero no está prohibido soñar además it's free xD. Jaja creo que el GaaSaku se te cumple pues no eres la única que me lo están pidiendo deja acabo el NejiSaku y comienzo con un gran GaaSaku :3. Gracias por comentar

betsy268: jijiji que bueno que te haya gustado, eso me indica que voy por el buen camino [¿?], aquí tienes tu "más". Jaja si fue un mate de risa, xD. Ya somos dos yo también al esperaba con ansias pero me ha decepcionado francamente esperaba más de lo que se vio en al película, creo yo que la película hubiera estado mucho mejor como la que quedo, pero bueno esa es mi opinión pero sí estuvo kawaii *.*. Mil besos y abrazos, siento no haber publicado rápido.

Gracias por Comentar

**Preguntas:**

¿Gaara olvidara a Sakura?

¿Dónde está Sakura?

¿Tsunade ha despertado?

¿Qué tiene que ver Akatsuki aquí?

¿Qué harán Sasuke y Naruto por Sakura?

¿Quién oculta algo tan importante?

¿Cuál es la verdad?

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi 10 "Cruda Realidad" [Parte II]

-Se escuchó como alguien respiraba su lado sentía la mirada de esa persona encima de ella observando hasta el mínimo movimiento y eso ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura que estaba lista para cualquier acción o movimiento que haría ahora el Akatsuki-

-ha despertado-dijo una voz femenina feliz-

-ve avisarle yo me quedo-dijo otra voz varonil pero dulce-

….

-no lo hará Kura-chan-dijo el-

-me has llamado ¿Kura?-pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos- no vuelvas a hacerlo

-¿Te traer recuerdos?-pregunto el mirándola-

-simplemente deja de hacerlo-dijo ella nerviosa evitando su mirada-

…..

¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

…

Era su fin por su culpa Naruto iba a ser atrapado todos sufrirían las consecuencias de su mayor error no lo soportaba las lágrimas se acarreaban en los ojos lentamente se obligó a respirar profundamente para dejar de hacerlo después un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciéndole tiritar

-me retiro-susurro el chico mi salvación se iba con esa puerta que se cerraba abrí mi boca el chico me miro y cerro sus ojos con pesadez "lo siento" susurro y salía por la puerta-

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto conteniendo la respiración

…

-Sasuke-inquirió el grandote a su líder con cierto temor-

-¿hmm?-emitió Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del suelo-

-¿estarás bien?-pregunto gentilmente Juugo-

-hmp-de nuevo emitió con un apretón de parpados-

…..

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


	20. Chapter X Cruda Realidad parte II

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ni los personajes ni la seria me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama *0*[el mejor], La trama y la historia son producto de mi imaginación por favor no copiar**_

**Capítulo 10:**

"**Cruda Realidad"**

***xxx~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Sasuke~Naruto~7~Sasuke~Naruto~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~Sakura~7~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Sakura~Naruto~Sasuke~7~Naruto~Sakura~xxx***

-Por otro lado-

Pov Sakura:

-frio…mis brazos se encogieron instintivamente…quise moverme pero no pude…no siento nada mis piernas están adormecidas…trato de abrir mis ojos pero pesan una tonelada y no me obedecen…trato de hablar pero la voz se me queda ahogada en mi garganta…trato de moverme pero no siento mi cuerpo…solo ciento que algo está en mi encima como una sábana… ¿Dios que pasa?... oigo pasos acercándose mi corazón comienza a latir como el aletear de un ave mi respiración se agita y recién me doy cuenta que estoy adolorida mis costillas duelen al moverse para respirar

-tu-susurro ella apretando los labios haciendo que cambiaran a un color blanco- prepárate-dijo mientras que sus ojos se notaba determinación con sus pies descalzos los movió poniéndose en posición de ataque sus manos se pusieron rígidos listos para atacar-

-bien será divertido luchar con la hija-dijo el Akatsuki sonriendo-

Recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente mis ojos empiezan a escocer poco a poco tengo tanto miedo… Akatsuki me tiene atrapada…mi mente trabaja una salida…pero no puedo hacer nada porque no me responda mi cuerpo…DIABLOS…quiero gritar o maldecir una gran sarta de palabras que seguro si Hinata me oyera se desmayaría por las incoherencias que saldrían en este momento de mi boca…

Pov normal:

-los ojos de la chica que estaba echada los parpados se presionaron primero suavemente luego se escuchó un ligero gemido que se escapo de sus labios sus parpados temblaron un poco se vio como poco a poco empezaba a mover sus manos primero sus dedos luego su mano y lentamente después su brazo que parecía estar entumecido-

-Se escucho como alguien respiraba su lado sentía la mirada de esa persona encima de ella observando hasta el mínimo movimiento y eso ponía muy nerviosa a Sakura que estaba lista para cualquier acción o movimiento que haría ahora el Akatsuki-

-ha despertado-dijo una voz femenina feliz-

-ve avisarle yo me quedo-dijo otra voz varonil pero dulce-

-no ve tu-dijo ella como rogándole-

-Konan-chan-replico la voz varonil-

-está bien Yahiko pero por favor mira que no se asuste-dijo ella con cierto toque de temor en la voz-

-sabrán explicarle y creo que reaccionara mejor-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

-ojala-suspiro la chica se escucho como se desplazaba en el cuarto y abría la puerta luego se escucho como los pasos de la chica se alejaban poco a poco-

-ummm ya sabemos que estas despierta deja de fingir-dijo con una voz traviesa el peli naranjado-

-tsk-chisto la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos-¿Dónde estoy?... mierda-fue todo lo que dijo al ver la capa del chico estaba en Akatsuki

eso no era nada bueno ya se había acordado todo tenía que actuar ya o eliminarse para que no pudieran examinar su cuerpo o algo por el estilo o menos que la torturasen para que hablase de información confidencial pero todos sus planes debían ser muy bien planificados

cada paso que daría marcaria su destino y el de su aldea-

-eh tranquila no te haremos nada-dijo el peli anaranjado-

-me dice eltío que ataco mi aldea y la destruyo convirtiéndole en cenizas ja no soy estúpida amigo-dijo con ironía y fastidiada Sakura mientras miraba todos los sitios un lugar para escapar pero no había ningún sitio-

-tienes mi palabra-le dijo el dándole una sonrisa que sorprendió a la chica ellos sonreían por dios que descubrimiento-

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?-pregunto ella sin perder la concentración-

-no hagas nada mas bien no puede hacer nada Sakura-chan-dijo el peli anaranjado-

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto arrugando su entre cejo-

-supongo que tienes que arreglar muchas cosas con ellos espero y ruego que sean de tu agrado-dijo el mirándola a los ojos-

-mi chakra no funciona-confirmo ella ignorando al chico-

-no lo hará Kura-chan-dijo el-

-me has llamado ¿Kura?-pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos- no vuelvas a hacerlo

-¿Te traer recuerdos?-pregunto el mirándola-

-simplemente deja de hacerlo-dijo ella nerviosa evitando su mirada-

-Esos sueños jamás…

-calla-

-escucha Kura-chan-pidió el-

-calla-

-pero tienes que saber esto a lo mejor así podrás digerir todo lo que te va a venir encima-pidió el-

-dios se supone que deberías estar torturándome-dijo ella molesta-

-se supone que tu deberías estar intentado escapar-confirmo él y ella paro en seco era cierto ¿Por qué no escapaba? Ella podía con él podría escapar pero estar aquí le traía cierta comodidad ¿Qué rayos?-

-es tiempo-dijo el mirando hacia atrás-

-no lo hare-aseguro la chica sabiendo que una lucha seria su final

-vamos Kura-chan no seas difícil-dijo el-

-deja de llamarme así-dijo molesta-

-¿te molesta?-

-yo…nada-

-¿Te trae recuerdos?-indago el curioso-

-¿Cómo?-

-Kura-chan soy alguien que te ha conocido desde que has estado en el vientre materno a pesar de que tú no le sepas-aseguro el-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto atontada-

-es algo que yo no debo decirte-aseguro el-

-quieres dejar de confundirme-rogo ella-

-Kura-chan solo acuérdate de algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-esos sueños jamás fueron sueños son recuerdos reprimidos-

-espera ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la rosada-

-Yahiko vamos Kura-chan tenemos que ir con ellos sabes están ansiosos-dijo con una sonrisa cálida-

-bien-dijo ella dudando vio como el chico le tocaba el hombro pasándole el apoyo y ella seguía sin entender nada un escalofrió la recorrió el chico le sonrió de nuevo y le susurro un "sígueme" ella por inercia comenzó a caminar atrás de él

jamás se habría imaginado así pues ella una aldeana de Konoha ahora estaba siguiendo al destructor de la aldea de Konoha irónico si muy irónico lo peor es que sin querer ella admitirlo él le daba confianza comodidad una calidez muy familiar miro al chico y se dio cuenta de algo el chico con la capa de Akatsuki que estaba en su delante ya no tenía los pircings que atravesaban esa cremosa piel solo había unas cicatrices que se notaban pero eran del color de la piel que no se notaban si no mirabas bien sus ojos ya no poseían esos aros ya no eran morado como antes si no ahora eran un cálido castaño

¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

Miro su alrededor y vio que estaban en un subterráneo pues no había luz ni aire correr era de piedra eran túneles con distintos caminos que te aseguraban y garantizaban perderte si no conocías estos lugares y una muerte lenta y segura era marmoleadas había varios faroles que iluminaban el sitio con su fuego dándole un toque tenebroso y mágico a la vez al lugar el lugar era acogedor había varios cuadros sin sentido le hacían recordar a las pinturas de Sai

Sai… ¿Cómo estarían sus compañeros? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado? ¿Habrían logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta? ¿Naruto estaría bien? ¿Dónde estarían? ¿La creerían muerta?… peor aún la ¿creerían traidora?

salió de esos pensamientos no debía pensar en eso ahora no primero debía concentrarse en escapar pero no había posibilidad estaba en un lugar que se perdería fácilmente no había luz no había agua estaba debajo de la tierra no sabía dónde se ubicaba estaba en la guarida Akatsuki y ella solo era una si trataba de escapar… no había ninguna posibilidad no por ahora

El chico paro en frente de una puerta suspiro profundamente toco la puerta un seco "pase" sonó

pero esa voz a Sakura le parecía muy conocida su corazón sin saber porque comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y sus manos comenzaron a sudarle sus piernas… joder…le temblaban sin motivos sin razón aparente peor lo hacían seria porque no sabía lo que le esperaba detrás de esa puerta… ¿sería una habitación de tortura? ¿Allí estaba su verdugo?

El peli anaranjado volvió a mirarla asintió y abrió la puerta con su brazo jalándola para un lado luego me volvió a mirar

Kami-sama

-Entra-le dijo esa voz profunda y ronca varonil parecía temeroso

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó al kunoichi por el cambio tan drástico de su voz

miro a todos lados asustada, lo único que recordaba era haber sido capturada pero como ambu de elite, debía desaparecer y no dejar rastro, pero era imposible, a pesar de ser una poderosa Sannin respetada, no podía librarse estaba bajo un genjutsu poderoso que la dejaba sin chacra ni control de su chacra ósea estaba desarmada porque su fuerza descomunal era por chacra pero sin armas sin chacra no podía hacer anda y el Taijutsu no sería nada contra ellos, todo fue tan rápido

sintió un empujón miro y era el chico obedeció y entro lentamente y su respiración se corto

era su fin por su culpa Naruto iba a ser atrapado todos sufrirían las consecuencias de su mayor error no lo soportaba las lágrimas se acarreaban en los ojos lentamente se obligó a respirar profundamente para dejar de hacerlo después un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciéndole tiritar

-me retiro-susurro el chico mi salvación se iba con esa puerta que se cerraba abrí mi boca el chico me miro y cerro sus ojos con pesadez "lo siento" susurro y salía por la puerta-

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto conteniendo la respiración

todavía estaba anonada por el fuerte sedante que le habían puesto para llevársela y no despertara hasta llegar a su destino en la cara de mi mejor amigo "Kiba" fue lo único que pensó se sentiría tan culpableseguro que lucho con todo lo que tuvo pero fue también sedado y dejado tirado como cualquier cosa ella lucho pero fue a un especie de limbo-

-en la guarida-susurro el hombre de pelo rojo, sus ojos "mierda" el poseía el Rinnegan él era el usuario que ataco a su aldea sintió la furia correrle las venas lo miro furiosa, era hermoso debía admitirlo, tendría unos 33 o 34 años era fornido de piel marfileña algo bronceada sus ojos al verla se alumbraron y sonrió con ternura, ella seguía perturbada "¿qué rayos les pasaba?"

- Sakura…al fin estas en casa-susurro mirándola con felicidad y cariño, la chica que estaba a su lado mirándome con la misma felicidad y cariño, ella le sonrió al peli rojo que asintió y ella lamiro con un sentimiento desconocido para Sakura-

-mi niña-susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas felicidad la chica de ojos dorados y pelo morado la miraba derritiéndola de ternura tendría la misma edad del chico y los dos se cogieron de la mano Sakura frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada-

-¿de qué hablan?-pregunto mirándolos con miedo ellos eran los causantes de su dolor, pero algo en su corazón una calidez empezó a llenarla, mis ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas humedeciendo mis mejillas frías-

-no nos tengas miedo, cariño-susurro la mujer mientras se le acercaba retrocedió y comenzó a concentrar chacra en su mano con pánico aun sabiendo que era inútil-nos tiene miedo –susurro con dolor Konan mirando con tristeza al chico que solo la miro-

-es natural después de todo lo que hemos hecho-susurro-pequeña somos tus padres-dijo entonces entro en shock-

-¿Qué?-miro anonada los dos me sonrieron-no puede ser-entonces les dirigió una mirada y empezó a temblar sus ojos se vencieron y se cerraron contra la voluntad de la rosada, la mujer que decía ser su madre corrió hacia a ella con mucho esfuerzo Sakura trato de separarse y pararse y evitar que se le acercara pero fue inútil aun no procesaba lo dicho por Nagato, abrí sus ojos con grande esfuerzo quiso separarse de ella de nuevo pero ella emitía un calor tan único que le dio seguridad que le dio miedo el hombre vino a su lado y le cogió una mano dándole la misma seguridad y conforte que nadie había podido darle en años y después de tanto tiempo lo encontraba en ellossus enemigos solo ellos sonreía sin saber el motivo y se sumió en la oscuridad profunda-

-al fin estas en casa-susurro esa voz tan paternal-

-Con Naruto-

-acamparemos hoy aquí-dijo Kakashi parando de saltar y lanzarse al piso en un movimiento limpio sus pies tocaron el césped del suelo que estaba con escamas de la nevada que de antes había habido, se sacudo la capa dejando caer nieve miro el sitio inspeccionando el sitio donde se quedarían a pasar la noche por hoy todo estaba en orden según lo que veía miro arriba con un asentimiento en la cabeza los demás bajaron a su encuentro-

-Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu [Elemento Madera: Técnica de la Casa de Cuatro Pilares]-Yamato hizo los sellos coloco su mano encima del suelo y entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar y una casa salió de la nada –

-¿acamparemos?-pregunto con la mirada pérdida el rubio-

-si por esta noche acá mañana partiremos a Konoha-dijo Kakashi fríamente mientras veía como el rubio abrió la boca para reclamar algo pero cerro la boca mirando con resignación a su sensei-a este paso llegaremos a dos días Konoha-aseguró el peliplateado mirando con preocupación sus alumnos los dos habían estado muy callados pero el camino Sasuke y Naruto solo hablaban entre y sus miradas estaban perdidas sin luz.

Sasuke era normal que no hablases pero su mirada era vacía pensativa estaba como prácticamente ida y sus respuestas siempre eran frías y arrogantes pero ahora eran vacías y distraídas era como si estuviese ido no miraba a nadie no dirigía miradas de molestia o arrogancia parecía estar muy pensativo estaba distante con los demás se mantenía cerca de Naruto y solo le había dirigido palabras a su mejor amigo

Naruto estaba igual o peor que Sasuke normalmente el rubio solo parloteaba como vieja cotorra peor esta vez no había abierto la boca ni para quejarse del azabache o que no habían parado a comer ramen o no había hecho ninguna idiotez o locura como se acostumbraba ya era prácticamente costumbre… tradición pero esta vez el rubio no había hecho anda ni dicho nada su mirada era vacía solo se veía dolor y tristeza también habíaresignación no tenía ese típico y único brillo en su mirada azulina no estaban llenas de calidez como se acostumbraba parecía que solo saltaba por saltar al lado de Sasuke que aprecian consolarse mutuamente sin palabras y eso preocupaba mucho a Kakashi

él también quería ir por Sakura diablos tenía todas las ganas de ir por ella y decir que no había pasado a nada no darle malas noticias a su novia ni a la Hokage pero lamentablemente la Hokage lo había ordenado directamente desde la torra del hokage y no podía discutir o ignorarlas pues se tomaría como traición

no podía meterse en estos asuntos menos el Uchiha menor que recién salía de algo como así que tenía que andar con cuidado con el consejo que desde ahora tendrían más mirada en el poseedor del Kyuby y Sharingan-

-Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke fríamente y tajantemente a su subordinado que tenía en brazos a la pelirroja que había sido curada por Kakashi con uno de sus tantos jutsus y medicamento y ahora la herida que tenía en el pecho había sido cerrada por el copy-ninja ahora reposaba entre los brazos tranquilamente del chico pez con la herida interna cerrada causada por el Uchiha menor con su chidori-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el peli blanco con un atisbo de infantilismo mirando con curiosidad al Uchiha menor que no se había dignado ni acercársele menos hablarle en todo el trayecto Juugo y el habían sido ignorados completamente por el azabache que halaba con un rubio desconocido para el espadachín y parecían tenerse mucha confianza porque Sasuke le hablaba amenamente y eso si quera raro pues el Uchiha solo te hablaba para ordenarte o solo decía dos palabras y no batía su record jamás pero ese rubio debía ser un santo porque obraba milagros había hecho al Uchiha hablar más de dos palabras hasta decir una oración un gran hazaña según Suigetsu y el azabache para su sorpresa no se haba incomodado o apartado de la presencia del rubio más bien parecía disfrutarla-

-¿Cómo esta Karin?-pregunto sin voltearse mirando al suelo-

-neee… no te preocupes Sasuke la zanahoria sobrevivirá-dijo riendo imaginándose la reacción de la chica de Taka al ver que el chico con dientes afilados le dicho zanahoria ya se imaginaba el gran chillido que habría soltado las miles de malas palabras y por dios el golpe en realidad aunque no lo quisiera admitir extrañaba a Karin mucho y le preocupaba de sobre manera por eso la había cargado todo este tiempo velando por ella -

-Sasuke-inquirió el grandote a su líder con cierto temor-

-¿hmm?-emitió Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del suelo-

-¿estarás bien?-pregunto gentilmente Juugo-

-hmp-de nuevo emitió con un apretón de parpados-

-Sasuke ¿volveremos?-pregunto Naruto con voz ronca levantando un poco la mirada del suelo dirigiéndola al rostro del Uchiha menor-

-hmp dobe-emitió de nuevo cortamente-

-lo sabía-dijo le rubio negando con la cabeza y su mirada llena de resignación-

-lo siento-dijo todo lo que dijo Lee al ver la escena que pasaba delante de sus narices y sentía muy culpable de lo que sucedía, a Naruto le había afectado mucho por lo visto y a él solo no le había afectado sino también a su compañero también el cubo de hielo Sasuke estaba afectado por la muerte de su compañera-

-je-emitió ahora le rubio- no es tu culpa-dijo con voz apagada y un intento de sonrisa pero aprecia más una mueca deforme-

-hmp-

-tranquilo Lee-dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos con preocupación-

-yo…

-déjalo ya-dijo Kiba con la cabeza gacha mirando a Akamaru-

-esto… hablaremos de las guardias…la primera guardia será de Yamato y Sai-los nombrados por Kakashi asintieron-luego irán Juugo y Suigetsu ¿no?-pregunto confirmando no haberse confundido con sus nombres-después irán… Sasuke y Naruto-ninguno de los dos se inmuto simplemente resoplaron-luego iré yo después me relevaran Lee y Kiba para finalizar… por ultimo mañana todos despiertos a las 7 de la mañana-dijo esperando oír la queja de Naruto que nunca llegó- ¿dudas?-

-no-dijeron a coro-

-Lee, Kiba pasen-dijo Yamato con amabilidad-vayan a descansar deben estar muy cansados después de todo el día fue muy pesado-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa que el mismo había creado dándoles una sonrisa gentil los ninjas mencionados asintieron con pesar un sombrío "hai" salió de sus labios muy silenciosos inaudible pasaron sin mirar-

-Juugo y yo iremos primero a dejar a Karin luego queremos ir por ahí debemos pensar-dijo Suigetsu y el grandote asintió secundando a su compañero-¿Sasuke?

-hmp hagan lo que quiera-dijo Sasuke-yo ya no soy el líder T.a.k.a se disuelve desde ahora-dijo fríamente Naruto lo miro con esperanza en los ojos y el pelinegro solo asintió con la mirada y el rubio le miro dándole las gracias y el otro solo se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente-

-pero…

-no se preocupen ustedes irán a ser su examen de nivelizacion y verlos en qué nivel los ubicamos pero deberán aceptar y jurar lealtad a Konoha porque desde ahora serán ninjas de Konoha en Konoha una vez que se recupere su compañera la Hokage les hare el examen de Taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, juinjutsu, su flujo de chakra, su nintaijutsu,Fūinjutsu, además Sasuke es un sannin debe juntarse con el otro sannin además ellos ya son equipo originalmente el pertenece al equipo siete, el equipo Kakashi también vuelve a su orgine por órdenes de la hokage todo para ellos vuelve a ser como antes y debería ser también son Sakura la tercera sannin pero ella…

-tsk-chisto fuertemente el Uchiha menor fastidiado por la muerte de su compañera-

-no se preocupen estarán juntos-aseguro Yamato- simplemente se es asignara un jounin como su líder y su guía

-hai-dijeron mas tranquilos Juugo y Suigetsu-

-neee vamos Juugo-dijo el espadachín comenzando a saltar en los arboles nevados-

-hai-dijo el chico mientras saltaba atrás de Suigetsu-

Con Jugo y Suigetsu:

-¿Qué crees que pasa ahora, Jugo?-pregunto el peliblanco-

-formaremos parte de Konoha y seremos equipo-dijo Jugo feliz-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tan feliz fortachón?-pegunto con una sonrisa infantil Suigetsu-

-no lo sé tú sabes que yo nunca pertenecí a ninguna aldea por mi problema luego llego Orochimaru ofreciéndome protección pero solo me manipulo dijo que "cuidaría de mi" "no me dejaría recaer" pero solo serví de experimento de juguete de nuevo de conejillo de indias para crear el sello maldito pero Kimimaro estuvo ahí para mi me ayudo pero luego al morir me dejo a mi merced y yo desesperado y Orochimaru con miedo e que me revelará me mando a la guardia del norte para seguir experimentando pero al morir quise morir en ese sitio no quería dañar a nadie-dijo con temor Jugo-

-neee Jugo no es por contradecirte pero tú no matas ni a una mosca-dijo riéndose Suigetsu mientras Jugo él sonreía-

-Suigetsu ¿Somos amigos? –pregunto con temor a ser rechazado-

-claro Jugo siempre lo hemos sido pro algo siempre nos defendimos nos defendemos nos defenderemos los tres Karin tú y yo pues al parecer a Sasuke no le importamos mucho y le importa mucho mas su equipo supongo que entiendo-dijo Suigetsu elevando los hombros-

-¿tú crees que tenga que ver con la Sakura que mencionaba?-pregunto Jugo-

-¿con cuál?-

-con el nombre de la chica que murmuraba entre sueños-dijo Jugo sonriendo-

-oh cierto-dijo Suigetsu poniendo la palma de su mano encima de su boca abierta- hay Kami-sama Sasuke siempre la mencionaba y cuando Madara la mencionaba se ponía mal

-Sasuke tiene mala suerte solo le queda Naruto y Kakashi por lo visto-dijo con tristeza-

-no te preocupes hay que mantener la fe amigo neee apuesto mi espada que Sakura-chan está viva-aseguró Suigetsu-

-tienes razón-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-ya ayudaremos a Sasuke en su debido tiempo-dijo el espadachín-

Con los demás:

-entonces sempai…-dijo Yamato de terminar su comida al frente de la fogata que habían hecho afuera-

-yo creo que será lo mejor Tenzou-dijo Kakashi-

-pero ellos no han querido comer-dijo Yamato-

-no se los eh puesto en la comida lo han respirado-dijo Kakashi-

-sabe que lo odiaran por eso-dijo Yamato-

-prefiero a eso a que Anko me castre por dejar a Naruto ir-dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro- es por su bien-aseguro-

-tiene razón sempai-dijo Yamato- sai-llamo a su subordinado el chico se acercó-

-Taicho-

-ven conmigo iremos a hace un reconocimiento e los alrededores por si acaso-dijo Yamato viendo que su pupilo había estado distraído sabiendo que se sentía culpable y que no estaba tranquilo además se notaba que necesitaba desahogarse después de todo él no era de piedra a pesar de haber sido criado así-

-hai-

-me voy sempai-se despidió Yamato mientras Kakashi asintió entretenido en su libro empezaron a caminar entre el bosque mirando la luna llena que se presentaba hoy Sai andaba distraído y eso lo noto Yamato-dime

-oh-

-dime Sai lo que te inquieta-inquirió-

-yo…Taicho ¿cree que estarán bien?-

-claro Sai-aseguro su capitán-bueno o lo estarán

-según mi libro duraran mucho para superar la muerte de una persona o ser querido o muy cercanos a ellos seguirán en shock y no querrán aceptarlo por un largo tiempo, la fea fue muy importante para ellos-dijo Sai mirando los arboles-

-Dejemos, Sai, que procesen que no volveremos a ver la pequeña Sakura-chan-dijo Yamato con un deje de tristeza a pesar de haberla conocido en un año no más le había tomado cariño pues Sakura tenía el mismo don que Naruto para agradar a la gente de todos el había pasado misiones con ella y le agradaba mucho además entre Sai y Naruto ella era la más obediente-

-sabe Taicho jamás creí decir esto pero extrañare mucho a la fea-dijo Sai mientras sus ojos se empezaron cristalizar-

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Yamato al ver los ojos brilloso de su discípulo-

-Taicho… ¿Por qué se me oprime el pecho? ¿Por qué siento escocer los ojos?-pregunto inquieto Sai sintiendo su voz temblar mirando a Yamato que lo miro con nostalgia-

-Sai eso que sientes ahora es lo que llamamos dolor y tristeza-explico Yamato-

-¿Por qué siento eso?-pregunto Sai con voz temblorosa-

-Porquéestás acostumbrado a la presencia de Sakura, sabes que nunca más te golpeara por lo que dices o hace, nunca más te regañara por insultarla, nunca más te gritara por tus libros y tus análisis, jamás te volverá a explicar algo con esa paciencia de ella misma, sabes que ya no la volveremos a ver a nuestro lado, que ella ya no te esperare en la puerta de la biblioteca de la aldea que es de su clan ya no te acompañara a ver libros u observar pinturas o ayudarte con ellas, porque ella…ella ha muerto-dijo Yamato con la voz infligida de dolor, Sai lo miro y sintió su corazón oprimirse fuertemente los labios le temblaron las pupilas se le llenaron de lágrimas listas y amenazando con salir al fin el también empezó a chocar con la cruel realidad-

-Si yo hubiera llegado más rápido no estaría pasando esto-dijo Sai aplastando los parpados fuertemente apretando sus puños-¿Ahora quien me acompañara a la biblioteca?-pregunto al aire Sai mientras un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta y unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar pos sus mejillas-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sai con desconcierto tocándose la mejillas húmedas jamás había llorado en su vida aporque el no había sido nadie hasta conocer a Sakura y Naruto-

-Desahógate Sai nadie te vera además para cuando regresemos Ino estará ahí y te necesitara más que nunca porque Sakura era como su hermana para ella y necesitara que la apoyen que le den la fuerza ella te necesitara fuerte para sostenerse-dijo Yamato-

-ha-hai-tartamudeo entre espasmo del llanto que estaba teniendo se sentó en un tronco caído y sollozos callados empezaron salir y lágrimas bajaban tímidamente por sus mejillas y los puños de Sai seguían presionándose-

-ten algo por seguro Naruto ni Kakashi menos Sasuke te odian por eso no es tu culpa y ellos lo saben-consoló Yamato poniendo su mano en su hombro transmitiéndole su apoyo-

-hai-dijo con voz ahogada por el sollozo-

-Sakura-chan-susurro al aire Yamato-

**Con Lee y Kiba:**

-Kiba ¿Qué pasará?-pregunto Lee acomodando su futon encima del suelo-

-La verdad que no se-dijo Kiba suspirando mientras Akamaru echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un aullido-no es justo no creen que Sakura esté viva

-si tan solo hubiéramos hecho algo-rugió Lee colérico- Sasuke tenía razón yo prometí cuidarla a costa de mi vida y eh fallado –

-Lee tú no…

-si tengo la culpa porque fue al revés ella nos protegió posta de su vida no me merezco ser alumno de Gai-sensei-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Lee tu no tienes la culpa-consoló Kiba- además si tienes la culpa que dices Sai y yo también cargamos con eso-

-sabes yo creí que Sasuke no volvería-dijo Lee mirando por la ventana a los miembros del equipo 7 que estaban sentados al frente de la fogata con las miradas perdidas de verdad que les había chocado le muerte de su compañera-

-menos que reaccionaria así-dijo con franqueza el chico perruno-yo creí que Sakura ano le importaba

-después de todo estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo al parecer Sasuke le tenía mucho aprecio después de todo ella fue la única que Sasuke se despidió-dijo Lee-

-¿Dónde estaba el? ¿Cuándo Sakura aborto? ¿Cuándo Naruto casi muere? ¿Cuándo ella fue atacada por ninjas?-pregunto molesto Kiba-no tiene derecho a reclamar algo que el no hizo jamás

-Kiba tú no sabes que él la defendió contra varios ninjas cuando eran pequeños-defendió Lee-

-no lo sé pero de algo estoy seguro que estoy inseguro de lo incierto del futuro-dijo Kiba acomodándose en su futon-además Sakura está viva ella es fuerte

Con el equipo 7:

-Kakashi-llamo los ojos ónix-

-¿hmm?-emitió Kakashi sin apartar la mirada de su libro-

-Naruto me acompañara al lago necesito agua-dijo Sasuke-dobe-

-claro-dijo con desgano-vamos teme

-no intenten nada estúpido-dijo Kakashi mirándolos de reojo-

-hmp-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas del autor:**

Tres meses han pasado y lo maravilloso es que me han comentado chicas las amo. Gracias por seguir este intento de fic hasta donde llegue hasta diciembre este año me eh propuesto nuevas metas y es terminar es te fic así que lo termino porque lo termino, no voy a dejar este fic a medias no señor, si no tienen mi permiso para seguirla como ustedes gusten con el aviso correspondiente antes a mi, además si yo dejo este fic lo hare publico si no es porque me estoy ausentando pero de todas maneras lo seguiré. Mi excusas ahora son las siguientes mi mamá para hacer su doctorado ha tenido que mudarse a la capital de mi país estuve ayudando en la mudanza y todo fue fuuaaa un mundo entero, luego termine con mi enamorado, mi gemelo se fue con mi madre estoy un poco triste por eso pero seguiré adelante. Ahora las buenas nuevas seguiré este fic publicare dos o uno capitulo por semana lo tengo avanzado hasta el 13 así que no tardare mucho *.* alégrense (¿?) al menos tratares, mi vida ahora es tranquila y linda xD Me siento feliz pero ahora como eh entrado a tercero se me han aumentado los cursos[química & física] sin embargo no bajara mi conectividad no se preocupen pero yo si porque no se me dan miedo estos cursos D: Dejandolas de aburrir

MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, TODO LO QUE ESCRIBO ES POR Y PARA USTEDES

**Pareja Ganadora del fic:**

Por cierto la pareja que gano fue el gran _**"NejiSaku" **_también la seguire ;)

"Scream you love me" [ya está disponible entre a mi perfil y lo leerán ]

Atte. Su humilde intento de escritora Gumii-chan

**Comentarios:**

Zona por el momento cerrada :/ [todos los comentarios fueron regresados via mp :D]

**Preguntas:**

Zona cerrada temporalmente ._. no me odien D:

¿Conclusiones?

¿Sugerencias?

¿Opiniones?

¿Hipótesis?

GRACIAS POR LEER DE CORAZON TwT

Review=Gumii feliz=un bote de inspiración=capi

**Avances:**

Esperen al capi _**especil ¡! *.*:**_

-Así es como se siente-dijo la voz siniestra-

-gracias mi querido señor de las tinieblas-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones inflables del escenario donde transcurriera la entrevista con los actores-

-de nada-dijo la voz-

-Bien pequeña reseña-dijo colocado sus pies encima de la mesita de cristal en su delante- Sakura-chan… ¿la aman?... yo también-dijo riéndose como maniática-en fin ¿en dónde estaba?-

….

-gracias chicas no me amen más-dice el rubio lanzándole un beso a sus fans que se desmayaron-

-y aquí está su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha…oh por dios es más guapo en persona-dice Gumii babeando y corazoncitos en los ojos-

-hmp… supongo que… hola-dice con una sonrisa de medio lado-

*gritos desesperados, lloriqueos de emoción*

-Teme no sabía que te invitaron-dice el rubio haciéndole un sitio en su sillón-

-hmp y yo creía que era para gente importante-dice Sasuke mirándolo con arrogancia-

-tsk teme solo acepta que estas celoso que yo haya salido primero que tu-dice el rubio-

…

-gomen-dijo con una gotita al estilo anime al lado de su cabeza-hallo-dijo cerrando alegre su ojo visible-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿No te das cuenta que esta entrevista en importante?-renegó Gumii mientras cogía dela oreja al Hatake que la ignoro-

-me perdí en el camino de la vida-dijo el peligris a la pelinegra ojiceleste le dio un severo tic-

-MENTIROSO-gritaron Gumii y Naruto señalando-

-como que perdí cierto respeto T-T-lloriqueo ociosamente el peligris-

…

-hola-se pone en una pose sexy según ella, según hentai fans-oh Sasuke-kun Konichiwa-saluda efusivamente aventándose a Sasuke-

-y a eso se le llama profesionalismo-fíjese en el sarcasmo de la pelinegra conductora-en fin

-aparta-dice fríamente Sasuke a la modelo pelirroja-

-tsk tienes suerte de que tenga novio-dice Karin riéndose- ya extrañaba hacer eso-carcajeo-

-neee Karin aquí no, no ves que las fans están para…-golpe de Karin estruendoso dejando en K.O-

-baka, y ustedes dejen de mirar a mi novio…tsk-mata con la mirada a todas las chicas presentes-y tu siéntate y deja de coquetear…piraña de cuarta-sisea entre dientes mientras su novio se ríe-

….

-entonces ¿todo listo?-pregunto Gumii a la oscuridad mirando a todos los del el elenco contándolos e intentando hacer memoria-

-yo creo que si-dice pensativo la voz tenebrosa-

-entonces tengamos la ENTREVISTA DATTEBAYO-grita fuertemente Gumii heroicamente, mientras Naruto alza el puño igual que ella-claro, después de un corte no muy grande

*-bu~-abucheo*

-¡bah! Tengo que retocarme el maquillaje-susurra fastidiada Gumii-

….

-entonces Tobi anda en su tras como perrito-conclusión de Gumii-

-hai-dice todo el equipo siete-

-dime Sakura ¿habrá peleas?-pregunta Gumii-

-obviamente tiene que haber, habrá una como Tsunade contra Tobi, Sakura contra Ino, Sasuke contra alguien muy conocido que aún no puedo revelar, Gaara contra Konan, Neji contra Zetsu y más-resto importancia Sakura-

-espera no solo nos centraremos en ustedes, también vamos con el clan Hyuga-dice Gumii-

-veamos pues nuestro clan también sabremos verdades más peligrosas-empieza Hinata-pero aún no me he leído el libreto completamente-

…

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo?


End file.
